


Midnight Solstice

by Kookie_Krumbs



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, One Night Stand, bangtanmoo, yongkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:38:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 57,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kookie_Krumbs/pseuds/Kookie_Krumbs
Summary: A restricted and empty love life coupled with alcohol pumping through his veins drives Jeon Jungkook's sensual urges to awaken and unravel upon the breathtaking Kim Yongsun of Mamamoo. The morning after is the complete opposite of how their songs described it.. as well as the consequences.





	1. Lacy Black Minidress

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Originally this story was posted on asianfanfics.com, however I decided to post it everywhere just in case I lose it. As of current, it is still ongoing. c:
> 
> I ADORE feedback, so please leave your thoughts!

Life as an idol is surprisingly reclusive and difficult.

An idol in Korea is expected to be professional, attractive, kind-hearted, and talented all at once. Pressure is met from all sides, demanding perfection from every celebrity who wishes to showcase their dreams and hard efforts. When perfection is met, the public falls in love. When the public falls in love, idols are banned from doing the same.

_"I can't believe you have the audacity to 'fall in love' while your fans work so hard for you. What a scamming bitch."_

Jeon Jungkook, main vocalist of BTS, recalls the horrific words he encountered in a fellow idol's scandal.   
He oftentimes ponders about the possibilities before he falls asleep; what would happen if he fell hopelessly in love?

Jungkook can only imagine hordes of outraged fans.  
The very thought of it is petrifying.  
He shuts off his thoughts and decides to face reality before the possibilities scare him away from the career he loves so dearly.

Jungkook stirs in his sleep, his temples aching and his hips sore. His eyelids are barely able to shield him from the blinding morning sun. The male celebrity grudgingly groans and slings a bare leg over the nearest object for comfort, only to be met with smooth skin and a fragrance of jasmine wafting into his nose. For a long moment he relaxes, allowing the other's warmth to sink into him. He deeply inhales, bringing his face against the source of the heavenly smell. The room is silent, save for the ringing in his ears. Everything is peaceful. His bed is his safe haven; no words and no consequences can attack him here. Sleep welcomes him again with wide, open arms..

...until a slender, creamy leg rubs against his.

Jungkook's eyes shoot open.

**_Who is this?_ **

In reflex, Jungkook jerks away from the feminine figure resting against him. An acute pain cripples him for a moment, forcing him to calm and scrunch his hand in his hazel brown hair. Damn hangovers. How much did he drink last night? What the fuck did he do? If word got out about this, his career would be over in an instant. Did he even use protection? One glance around the room was already enough evidence that he and this woman were rushing to fuck. His favorite coat was carelessly dispersed across the floor, beside an appealing black minidress.. with lace shoulders. 

Oh, fuck. _That dress._  
He can remember fragments of what happened.

_Squeaky, high-pitched giggles resounded through every corner in the room while Jungkook's teeth grazed her neck. Something supernatural was driving him onwards: it was either the alcohol or the occasional moan that escaped the petite woman trapped in his embrace. He was willing to bet the latter. Her melodic voice and tempting growls demanded him to grope at her breasts and press her against the wall with an even harder force. A daring hand squeezed his member, prompting a strangled groan from Jungkook. His hands wandered behind her, searching desperately for the zipper that supported the skimpy piece of fabric she called a dress. With a satisfying unzip, Jungkook recalls watching the dress descend to the floor, revealing milky white skin and perky breasts behind a lacy bra._

_Jungkook felt himself tighten further in his boxers. He opened his mouth to speak, only to be seized by the tie and forced into a passionate, tongue-filled kiss. He instantly complied, sucking on her tongue and gazing at her captivating face through half-lidded eyes. The woman who left burning red hickeys all over his shoulders and clawed lines into his back by the end of the night was none other than Kim Yongsun, the leader and main vocalist of Mamamoo._

Jungkook buries his face in his hands. This can't be happening. He slept with Kim Yongsun, a charismatic celebrity adored by the public and a woman who was evidently six years older than him. How would he explain this to her when she awoke? How did this happen, when they barely knew each other? Why did he allow alcohol to get the best of him? Better yet, what would the fellow members of BTS say?

Scrambling out of bed, Jungkook embarks on a search for his cellphone. He sheepishly sorts through the mess of clothes strewn about the floor and discovers his soiled dress pants. _Embarrassing_. Ignoring the shameful reminders of the previous night, he reaches into the pocket and discovers his phone, with a fortunate twenty percent of battery remaining. 

There are twenty missed calls from his manager and plenty of texts from Namjoon, the leader of his group. Damn. He should get going and explain everything to them.

Just as Jungkook cautiously slips on his boxers, the silence in the room is broken by a slight moan of agony. The male celebrity holds his breath, soaking in the reminder that he cannot irresponsibly leave her in bed. He never had a one-night stand before, but he must take responsibility for his actions. Plus, he doesn't even know where he is. The room is painted white with contemporary furniture secured in attractive places. Jungkook has never been in this apartment before.

"Ugh.. my head.." The pink-headed beauty half-arises from bed, still bare from the previous night. With a swift sweep of her hand, her hair is tucked behind her ear to reveal a face glowing with charm. Though her hair is still ruffled from being handled roughly and hickeys dot her neck, Jungkook is taken aback by her beauty. He's nearly convinced that a goddess had arisen from her sleep. Mamamoo was recognized by the public only for their vocal talents, and it isn't until now that Jungkook realizes Yongsun's ethereal beauty. Her sleek collarbones, endearing eyes, tempting lips, and slim body features nearly draw him in again; however, his admiration is interrupted by the sad reality of their situation. "Are you leaving?" She silently inquires, drawing the cotton white duvet over her naked chest. Her eyes are fearful and hesitant; obviously, Jungkook isn't alone in his dread.

"Um.. no. But my manager is looking for me." He lowers his head, unable to meet Yongsun in the eye. What do people _usually_ say after fucking thoughtlessly?

Yongsun rises out of bed fully, stepping past her undergarments. Jungkook carefully observes her in the corner of his eye while she slips on a baby pink hoodie and a pair of white shorts. He almost wants to laugh. In the movies, women normally slip on a provocative robe or adorn a skimpy towel the morning after. Yet here in front of him, was a blushing woman wearing a sweater and shorts with nothing underneath. Honestly, to him, it's much sexier. Jungkook subconsciously holds his breath when the skinny celebrity turns to face him, her arms awkwardly dangling at her sides. "Do you have to go _now_?" Her eyes aren't quite meeting his yet.

Holy fuck. Her bashful features and quivering lip makes it impossible to answer affirmatively. "..No." Jungkook answers idly, his mouth hanging open afterwards. He desperately wants to clear the embarrassment floating in the air. "I can stay a while.. I think."

"Okay." Yongsun nods her head, nudging aside her soiled black minidress with her foot. "Does your head hurt as much as mine does..?"

"I think so." Jungkook cringes, reminded of the pain throbbing on the sides of his head. "Do you have any hangover soup?"

"No, but I can order some. Wait here." With a slight hop, Yongsun is in the next room, speaking to a deliveryman.

Jungkook gathers the remainder of his clothes. He slips on his white button-up, secures his tie, and wiggles into his dress pants. His favorite overcoat is abandoned to the floor; he has more important things to take care of. As much as he dreads it, he must face the reality and inform his manager of his mistakes.   
  
**_'I will come to the company as soon as possible.'  
-Jeon Jungkook_**

...Or maybe he can inform them later, Jungkook assumed. He would rather hide away what he had done. The imminent agony causes him to drag every step while he strolls out of Yongsun's room and into her living space. He plops down on the little white sofa, fidgeting nervously.

Yongsun glides into the room a short time later with two mugs of steaming tea in her hands. "Here, this should help while we wait." 

"Thanks." Jungkook awkwardly accepts the mug and gazes down at his reflection in the brown liquid. The tea smells of jasmine, similar to Yongsun's wonderful scent. Perhaps this is her favorite tea? 

Yongsun seats herself beside him, barely shifting the weight balance on the cushions. She crosses one leg over the other and silently blows into the cup. Jungkook finds himself observing her while the brown liquid ripples in her cup and steam envelops her face. This is definitely awkward. "So.. um, what now?" She interrogates, her brown eyes flickering over to Jungkook. "That was my first time doing something like that.."

Jungkook begins the age-old habit of bouncing his leg up and down, purely out of anxiety. "Me too and, I'm so so sorry." He bows his head respectfully, unsure how else to approach the current issue.

"Ahh, it's fine, you don't have to do that." Yongsun straightens him manually by the shoulder. Jungkook takes notice of her eyes scanning across the skin of his neck, most likely to examine her drunken work. "I'd hate for this to be awkward, so let's just get straight to the point!" Suddenly a burst of energy livens Yongsun's features. Jungkook is obviously alarmed. "We were drunk and we had no idea what we were doing, and l-let's just pretend this never happened!" One of her arms is pumped up in the air now.

Jungkook notes the stutter as soon as it escapes her mouth. "..Yeah! Let's do that!" He attempts to reciprocate her efforts with an equal amount of energy, though it still results in awkward nods and side-glances. Perhaps they need to get accustomed to each other first. It's difficult to keep up with the queen of the infamous Beagle-mannered Mamamoo. "But um, before that.. do you remember what happened?" Now he is relieved, knowing that perhaps this won't escape to the press after all.

"Well, bits and pieces.." Yongsun's face flares red. A nervous finger traces the rim of her mug. Suddenly, she is overly aware of his eyes resting on her small frame. "It's kinda weird. I don't remember how we got to my apartment."

That explains it. "Me neither." Jungkook scratches at the back of his neck. All he remembers is the phenomenal sex. Well, fragments of it. "I remember the afterparty.. but things are blurry after that." Mamamoo's generous manager had offered to purchase everyone a hearty dinner plus drinks after the Seoul Music Awards of 2017. No one had known it would result in this mistake.

Yongsun nods in agreement, finally bringing the steaming beverage to her lips. "Are you going to tell anyone about this?"

Jungkook's blood runs cold. How exactly should he respond to this without sounding like an insensitive asshole? ".....Um.. I don't know."

"I don't think I'll tell anyone." Yongsun whispers, her trembling hands clutching the mug for stability. "I don't know how everyone will react."

"...." Jungkook is wounded by Yongsun's shame, though he realizes there is no concrete justification to his sensitivity. Prior to their little rendezvous, the pink-headed femme fatale was a complete and utter stranger to him. Even now, all he knows about her is her increasing fame in Korea and the gratifying feel of her supple skin. "I won't tell anyone either." Jungkook mutters against his better judgement. As much as he would love speaking the truth, this mistake can ruin both of their lives. 

Yongsun's eyes flicker over to Jungkook, this time with a fading sense of pain. "Thanks. Can you believe we've never even talked before this?" Finally, a welcoming, familiar smile spreads across the pink-headed beauty's features. "Maybe this is a chance for us to know each other better? The order in which things happened is a bit off, but whatever!"

"Yeah, I hope so." Yongsun's smile and enegy are absolutely infectious; soon enough Jungkook himself is grinning like an excited little boy anticipating a carnival ride. "You're very light-hearted even though you sounded scared earlier."

"Well, of course I was scared! It's weird waking up naked with barely any memories and a half-stranger kneeled at the foot of my bed-- no offense." Yongsun gulps down the remainder of her tea. It scorches her throat, but the feeling is surprisingly more comfortable than the awkward miasma hanging in the air. 

"None taken." Jungkook chuckles the slightest bit, easing plenty of stress off of his chest in the process. "It was surprising waking up in someone else's bed."

Just then, as if to break the awkward tension, a knock resounded at the door. Yongsun arose from her seat and fast-walked to the door, her hair bouncing with every step. Jungkook secretly observes her slim legs and perky little ass as she struggles to unlock the door; he punishes himself by gazing wide-eyed into his tea. Spending one night with this beautiful woman must have seduced him thoroughly. Her every little action seems irresistably sexy, from the way she leans against the doorframe to her considerate smile while she struts towards him, two plastic bags dangling from her wrists.

Jungkook is broken out of his trance when she speaks to him, her searching eyes and gaping mouth facing in his direction. "Jungkook?"

"S-Sorry, what'd you say?" Jungkook fumbles with the mug in his hands, only for it to ultimately slip from his grip. The homebrew stains and spills onto Jungkook's white button-up, scorching his skin in the process. The male celebrity hisses, grasping at the sizzling fabric and tugging it away from his delicate stomach. "Ow, crap.. I'm sorry, I hope I didn't spill any on your carpet." His eyes dart around the carpeted floor, hoping to god that he hadn't stained anything. Such was the pain of living in a pure white household.

"You're fine, but what about your shirt?" Solar giggles a bit, hoping to lighten the mood. Jungkook's panicked doe eyes are definitely endearing, as well as his embarrassed demeanor. Solar is accustomed to working with shameless confident women, such as her groupmates in Mamamoo. Seeing his lost expression is refreshing and definitely cute. The leaderlike twenty-six year old inside of Yongsun beckons her to assist him fearlessly.

Jungkook internally panics when Solar reaches to unbutton his shirt. She stands directly between his parted legs, bent over, whilst fumbling with the buttons. "Hurry, before it stains!" She pouts slightly when her fingers prove ineffective at loosening a few simple buttons.

Jungkook gulps, finding her jasmine scent and curled lips absolutely irresistible. Her minty breath, which fans against his forehead, causes his entire body to shiver. **_This is dangerous_** , Jungkook quickly concludes. "I-I think I have to go." His fight-or-flight instincts carry him to his feet and towards the door.

"Wait! What about your shirt? And the food?" Yongsun trails after him, her hands hanging loosely in the air. A countenance of utter confusion is displayed on her pretty face. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just--" Jungkook pivots to face her, his eyes searching hers. "I can't do this to my fans." He grimaces, reminded of all his friendly fans who confessed their love for him. How devastated would they be if he remained here, ogling Kim Yongsun's perfection and shamelessly caressing her perfect body?

Yongsun gapes helplessly as Jungkook slips out of her apartment, sealing the door firmly behind him. The now-empty room envelops her in silence and shame. _"What have you amounted to, Kim Yongsun? You've slept with a man who's six years younger than you, and he left within an hour. Respect yourself more."_ Thoughts of self-blame and regret haunt her during her trudge to her bedroom. Fuck the hangover soup; Yongsun needs to forget. Sleep is the perfect remedy to everything.

However, the moment Yongsun is situated in bed, her thoughts mingle with yesterday's memories. Jungkook's intoxicating kisses, perfectly indented abs, and masculine hands were absolutely unforgettable. She can still feel his sensual fingers trickling down her skin and his lips on her neck. Yongsun trembles and buries her face into her pure white pillows. The smell of him engulfs her and shoots chills straight down her spine. The feel of him grinding against her yesterday was remarkable. The shame, the taboos, and the desperation in the air could have fooled her even if she was sober. Kim Yongsun is definitely not the type of lady to carelessly sleep around; however, she is a lightweight who is easily deceived by the allure of alcohol. Never had it resulted in a one night stand. The experience was so shameful, yet so pleasurable. Yongsun honestly didn't want this to be typical. She had hoped for him to remain and become acquainted with her. But, with hope comes despair; reality slaps her in the face. Fame and a stable career are more important than a half-stranger. Of course, Jungkook would prioritize his reputation as a Hallyu star over her. Why should she believe otherwise?

Obviously aggravated, Yongsun instead situates herself on the edge of her bed. In the corner of her dull eyes is a familiar black object strewn across the carpet: a memoir from the day prior and a shameful reminder of their collaborative mistake.

"...He left his jacket here." Yongsun mutters to herself, dread enveloping her heart.

The sole person who can return his jacket to him is her. No one else can know about what happened.

They need to meet again.

Yongsun groans and shields herself from the stress with her duvet. She would rather not contemplate the consequences of the thoughtless, short-lived lust she pursued.

What a fool she had been, to flaunt that lacy black minidress at the afterparty.


	2. Pause, Rewind

Two weeks pass by silently and peacefully. The secret, forbidden rendezvous between Jungkook and Yongsun is reduced to a hush-hush between the two culprits. No one else, not even the bandmates they consider family, are informed of the humiliation that transpired under a drunken craze. 

Outwardly, everything remains static.

Within the members of BTS, Jungkook remains their innocent, silly maknae. They each welcome his return to the dorm by ruffling his hair and chuckling noisily. Prying questions are presented, only to be brushed off with a shrug and a smile. Their careers advance together without interruption, and no one knows of the healing hickeys concealed underneath their youngest member's baggy white T-shirt.

_Life carries on for Jeon Jungkook._

Within the members of Mamamoo, however, chaos within the leader disrupts the entire group. 

"Unnie, how come you're not eating?" Ahn Hyejin, more commonly known as Hwasa, questions from behind the leader. They are all situated in their van, on the road to their next performance. "I thought you love spicy rice cakes?"

Yongsun lethargically tugs at the sleeve of her pink hoodie, her inner thoughts seizing the bulk of her attention. "Not now, Hyejin."

"You haven't eaten for the past two days; we're really worried." Jung Wheein nags whilst stabbing her plastic fork into a promising portion of rice cakes. "Here, have some. You'll get sick at this rate." The fork is lovingly and patiently positioned beside her mouth, awaiting her acceptance.

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Yongsun barks at the both of them, rage burning in her eyes. Silence engulfs the entire van. Wheein and Hyejin both shrink in their seats and Moonbyul casts a concerned glance in her direction. The three of them cannot decode her anger, nor the fear glinting in her eyes.

Yongsun hides away in the hood of her sweater and slips in her earbuds, allowing music to ferry her away from reality. She blankly observes the rapidly changing scenery outside of her window. Her usual sense of excitement is weighed down by her misery, provoking frustrated tears. Nothing and no one can save her from the dread flowing through her veins.

_Life comes to a screeching halt for Kim Yongsun._

Every single day, the frightening possibility of pregnancy plagues Yongsun's thoughts. During performances she presents herself as the usual charismatic, comical Solar of Mamamoo, yet backstage she shuts herself in the bathroom and reduces herself to a weeping ball of stress and anxiety. Pregnancy tests presenting mixed results are littered all around the bathroom in her apartment, yielding nothing but grief and fear.

Within a batch of ten pregnancy tests, seven return as negative and three return as positive.

Yongsun is balled up on her couch, in the spot which Jungkook had occupied two weeks prior. She listlessly clutches a remote, her sights casted on the television before her. The celebrity's eyes may be glued onto the screen, but her mind is elsewhere. Only when Jungkook's familiar face appears on screen does Yongsun concentrate on the shining bright pixels. 

"My blood, sweat, and tears,  
My cold breath,  
Take it all away."

His inviting voice echoes throughout her room, as sensually and breathlessly as it was during their moment of indulgence. She witnesses his fluid body movements and bites her lip, finding all of it irresistibly seductive. Before, all she had seen was an average idol with plenty of dancing skills. Now, all she sees is an absolutely tempting young man. The hickeys she imprinted on his masculine shoulders had healed. With all of the shameful traces gone, the world will never know that Kim Yongsun kissed those curvy lips and rested within those strong, secure arms.

Yongsun scoffs at her own obsession and buries herself under her blanket. It's not as if she knows him personally. Why should she lust for him?

_"You're pathetic, Kim Yongsun."_

An annoying ring of her doorbell interrupts her anguish. Yongsun plans to leave the door unanswered, however the stubborn individual outside her door continuously spams the bell, resulting in Yongsun's rush towards the door. "I'm opening it, geez!" The pink-haired beauty screeches and swings the door open in a rush.

There, standing in front of her, is a chipper Jung Wheein with a box of comfort chocolate in her hands. "Hey, Unnie. Mind letting me in?" The puppy-eyed girl pleads, her motives still unknown to the leader.

"Why are you here, Wheein?" Yongsun frowns, shielding any possible entranceway. Why can't a gal suffer in a solitary environment anymore? "I thought I said to leave me alone."

"I brought chocolate." 

"And?"

"Spicy rice cakes." Wheein proudly displays the bag of steaming hot rice cakes swaying from her wrist.

"...Fine, but make this quick." Yongsun glides aside, allowing Wheein to strut inside the gloomy apartment giddily. Her unaffected cheerful nature greatly contrasts the dark miasma of anguish flooding the room. 

Wheein plops down on the white sofa, wiggling her bottom to achieve a comfortable position. "Come on Unnie, sit with me." The talented singer invitingly pats the spot beside her, which is indented by Yongsun's previously brooding form.

Yongsun complies and instantly reaches for the plastic container of spicy rice cakes. Lately, food seemed massively unappealing to her, however her stomach could handle the starvation no longer. The rice cakes are scooped into Yongsun's mouth hurriedly in hopes of satisfying her growling stomach.

Patiently, Wheein observes the leader's side profile. "So you were watching BTS while huddled up in here? That's sad." The puppy teases whilst reaching for the remote. The volume is lowered, allowing the pair to hear each other more clearly. "And you're starving yourself, too."

"What's wrong with watching BTS?" Yongsun's words escape muffledly: the consequence of speaking with a full mouth. "You _like_ seeing your boyfriend on screen, don't you?"

Wheein flushes slightly, caught off-guard by the sudden mention of her affectionate boyfriend, Kim Taehyung. The pair found themselves to be on similar wavelengths of crazy while hosting Inkigayo together, resulting in an incredibly compatible relationship two months later. Taehyung and Wheein have been dating for a few months now, and are still very much in love. "Well yeah, but don't change the topic. What's up with you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Yongsun dismissively answers amidst gulping down water. 

"I mean, you've been exploding a lot recently. And your eyes are swollen to hell. You're not yourself right now." 

"Did you just come here to nag me?" A threatening, unsatisfied glare is sent in the prying beagle's direction.

Wheein scoffs and nods her head. "Of course. You're an idol, you have to take care of yourself. Byul was hesitant to come and talk to you herself and Hyejin feels like you should be left alone. But I know that when things are rough, it's nice to have a helping hand."

Yongsun is rendered silent. Cautiously, she props her fork against the rim of the plastic container. "...I need to pee."

"Right in the middle of my sentimental talk?" A sense of disappointment floods her voice. 

"Yes, right in the middle of your sentimental talk." Yongsun carelessly tosses the container onto the coffee table and rises from her seat. Unfortunately, she finds that her feeble legs can no longer support her due to lack of nutrition. The celebrity nearly topples over, but upholds herself by shakily clutching onto the now-standing Jung Wheein.

"Unnie! You really need to take care of yourself better!" Wheein shrieks, fearful for her bandmate. "Here, I'll take you to the bathroom. What would you have done without me?" Wheein slings Yongsun's pale, shaky arm over her shoulder. The two embark on a gradual and silent trudge to the bathroom. Yongsun barely makes a peep in response; she's busied by the burning shame in the back of her throat.

After much struggle, Wheein is able to twist open the doorknob to the bathroom and aid Yongsun onto the toilet. Once the puppy straightens herself, an abrupt shriek escapes her mouth. "A-Are those pregnancy tests?!" Wheein approaches the various sticks scattered around the kitchen sink. "P-Positive? Oh wait, this one says negative?"

Yongsun is much too powerless to preserve her secrets any longer. Drowsily, she leans back against the toilet and breathes a long, necessary sigh. "Seven of them are negative and three of them are positive. The first two I took were positive.. so I took eight more."

Wheein whirls around to face Yongsun, her enlarged eyes beholding the several tests bundled in her hands. "What's going on, Unnie? What are you not telling me? What happened?"

Tears stream down Yongsun's face without warning. The poor girl has sobbed on this toilet far too many times, her fingers always numb and her entire body always running cold. The cruel world squeezes her into a little ball of suffering and goosebumps. How would she explain this without sounding like a whore and a slut? "I had a one-night stand, Wheein. I don't even know if we used protection. I skipped my period this week. I'm so scared. I just want to rewind." The words escape as trembling whispers. Yongsun is barely able to hold her shattered pieces together. "What will I do if our manager finds out? And our fans?"

"Oh... Unnie, I'm so so sorry." Wheein envelops a fragile Yongsun in her gentle, loving arms. "Listen, I'll take you to your doctor, okay? We'll find out together. When did this happen? And with who? I'll make him pay for leaving!"

"Jeon Jungkook." When his name slips from her mouth, Yongsun clutches onto Wheein for dear life. Why, after all her torment and concern, does she not hate him? "It's not his fault, Wheein. None of it is. It's all my fault. I drank the soju and I ended up here."

"Is that why you were watching him...?" Wheein squeaks, her heart obviously broken for her leader. "Unnie, you have to see him."

Repulsed by the very possibility, Yongsun breaks away from their hug. "What are you talking about? No! No way!"

"Why not? It's obvious you want to! You were huddled up in front of your TV watching him! You need to talk this through! I'll set up a party with everyone so you can see him without questions."

"Everyone else will find out. Please don't make me." Yongsun whimpers, every single risk seizing her with fear.

Wheein shakes her head. "I won't tell anyone. Taehyung and I will pretend it's just a casual party, okay?"

"What would I even talk about? What if he wants nothing to do with me?" Yongsun wilts, burying her face in her hands. Everything around her comes spiraling down. "He left so suddenly, too."

"Oh, come on. Taehyung always tells me his favorite person to hang out with is Jungkook." Wheein reassures with a gentle pat to the shoulder. "Plus, the guy's only nineteen. I'm willing to bet that was his first one-night stand too.

Yongsun reflects back to Jungkook's expression when she had first awoken. His lips were parted, was it perhaps in fear? Was the nineteen-year-old boy just as terrified as she was? "....Fine. I'll go." She whispers in acceptance. Not only should she patch up her own wounds, she should return his lost jacket. Perhaps he would convey to her his own thoughts too. There would be no need to mope around alone.

"Good." Wheein flashes her a blinding smile. "Now, get up. I'm gonna drive you to the doctor's. Just you and me." 

A patient hand is outstretched. Yongsun genuinely smiles for the first time in two weeks and accepts her gesture with delight. "Okay."

* * *

"Kim Yongsun, according to the urine test, you are not pregnant."

Every single muscle in Yongsun's body relaxes. "Thank you so much." She mutters to the doctor, bowing her head deeply. The utter relief almost makes her dizzy.

"See? I told you everything would be fine!" Wheein engulfs Yongsun in a bear-hug. Her infectious laugh freshens the room like an ice-cold beverage on a sweltering hot day. "You should've seen how hysterical she was, doctor. She took ten pregnancy tests and left them all on her sink."

"Shut up!" Yongsun giggles, the ability to function slowly returning itself to her. "Let's go home. I need to get ready." 

"Ready for what?" Wheein cheekily grins as Yongsun tightly clasps her hand and escorts her outside of the suffocating hospital building. 

"The party. You told Taehyung about it already, right?" Yongsun casts a curious glance in Wheein's direction.

Wheein beams in response and affirmatively nods her head. "Sure did."

Yongsun snickers and playfully taps Wheein's bum. "Good girl."

"Hey, Unnie?"

"Hm?"

"I'm glad you're feeling better."

"Me too, Wheein. Thank you for helping me." Yongsun grins widely, and the pair of angels squeeze each other in a much-needed hug. 

Later, as the members of Mamamoo energetically welcome her home and the limitless energy returns to her demeanor,  
 _Life finally unpauses for Kim Yongsun_.


	3. Gravitation

"You look great, Unnie." 

Yongsun twirls around with grace, strictly analyzing the pink fabric which snugly surrounds her petite frame. Currently the leader is adorning an amaranth pink classy folded dress, in search of a proper outfit for the party at BTS's dorm. With a slight bend forwards, Yongsun carefully takes note of how the fabric outlines her hips and cuts at the perfect length, mid-thigh. "You really think so, Hyejin?" Still undecided, Yongsun tugs at the detached collar just barely covering the skin of her chest.

"I know so. Why are you so worried about it, anyways? You usually show up to parties in simple skirts." Hyejin harmlessly questions whilst adjusting her own black lacy top. 

"....." Yongsun suspends her movements, eyeing herself in the mirror unusually. Why, indeed? "I don't know." She mutters, flinching at her own inattentive actions. The feminine side of her begs to be presented enticingly, though the sensitive side of her doubts all of her own motives. Jungkook's alarmed face flashes in her thoughts. What would he think of her if she strutted into his dorm, overdressed? What intentions would he assume she had? "Should I be wearing this?" Her insecurities all flood to the surface in a single instant. The skinny-legged woman in the mirror is a stranger to her.

Moonbyul strides into the room with a pair of skinny jeans hugging her thin waist. "I don't see why not, you look good."

"I think Unnie's scared of overdressing." Hyejin jabs with a playful snicker.

Yongsun responds with a rather doubtful scoff. "Isn't that normal?"

"Sure, when you're trying extra hard not to seem like you're overcompensating." Moonbyul teases, though her words are dangerously bordering the absolute truth.

Wheein, being the only female aware of Yongsun's troubling circumstances, plays off their leader's strange behavior with her eccentric laugh and unmatched energy. "Why don't we _all_ overdress, then? Four beautiful girls surrounded by seven casually-dressed guys, woohoo! They'll all be embarassed and ask if they underdressed. Then we can all brag about our ethereal beauty while they look like hobos." Wheein cackles, drawing giggles and laughs from the trio surrounding her.

"I'm willing to bet she just wants to dress nice for Taehyung." Hyejin taunts Wheein with a wide, knowing grin on her face.

Wheein shrieks, her voice alternating into its cutesy high pitch. "That's not why!"

"Okay then, we might as well go all-in." Delighted to have company, Yongsun digs in her closet for the outfits she had plucked from their stylist's luggage. The elegant outfits from their Memory album era are all retrieved from the leader's drawer, in contrasting colors of blue and pink. Each member snatches their respective outfit and switches out of their current casual attire. Meanwhile, Yongsun observes them with affection shining in her eyes. "Wow, you all look so good!! Our Hyejinie is growing up so fast." She playfully pats Hyejin's bum, provoking surprised laughter from the youngest.

"Wow, look at Wheein!" Moonbyul cackles, pointing at the puppy.

Wheein is posing dramatically, her arms high in the air. "We're ready to go!" She exclaims boldly, then casually resumes her spot on Yongsun's bed. "I mean, I'm ready when you are." 

The remaining members of Mamamoo giggle in harmony. "She's crazy," Moonbyul concludes, adjusting the pink coat that adorns her narrow shoulders. "Her and Taehyung were made for each other."

"Leave her alone, Unnie. She's always been like that." Hyejin snickers and high-fives her jumpy little best friend. 

"So are we all ready to see the guys?" Wheein innocently questions, adjusting her bangs in the mirror. A side-glance is thrown to Yongsun, who is caught fidgeting anxiously with her fingers. Her complexion is much, much paler than usual.

With a calm smile, Wheein strolls over to the leader and clasps her hand in her own. "Ready?" The words are uttered with pure patience, and served with an abundance of comfort. ' _You can do this'_ , her searching brown eyes relay into Yongsun's heart.

Yongsun exhales extensively, allowing all of her stress to escape along with the air in her lungs. Self-comfort replays like a mantra in her head, reassuring her that anything could happen at that damned party.  _You can do this, Kim Yongsun. You can talk to him. You can tell him about the hell you've been through these last two weeks, and you can finally stop suffering alone. You can accept the consequences together. No more crying; no more being afraid. Today, you're the brave leader of Mamamoo._

"Yeah. Let's go." Still tightly grasping Wheein's hand, the leader snatches a plastic bag from the corner of her room and heads towards her fate with a smile. Her loving friends remain glued to her sides, supporting her every step of the way.

* * *

Almost an instant later, Yongsun tunes back into reality. Wheein is eagerly knocking at the door to BTS's dorm, unable to tame her excitement. Yongsun flinches every time Wheein's fist reaches the door. Though she's determined to set things right, her fidgeting fingers are evidence enough that she fears meeting Jungkook once more. 

"MAMAMOOOOO!" Kim Taehyung swings the door open and cheers rowdily, throwing his hands in the air. Moonbyul snorts in an attempt to hold in her laughter. Yep, definitely, Taehyung and Wheein are two of a kind. "Wheein-ah~" The male's rather deep voice turns soft as Wheein leaps into his arms, their laughs resounding together.

"Ohmygod-- get inside before people see us!" Hyejin nags, though she is undeniably chuckling at the adorable couple in front of her.

"Woohoo! Come inside, everyone! It's cold out there!" Jung Hoseok aggressively ushers the remainder of Mamamoo inside and locks the door before the public can leak any secrets about their little party. Thankfully they scheduled the party for nighttime, leaving the girl crushes less vulnerable to prying paparazzi. "Welcome to BTS's humble abode!!"

Open-mouthed, Yongsun observes her surroundings. Surprisingly, for male celebrities, the dorm is well-kept and tidy. Perhaps they spruced up the place before the four goddesses made their entrance. Amidst examining a portrait of the seven males, a black figure advances, then hesitates in the corner of her eye. Instinctively Yongsun whirls around to face it, only to abruptly encounter a visibly uncomfortable Jungkook. His lips are parted in disbelief again. "J--" Yongsun attempts to articulate her thoughts, however she suddenly remembers: within the people of their community, they are nothing but acquaintances. The celebrity shuts her mouth and averts her gaze from the tense figure in front of her.

"It's the famous Solar!!" Min Yoongi jokes and approaches the femme fatale with a grin. "Wow, all of you dressed up so nice for us. I feel kind of bad in my sweater and jeans."

Yongsun grins, her usual high-pitched dolphin laughs brightening up the room. "It's fine, you guys look great! Where's everyone else?"

"Uhh, Jimin's in the bathroom and Namjoon is still getting dressed from his shower. Jin hyung is out filming a show. Jungkook is..." Yoongi spins around, spectating his surroundings carefully. "Oh, he's right there. Why didn't you say hi? We've got guests." He tugs Jungkook over by the arm, nudging him lightly.

Jungkook lowers his head, keeping his gaze fixated on Yongsun's ankles. "Hi."

"Aww, is our little Jungkookie scared of girls again?" Hoseok approaches and jokingly slings an arm over the youngest's shoulders. "Don't take it personally, this kid's always been shy around pretty girls."

Yongsun focuses on Jungkook's ruffled hair and his defined chest, revealed by his black V-neck. "I see. Thanks." She mutters, sensual flashbacks of his breathless groans and rough bites plaguing her thoughts. The memories mow down her confidence completely. How the hell is she supposed to confront him in a room full of the people he cares about, nonetheless while internally reliving their taboo intimacy?

"Guys! Tae says he bought soju for all of us. Let's drink 'till we can't feel anymore, woohoo!" Wheein tosses aside her heels and hops towards the gigantic sofa, dragging her jolly boyfriend with her. Taehyung situates himself cross-legged on the floor, and Wheein eventually finds her seat-- in his lap. The two are hypnotized by their own little reality together, and are thus left entirely unbothered while hand-feeding each other the snacks laid out on the table.

Hyejin connects with the circle when Namjoon and Jimin emerge from their rooms. Instantly, the trio set off chatting about menial things and clinking soju glasses together. The two males are obviously entranced by her hourglass figure and charisma, proven when Jimin excitedly nibbles his bottom lip and Namjoon leans in for a shorter proximity. The three create a personal bubble of pure livelihood and comedy, leaving the rest of the room to their own devices.

Moonbyul snickers and situates herself beside Hoseok, who is now pouring drinks for the rest. "Wow, already drinking?" Among the rest, Moonbyul and Hoseok found themselves to be strangely compatible in humor and energy. Their friendship had been awkward at first, but with plenty of nourishing they soon became close friends.

"It's not fun unless you're drunk before midnight!" Hoseok cheers and pours Moonbyul a glistening shot of soju. "Cheers?" He lifts his own glass with a wide grin.

"Cheers!" With a clink of their shotglasses, the two embark on their own little drinking game. Later on Yoongi joins them, purely for the entertainment of watching Hoseok's face dye itself red.

Meanwhile, the bustling party room is suffocating Yongsun with every passing second. The beauty is seated beside Moonbyul, her arms nervously crossed over her chest. Occasionally she leans forward to snatch a snack or two, only to feel eyes scanning the side of her face. Her entire body tenses up, being much too perplexed and sensitive to sit back and relax like she should. Her feminine intuition constantly nags her of the beholder's unyielding gaze across the room. Why, exactly, does he insist on staring at her so intently?

Moonbyul seizes Yongsun's attention with a nudge to her elbow. Thankfully, listening brings her attention away from the distracting figure across the room. "Why do you look so intense, Unnie? It's a party, have a drink. Here." A shotglass is offered to her, which also garners the attention of Hoseok and Yoongi. 

Yongsun internally sighs; alcohol certainly isn't a wise idea for her low tolerance, especially around Jeon Jungkook. "No thanks, _someone_ has to drive us all home. If all four of us are drunk, we'll have a problem."

"Wow, what a responsible leader. As expected of Mamamoo's oldest." Yoongi applauds her with a genuine grin. 

"Can't your manager drive you home?" Hoseok questions, semi-distracted by his already-swirling vision. Of the entire band, he possesses the weakest tolerance. "It's a shame if you can't drink with us."

Moonbyul brushes aside the possibility with a simple shake of her head. "No, our manager has a family to go home to. It'd be bad to bother her so late. Anyways, as I was saying--" And with that, Yongsun is excluded from the conversation yet again.

Thoroughly self-conscious from being left alone, the leader decides a trip to the bathroom would relieve the nervous knot in her stomach. She does not actually need to pee; she needs to escape the stuffy atmosphere. Stiffly, she arises from her seat and strides across the living room, towards the rather dimly lit hallway. She blindly peeks inside each room in search for the bathroom, squinting her eyes and leaning forth, for her eyes have yet to adjust to the darkness. Eventually she stumbles across a closed door at the darkest, furthest end of the hallway, where no one can see her. Assuming that the door in front of her leads to the bathroom, she reaches for the doorknob-- only to have it unexpectedly swing out of her reach. "Huh?" Yongsun blinks and casts her gaze upwards, only to come face-to-face with Jeon Jungkook. He instantly freezes in his spot, staring at her through wide eyes.

Forthwith, Yongsun is significantly more distressed than prior. She shrinks back, her heart twisting in pain. "Oh, um.." She breathes, prepared to unleash her frustrations upon him for a short-lived two seconds. The moment Jungkook breaks eye-contact with her due to unease, her confidence dwindles down to nothing. "..Nevermind." Suddenly the bathroom is the last place she wants to be near. Swiftly twirling around, she struts back towards her friends.

Or at least, she attempts to. "Wait." A firm, unwavering hand clutches Yongsun's wrist in a panic, bringing her to a complete stop. 

Yongsun's heart drops down to her stomach when the electricity of his touch strikes her. Her every nerve screams for a dramatic escape to the living room, but she musters the courage to turn around, allowing their eyes to lock together. All she can see amidst the darkness is his pained, confused countenance. "I..." He begins, but ceases to speak a second later. His thoughts are much too jumbled to properly convey his troubles.

On the other hand, Yongsun had been contemplating on how to approach him two weeks in advance. "Did you forget?" Her shaking voice interrupts him.

Jungkook blinks, caught off-guard by her vague question. "What?"

"After leaving me all alone, scared and desperate in my own apartment, did you forget all about me? Did you forget all of the bruises you left on my neck and thighs?" Yongsun bitterly smiles up at him, clenching her fists. "I know we said to pretend it never happened, but my own body has scared me more times this week than ever before. I became toxic to my best friends who only tried to help, and I had to sit alone through all of my fear, while you lived carelessly with your hyungs. I was so scared, dealing with everything all alone."

"W-What do you mean? What scared you?" Guilt overwhelms the taller figure in front of her. Gradually his grip on her wrist becomes weaker and weaker. What exactly was he thinking, confronting her so directly?

"I faced a pregnancy scare." Yongsun lowers her head, breathing out a long sigh. Her words become frenzied as the frustration rises to the surface. "For two long, agonizing weeks, I didn't know if we made an unfixable mistake. Pregnancy tests came back with scary mixed results. I cried everyday because we agreed we wouldn't tell anyone, but I needed reassurance. Badly. You were the only person on all of planet Earth who I could talk to, but you weren't there. Instead you shined bright on my TV screen, dancing and laughing happily, as if Kim Yongsun wasn't sitting at home bawling because we decided to get uncontrollably drunk and do something stupid."

Silence surrounds the two while the information sinks in. "...I'm sorry." Jungkook mutters, continuously observing Yongsun's face through its phases of sadness and anger. "I'm sorry I left abruptly, and I'm sorry you had to do all of that alone." Every apology numbs Jungkook's fingers even further. "But my fans.." He recalls the thousands of fans screaming his name and claiming him as their favorite.

_"Jeon Jungkook, we love you!" The crowd shrieks, thousands of ARMYs hopping up and down in pure excitement. Jungkook deeply loves them too, and returns their affections by pouring every ounce of his energy into his controlled dancing. When the spotlights beat down on his head and applause echoes throughout the concert hall, Jungkook observes each energized face of his fans and smiles blissfully. The fleeting feeling in his chest symbolizes his love for the audience who proudly promoted him to stardom. Without them, he would be nothing._

_Yet, as much as he loves those countless blurry faces for their endless support,  
he also fears them from how quickly they may abandon him with a mere dating scandal._

Yongsun scrutinizes the conflicts swirling in his eyes. "That isn't valid justifaction. Do you think you're the only one who loves your fans?" She whispers, tugging her wrist from his grip. Her eyes are much too dry to sob any further. "I can't even bring myself to hug them because I feel like I'm lying to them. I've... I've been _so_ distracted by you. I couldn't even watch TV without being strange and uncomfortable." With a slight start, she seeks an answer from him again. "Am I really the only one who felt it?"

 _"Felt what?"_ Jungkook nearly questions, but he is already aware of her implications. After all, Yongsun was not the only culprit in her dim apartment, drunk and longing for the embrace of another. With each caress of her supple skin, a foreign electricity charged Jungkook up to a high and broke him down all over again. Every intoxicated kiss, every grinding movement, and every scratch to Jungkook's back sent sparks flying between the both of them. The excruciatingly pleasurable feeling was alien to the both of them, leaving Jungkook in a heated, confused daze whenever he laid in bed at night. Even now, the adorably impassioned figure in front of him is tempting: with every slight bend of her body, he is able to observe the top view of her perky breasts and the subtle curve of her hips. He recalls how it felt to grip those creamy thighs, and inwardly begged for the feeling again. Her enticing body holds him hostage from any free will he once had. "I felt it too," Jungkook breathlessly mutters, his eyes focused on all of her assets. He's instinctively leaning over her now, like a predator after its prey.

Yongsun shuffles uncomfortably, heat rising to her face. Strangely, she finds herself obsessed with the sense of desire pumping through her veins. Even during their first night together, her blood boiled when presenting herself to his sexy, carnal gaze. The very same feeling presently accelerates her heartbeat, causing her to shift her head away shyly. Her everything becomes weak in front of him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Jungkook's eyes focus on her now-exposed collarbones, the heat building up inside of him. Yongsun haltingly steps backwards, but is stopped short by the wall behind her. Jungkook stalks after her, hypnotized by her beauty which radiates even in the darkness. Soon enough their hot breaths are mingling and their glowing eyes lock together. "Because I still feel it." Jungkook mutters in a husky voice, all reason abandoning him.

The pair forgets all about the consequences and the anger.

Yongsun throws her arms around his neck and abruptly closes the distance between their longing lips. Their kiss is passionate, sweltering, and frenzied all at once. Jungkook presses her against the wall and pins her arms above her head, relishing in the feel of her body at his mercy. Their tongues mingle and rub against each other, and Jungkook feels Yongsun shuddering against him because all of it feels so fucking good. When Jungkook breaks away from the kiss, Yongsun bites on his bottom lip, her eyes glinting with lust. The both of them are left panting heavily, their appetites growing exponentially larger. 

Jungkook wants to press his lips on every inch of her skin. He buries his face into the crooks of her neck, allowing his lips to graze and peck at the surface. The movements are so small yet so satisfying, prompting several moans from the woman receiving his affections. She clutches at his black V-neck, her legs beginning to give way. "Jungkook.." She moans sensually, bringing his firm body closer to hers. 

A slight panic seizes the both of them as laughter roars from the living room. Fuck, they had both completely forgotten the abundance of people in the next room. The pair lock eyes and wordlessly decide to migrate to his room for privacy's sake. Jungkook grasps Yongsun's hand and tugs her into his room, which is barely within sight of the living room. Yongsun finds herself squeaking with laughter while Jungkook hustles to lock the door, fumbling carelessly with the lock. The sense of taboo and excitement is enough to keep the air heavy between them. "Clumsy." She teases, embracing him from behind once he finally succeeds. "How are we supposed to do anything with the mountain of laundry on your bed?" Yongsun giggles, appreciating how his heartbeat hastens in response.

Perhaps the intense dancing had strengthened Jungkook's muscles, considering how easily he hefts Yongsun off of her feet. The female celebrity shrieks, instinctively slinging her arms around his neck for support. She witnesses as he knocks the pile of laundry from his bed with a single strong movement of his hand. Soonafter he lowers her onto the mattress, prowling above her with unchanged eyes. Yongsun bites her lip, finding it extremely sexy how he focuses on her, and only her. "What are you looking at?" She seductively mutters, allowing her hands to explore the solid muscle underneath his shirt. 

"Everything." Jungkook mutters concisely and honestly, his hands outlining her slim yet curvaceous figure. Every little thing about her causes his member to tighten uncomfortably. Every touch is a spark of electricity spurring them onwards. These were the feelings he had been strangely attracted to all along. He desires to explore them further, and does so by resuming his attention onto Yongsun's neck. One rough sucking of her skin extracts a lewd breath from her. They both know that their actions will leave hickeys, yet they both care not. The territorial side of Jungkook wishes to see traces of his kisses littered all over her pale skin. He sucks relentlessly on her collarbones, then proceeds to observe the bruised splotches that stain her porcelain skin.

"Fuck," Yongsun breathes, her thighs tightening around his hips. In an equal attempt to make her mark on him, Yongsun nibbles on Jungkook's neck, giggling as she notices the lipstick smears on his skin. 

Jungkook buries his face into the top of her head, breathing in her heavenly jasmine scent while she leaves her trail on his bare skin. He feels his self-control gradually slipping away from him with every peck to his sensitive neck. 

Yongsun kisses her way up his jaw and towards his lips. Their lips melt together in a satisfying friction, heightening all of their other senses indefinitely. Yongsun can feel Jungkook's hard crotch pressing against hers, causing her to moan hungrily against his lips. Her skimpy dress is practically suffocating at her at this point; she fervently craves to feel his bare skin against hers. She blindly feels around his upper torso, tugging his black V-neck upwards once she finds the ends of the fabric. 

With ease, Jungkook separates from their kiss and tugs his shirt over his head. He admires the aroused beauty underneath him, her chest heaving up and down from the pure heat and ecstasy. His fingers search for the zipper to her skimpy dress and unfastens it smoothly. Yongsun peels the dress from her body, revealing the picture-perfect body that Jungkook so desperately desires. He presses a kiss to her bare chest and unfastens her white bra, after a slight struggle. 

Yongsun busies herself with removing her damp underwear, whilst observing Jungkook while he removed his trousers. The male's body is the definition of toned and fit, causing her arousal to only deepen. Just as Jungkook slips on protection, Yongsun grasps him by the shoulders, forces him to sit, and straddles his lap. The younger gazes up at her with eyes of both surprise and utter titillation. Quickly he's reduced to a groaning, lustful mess when Yongsun glides across his member, not quite allowing an entrance but simulating the tantalizing wet friction. Yongsun shudders, tilting her head backwards as her hips intitiate a rhythmic rocking motion. Jungkook's mind draws a blank and he's lost in her. He leaves hickeys all over her upper stomach, and soon finds himself thrusting forward in a futile attempt to feel her warmth harder against his throbbing member. "Oh god, please.." The teasing begins to affect his sanity. 

Without warning, Yongsun lifts herself and effectively lowers herself onto his member. The both of them gasp in pleasure and bring each other closer; Yongsun's enveloping walls squeeze him, hard, and threaten to throw him over the edge. Before he realizes it himself, he reverses their position by pinning her down on the mattress and thrusting forcefully. He buries his face into the side of hers, allowing his ragged breaths and curse words to brush against her sensitive ears. Yongsun reacts by lifting herself off the mattress and pressing her chest against him, granting her hips leeway to rock upwards at Jungkook's speed. Jungkook hisses as Yongsun claws her nails into his back, mewling and begging for more. Desperation possesses the both of them and Jungkook thrusts into Yongsun with reckless abandon until the edges of his vision are white. They're both calling each others' names wildly, grasping at every body part they possibly can. Jungkook's hard thrusts combined with his deftly moving fingers quickly send Yongsun over the edge, resulting in her moaning uncontrollably loud into his shoulder. Jungkook growls as her walls squeeze him tightly; he reaches his climax with a heavy breath and a firm bite on Yongsun's ear, to shut up his own erotic noises. 

Yongsun relaxes and collapses onto the mattress, attempting to catch her breath despite the still-sizzling atmosphere around them. Jungkook collapses beside her, swiping away the blood from her ear after his rough bite. "Sorry." He apologizes silently, still panting from the intensity. 

"Jungkook," Yongsun shifts to face him, utterly satisfied yet fearful of the second round of consequences. "Did we just..?"

"We'll deal with it later." Jungkook mutters, burying his face into her neck. The male celebrity barely knows her, yet her jasmine scent and electric touch are all too familiar and comforting to him. "Please."

Yongsun's concerned demeanor softens and is instead replaced by a fleeting moment of happiness. "Okay." She whispers, smoothing her hand through his head of ruffled brown hair. 

The two drift off into a satisfied slumber, utterly relieved by the acceptance of the other. They are both certain that, no matter the consequences, the attraction is uncontrollable. They accept the taboo and prohibited nature of lusting for another person as a rebellious desire for affection, because idols are humans too.

Despite their celebrity status, if there is one thing the pair still have in common,  
it's the desire to hide away their newfound attraction to each other from the public.

But of course, as they both currently desire,  
the consequences of lying will be rightfully ignored until they run out of luck.


	4. Insanity

This time, Yongsun is the first one awake.

The morning greets her with a rowdy, obnoxious tune ringing throughout the room. The beauty arises from bed, shivering as the crisp winter air greets her bare skin. 'What the hell is that annoying noise?" With squinted eyes, she surveys the rather dim room around her until a shining phone is discovered amidst the pile of laundry. She scoffs; of course Jungkook had set an alarm for the morning. He probably hadn't expected to fuck with her a second time around. Before the ear-scratching jingle manages to awaken anyone else, Yongsun crawls out of bed and disables the alarm. Still squinting, she surveys the alarm's title purely for curiosity's sake.

_**"Gym with Jimin Hyung ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )"** _

Yongsun giggles to herself. How absolutely adorable. It makes sense that Jungkook regularly exercises. His toned abs and broad shoulders are a significant tell-tale sign of his diligent efforts. Yongsun somewhat finds herself envious; she heavily despises exercising, and hence depends on dieting and her quick metabolism alone. Skipping out on meals is an unpleasant necessity for a famous celebrity.

With ease, Yongsun props the phone into its rightful place on the nightstand. She seats herself on the edge of the bed and observes the still-sleeping Jungkook. A strange, newly-fucked radiance makes her feel powerful and desirable near him. It was difficult to believe that Yongsun exercised power over Jungkook, a male six years her junior, with merely her body. In extension, she's barely able to believe that the bunny-faced cutie slumbering in front of her is the captivating incubus from the night prior. His defined jaw and curved lips are all there, but presented entirely differently. "How are you not awake from that loud alarm?" Yongsun whispers, brushing away a few pestersome strands of brown fringe from his face. No response, as expected. "Well, if you don't mind, I'm gonna borrow your clothes." She mutters while tugging the thin blanket over him. Her dress is absolutely soiled from their intimacy, plus wearing the same attire in a row is definitely gross.

Yongsun cautiously steps over the discarded condom on the floor and kneels beside the mountain of neglected laundry. She carefully digs through the various articles of clothing, taking note of the hats and boxers which Jungkook had previously deposited into the mess. Eventually she discovers an oversized plain grey sweater which is able to cover most of her hickeys. Once adjusted, the sweater somewhat fits her figure, albeit loosely. A pair of black sweats is mostly secured around her waist after tying the strings impossibly tight. Anxiously, she observes the clothing on her body. The others would most certainly, without a doubt, understand what transpired while the rest of them drank the night away. Yongsun nervously bites her lip and decides to peek out of the door for empty closure. Thankfully, the dorm is still. No one seems to be awake, although a number of them are hidden from sight thanks to the hallway's rather abnormal structure. _'Maybe they already heard what we did.'_ Yongsun ponders to herself anxiously. After all, the pair had been uncontrollably loud. Or maybe the others were too drunk to recall? Either way, possible half-assed excuses are already running through Yongsun's head.

After finally gathering a large bulk of courage, Yongsun swings the door open and steps out of Jungkook's room. She firmly seals the door behind her, in fear of someone walking in on Jungkook's naked form. After a cleansing trip to the bathroom, she creeps to the end of the hallway and peeks out towards the silent living room. With a passing glance over the bodies lying around, she is able to affirm that everyone is asleep. Panic shoots through her veins as Hyejin tosses around in her sleep, prompting Yongsun to half-sprint to the silent kitchen. One more paranoid glance towards the living room reassures her that everyone is still enveloped by slumber. Phew.

"Good morning, Yong-noona." A curious whisper resounds from behind her.

Yongsun nearly screams but clasps a hand over her mouth, instead squeaking in shock. She whirls around to face the other only person awake: Kim Taehyung. "Oh my god, you scared me." She whispers in response, patting her rattled heart. "Ugh.. good morning." Awkwardly, she leans against the counter, hoping not to evoke any suspicions about her abrupt intimacy with his youngest groupmate.

"Oh, sorry." Taehyung blinks, idly stirring his bowl of cereal. It's cold today, huh." He blankly continues their conversation without a hint of discomfort. The male's hair is visibly ruffled and he's barely able to keep his eyes open.

Yongsun relaxes, soothed by the notion that perhaps Taehyung hadn't heard anything. "Yeah, it's really cold." She shuffles over to the kitchen island, where Taehyung is bent over, chewing his grainy cereal. "Why are you awake so early? Everyone else is passed out with a hangover."

The male scratches the back of his head. "I didn't get to drink because I have a low tolerance so Wheein was drinking everything for me. Plus, Jimin hyung's gym alarm went off and woke me up first. I tried to wake him up but he insisted on the floor so I left him there, near Hyejin. He never likes to exercise anyways. Especially not with a hangover."

This normal, civilized conversation is especially calming in the midst of her crazy life. "Makes sense. Hyejin and Wheein are like that too." Yongsun nods and idly reaches for the bundle of unopened water bottles on the counter. Quickly she snatches one, uncaps it, and gulps down the contents, mostly to keep herself occupied.

"Did Jungkook already get cleaned up from last night?"

Taehyung's question is spoken so casually and so nonchalantly that it almost doesn't register in her mind.

But when it _does_ , she promptly chokes on her beverage.

"Wh-What? Come again?" Yongsun gapes at the casual brunette in front of her. Her fingers run even colder and suddenly Jungkook's bedroom seems like an incredibly appealing place to hide in.

"I asked, did Jungko--"

"W-Wait, I heard you the first time around." At a loss for words, Yongsun casts her attention upon the quivering waterbottle in her grasp. "How did you know...?" Her voice barely escapes as a mere squeak.

Taehyung nervously clears his throat; he obviously understands her vulnerability and attempts to reconstitute her fear with comfort instead. "Maybe I should've been less blunt with that, sorry." He isn't exactly the best at communicating his thoughts, but at least he possesses the kind intention to offer a helping hand. "I was the only one who heard what happened, if that helps."

"You _heard_ what happened? Oh my god," Embarrassment and regret floods the female all at once. Her cheeks are flushed red from the sheer discomfort.

"Yeah. But everyone was too rowdy to hear; I happened to be sitting by the hallway." Taehyung idly swirls the remaining crumbs of cereal in his bowl, attemping to construct his sentences appropriately. "I just want you to know that even if we don't talk much, you can confide in me too. You seemed very skinny and worn out when you walked in. I was a bit worried."

Yongsun's tensed expression softens visibly. "Wow, um.. thank you, Taehyung." Perhaps the remainder of their groupmates wouldn't be so sour after all, especially after seeing Taehyung and Wheein's consoling reactions. Still, the two are in a relationship, resulting in their mature understanding of the delicacy of intimate relations. Perhaps the rest wouldn't understand quite yet. For now, Yongsun decides to trust only Taehyung, the experienced male closest to Jungkook. "Um.. how much do you know already?"

"Drunk Wheein told me a lot already. I think I know everything." _Damn her and her blabbermouth_. Taehyung pauses to slurp down the last of his milk. The empty bowl is carefully placed aside and he is finally able to offer Yongsun is full attention. "But I think the more important question is, how much do **_you_** know?"

The perplexing inquiry absolutely stupefies Yongsun. "What do you mean?" She questions, though the sensitive, feminine side of her already understands.

"You and Jungkook never talked before that happened, right? I think you can start to get along now, since that's the first time Jungkook ever did anything like that." Taehyung speaks boldly, like a caring hyung should do. "He had a few girlfriends as a trainee, but this is the first time he's touched a girl since debuting. And he still acts pretty happy despite everything. I don't fully understand it either, but I think he likes you?" Having found love within their enclosed community, Taehyung understands the significant emotional upboost that a girlfriend can bring. To him, Wheein is like a lucky charm: with every dimpled smile and characteristic cackle, all of his fatigue from work vanishes completely. "Hopefully you like him too."

Mystified by her own special position, Yongsun feels her heart tighten in her chest. It's rather reassuring to know that perhaps Jungkook doesn't plan on keeping her at an arm's length. Now, he seems much more human and approachable than ever before. "I don't know.. we can try, I guess. But he says he doesn't want to disappoint his fans."

"All of us are like that." Taehyung nods, pressing his lips together. "I'm sure you understand too."

"Mhm." Yongsun smiles bitterly, recalling the late nights when Wheein called her on the phone. The beagle would sob uncontrollably, complaining of how she missed Taehyung so damn much but loved her fans and refused to abandon them for selfish reasons. The life of appealing to the public and balancing a relationship seems so utterly painful. The very idea of it drags Yongsun's confidence back to ground-level zero. Perhaps attempting a relationship with Jungkook would be a foolish idea. After all, they are both celebrity figures who swore off their love lives ages ago. Plus, irresistible sexual attraction is unequivalent to a possible long-term relationship. "I'll see what he says, even if he barely talks."

Taehyung nods, perking up now that she seems to accept his proposal. "Thanks! For giving him a chance, I mean."

"Yeah." Yongsun reciprocates the appreciation with a slight smile. The kitchen falls into a contemplative silence once more, awaiting for the next topic to be presented by either of the two.

Just then, a tiny rumbling emits from Kim Yongsun's flat stomach.

"Oh, are you hungry?" Taehyung chuckles his usual deep-voiced laugh. "I can make eggs or something. Sadly we're all out of Korean food. We only buy groceries when Jin hyung is around because he cooks well." He swings open BTS's homely little fridge, searching for ingredients to throw together.

"Here, let me," Yongsun offers, nudging him aside and searching through the fridge herself. "You're tired, right? You can just relax while I cook for everyone. Or maybe you can try to sober up Wheein. She pukes a lot if she drinks too much."

"Yeah, I know." Taehyung breathes a sigh and retrieves a water bottle from the island counter. "Okay, I'll try to wake her up. Thanks for cooking."

Yongsun nods, watching approvingly as Taehyung tiptoes into the living room. Her attention is directed back onto the various ingredients in their humble little refrigerator. Indeed it's quite barren, and she's left with no other option except to cook an average American breakfast. American cooking definitely isn't her forte, but living independently has taught Kim Yongsun to craft meals out of nothing.

The first egg to land upon the hot pan sizzles and steams relentlessly. Yongsun directs all of her focus onto the cooking at hand, biting her lip in concentration. Behind her she hears rustling, but quickly brushes it off as Taehyung's probable attempts to awaken Wheein.

Yet, simultaneously, she hears the bathroom door squeaking shut.

The person behind her isn't Taehyung.

"Good morning." A familiar, but groggy voice emanates from behind her. The owner of that versatile voice is standing close and glancing over her shoulder, at a proximity which allows his soft exhale to brush against her sensitive ear.

Yongsun shivers, and it isn't because of the cold this time.

"Good morning." She replies instinctively and hopes to relax her tension by poking at the eggs blankly with the spatula. The stove is switched to a low heat while she surveys the bottom.

"What are you cooking?"

"Eggs. Bacon later. You guys didn't have any Korean food left."

"I like eggs," Jungkook simply replies, leaning further to properly survey the cuisine. "Can you make me scrambled eggs?"

Yongsun presses her lips together in an attempt to suppress her entertained giggle. He's incredibly similar to a little kid seeking attention and food from a parent. "Sure." 

She twists her neck to take a peek at him, but is abruptly stopped short by the alarming narrow proximity between their faces. Time freezes for a moment and the two become occupied with the busying task of gazing into each other's riotous hazel eyes. Jungkook gulps, confused by the surge of electricity he receives from her small back against his well-built figure. Everything between them feels right: the slight brush of her hip against his upper thigh, their constantly searching eyes, and their mingling breaths. 

Jungkook snaps under the intensity of her conflicted eyes and smoothly allows their lips to meet. Every moment of friction between their lips sends a strange, foreign satisfaction through Jungkook's body. He finds himself obsessed with her tender yet heated kisses and the feeling of her small waist loosely circled between his arms. He knows this isn't love; it can't be, for they barely know each other. Yet despite knowing so, he indulges in every feel of her and breathes in that heavenly jasmine scent.

Yongsun whirls to face him, the eggs and spatula completely abandoned. He brings her closer against him, allowing their kiss to deepen in intensity. Her arms venture around his masculine neck and he presses her against the counter in response. Their kiss is much less lustful than the previous times; this time, their kisses are curious, passionate affections in search of an answer.

 _'Do you want this as badly as I do?'_ Jungkook's half-lidded eyes question hers as he molds their lips together.

 _'I do. I want this. I want it so fucking badly,'_ Yongsun answers non-verbally with her hands entangling in his hair.  _'but I don't know how to explain this feeling.'_ The words travel solely through her desperate nibble of his bottom lip. 

 _'Me neither.'_ Jungkook wordlessly agrees, conveying his message through his tight grip on her waist. _'But I still want you.'_

From afar, the pair can hear the bathroom door audibly swinging shut; Taehyung and Wheein are returning at a relaxed pace. Yongsun is the first of the pair to return to rational thought. She breaks away from the feverish kiss, breathing in large heaves. Jungkook resumes onwards to smooch on her ear and her neck, still desperate for every inch of her pearly skin. Yongsun moans from the pleasure, clutching at the hair on the back of his head. "You're driving me fucking insane.." She whispers, barely able to keep herself standing. 

"You say that, but you're wearing my clothes..  _I'm_ the one going insane." Jungkook growls into her neck, his self-control slipping once more. He's tempted to pin her against the counter and fuck her right then and there, but the giggles from the couple near the hallway prevent him from doing so. He breathes a long sigh before releasing his grip on Yongsun, pressing one last kiss to her wanting lips.

Yongsun gulps and snatches the spatula in a hasty attempt to resume her previous actions. She speedily flips the egg over, carefully observing the slightly charred whites. It still seems edible, thanks to Taehyung and Wheein's hasty return to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Unnie. Good morning Jungkook." Wheein chirps, entering the kitchen hand-in-hand with Taehyung. The two had been too absorbed in each other to notice their friends' little distraction from cooking. "Oh, you changed clothes too?" Like Yongsun, Wheein found it unappealing to wear the same clothes two days in a row. Taehyung had lended her a big jacket and shorts. 

"Yeah, I did." Yongsun nods, transferring the egg to a plate.

Jungkook, in an attempt to act casual, awkwardly hands her an egg from the fridge. "Scrambled, please." He reminds her in a slight whisper.

Yongsun giggles slightly and retrieves the egg from him. "Sure."

While Yongsun pan-fries everyone's respective meals, the four chat endlessly about the upcoming events for their careers. Apparently the celebrity bands may cross paths during another awards ceremony, which is very exciting news to Taehyung and Wheein considering they can barely meet otherwise.

While the quartet nibbled at the eggs and bacon (Yongsun voluntarily decided to eat the burnt egg), Wheein brought up the topic of Yongsun's rapidly approaching birthday. "She's turning twenty-six on the twenty-first!" The beagle excitedly declares, her mouth half-full. "So we were thinking of holding a birthday party together."

"The twenty-first? Aren't some of us free on that day?" Taehyung pauses to relay their schedule in his head and glances over to Jungkook for confirmation.

Jungkook simply nods; he cannot speak due to a full mouth.

"Oh, you guys don't have to come. Really, it's just a small celebration in my apartment." Yongsun swats her hand dismissively. "And I feel bad. Days off are rare, especially for the famous BTS."

Jungkook observes her bashful expression from the side, contemplatively swallowing his food. "....Can I come?" He inquires cautiously after much hesitation. His fear of being discovered by the public is doubled near Yongsun; however, strangely, he wants to see her again. 

Yongsun bites her bottom lip. "Please do." She mutters, allowing a small smile to compliment her beautiful sleek features.

Taehyung and Wheein cheer in response, accepting her answer as an invitation to _everyone_.

* * *

After the meal, Yongsun and Wheein decide that it would be best to return home to prepare for their next performance. The rest of BTS has yet to awaken, but Hyejin and Moonbyul are both shaken awake by an energetic Wheein. To save time, while the two sleepy members trudged to the bathroom to freshen up, Yongsun struts straight towards Jungkook's room to retrieve her belongings. Jungkook trails behind her curiously, like a puppy after its master.

Yongsun bends towards the bed to retrieve her soiled dress and underwear. The articles of clothing are folded neatly and tucked into the plastic bag that she brought to the party the night prior. Afterwards, she reaches in and removes another article of clothing: this one is pitch-black and seems familiar. "Here, your jacket. You left it at my apartment." 

Jungkook blinks and accepts the jacket, observing it carefully. "I almost forgot about it." He gapes at the well-cleaned jacket; perhaps Yongsun ran it through her laundry machine before returning it to him. He appreciates her considerate nature. "Thanks."

"No problem. I'm exchanging it for these clothes I'm wearing." Yongsun grins, securing her purse around her shoulder. She's all prepared to return to her dark apartment alone.

The two stand in silence, taking passing glances at one another and uncomfortably shifting in their spots. Somehow, Yongsun feels as if the end of their connections is nearing. Without warning, she snatches his fully charged phone from the nightstand and accesses it easily. He gapes perplexedly at her while she inputs her phone number into his contacts. She sends herself a text message and hands the phone back to him. He hesitates before accepting it, but does so without question. "...Um,"

"Text me when you get the time." Yongsun flashes him her usual bright smile, excited from the blossoming of something new. "We'll meet again at my birthday party, okay?"

Jungkook subconsciously reciprocates her infectious smile and migrates closer to her. "Okay. Does that mean you're going home now?"

"Yeah. I'll talk to you soon."

Yongsun stands on her tippy-toes and presses a light peck to his unsuspecting lips.

"I don't know what we are, but let's find out together." She whispers earnestly, her voice husky and comforting.

Confidently, Yongsun spins around and skips out of his room. Jungkook spectates fondly as she departs the BTS dorm with her fellow members of Mamamoo and waves him goodbye. He feels butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. Once the door is shut, he and Taehyung exchange glances. "Weren't you going to the gym with Jimin hyung?" The male questions, adjusting his fringe. 

".....We can skip today. I'm gonna check my phone."

"You're not gonna help me clean? You usually do."

"Today's a little different." Jungkook shuts and locks the door to his room without elaborating any further. He reaches for his phone and eagerly checks for messages, his wide brown eyes searching for her name on the screen.

In the very top bar of his messages, he receives a message from Kim Yongsun, stating, **_"My pretty dress is all soiled thanks to you. (¬､¬)"_**

Jungkook snickers and hastily taps a response, his heart beating in sheer enjoyment.

 _ **"I'll make it up to you ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ,"**_ He brightly responds.

From different places in Korea, the both of them smile at the same pixels on their shining screen.

_**"I look forward to my grand birthday present, then."** _


	5. A Difference

What do you purchase for a beautiful and successful woman who has everything?

This is the dilemma which plagues a busy Jeon Jungkook's thoughts. The male celebrity, protectively equipped with a low-rimmed hat and concealing face mask, is currently trudging through a local store, burdened by the promise of presenting a grand gift to--essentially-- a stranger. He must hurry, due to the fear that he will be noticed if he remains for too long. The public is unforgiving to those who are too honest.

Jungkook  skids to a halt near a photo frame and spiritlessly lifts it, observing the etched-in details. The price may be high, but the thoughtful value is near zero. Unlike his colleagues, Jungkook believes that purchasing Kim Yongsun jewelry and luxury purses are a waste. With her salary, she can purchase plenty as it is. He groans and slams the photo frame upside-down against the shelf, frustrated beyond comprehension.

Taehyung, who is standing beside him, jolts in surprise. He exhales shakily and relaxes himself by delicately covering his rapidly beating heart with his hand. "You scared me. Dude, are you _that_ frustrated? Why don't you hurry and pick out something she'll like?"

"Ughhh. I don't know what she likes." Jungkook spins and agonizingly trudges towards the next aisle, side-eyeing the various products. Just as he is prepared to abandon his shopping trip, a familiar, comforting smell seizes his attention. Wide-eyed, Jungkook straightens himself and inhales deeply, following a trail of the pleasing fragrance to another aisle. Upon arrival, he's overwhelmed by how familiar everything smells. In a curious effort to identify this heavenly odor, he scans the variety of merchandise on display.

Neatly resting on the shelf is a green octagonal box, with gold hangul sprawled across the front : **_Mountain Brand Jasmine Tea_**.

Everything makes sense now. The irresistible jasmine scent reminds him solely of his midnight escapes with Kim Yongsun. Her scent must have been acquired through the aromatic tea leaves in her home. The entire aisle reminds Jungkook of her comforting scent and her expectant face. Instinctively, he lifts a box nearby the tea leaves and gazes down at the simplistic gift.

"That's your gift?" Taehyung questions from behind him. "But it's so--"

"I'm buying it." Jungkook grasps the box and rushes for the cashier before anyone else can protest.

He eagerly hopes, while gazing at the boxed object, that Yongsun will like his simple gift, concealed under a simple giftwrap and selected with a simple sentiment.

* * *

**Today is February 21, 2017: Kim Yongsun's birthday.**

Outside, the dark afternoon is dim and icy. Citizens of Korea are bundled up in oversized jackets and adorning beanies to warm themselves up. The city is blanketed in a thin sheet of ice, painting the buildings white. Jeon Jungkook gazes out of the window of BTS's black van, his gentle eyes observing the dynamic lives around him. Mothers hurriedly tug their children along by the hand and couples huddle together, blissful and red-faced. Friends jog to the movies together hand-in-hand and colleagues depart for lunch in groups. Jungkook smiles sourly; he hadn't really realized it before, but he sincerely craves the experience of a normal life. He, too, wishes to stroll down the snowy neighborhood without being swarmed by a crowd. At the same time, however, he greatly appreciates his job and his fans. One side of him begs for freedom, while the other desires confinement. Jungkook can't organize his thoughts.

"Why the glum face?" Taehyung inquires beside him whilst adjusting the wrapped present in his lap. The wrapping material crinkles in his lap and he struggles to flatten it to its original form. "We're going to a birthday party, not a funeral."

"Isn't the weather too gloomy for a birthday party?" Jungkook silently responds.

Namjoon scoffs humorously from the rear of the van and shrugs his broad shoulders. "I don't think Yongsun noona can control the weather."

Jungkook responds with pure silence. He reaches for the bulky phone resting in his pocket to check for text messages from the lovely subject of their conversation. The shining light from his screen blinds him for a brief moment.

 ** _"are u guys almost here?,"_** Yongsun's text message reads.

Jungkook's eyes flicker upwards to scan the unfamiliar road. **_"I think we're near?"_**

**_"k. looking forward to that present!"_ **

Jungkook cracks a silly smile. **_"Your texting style changed a lot."_**

**_"omg i hoped u wouldn't point it out. i'm trying to get dressed & text u @ the same time _ ** **_ ㅠㅅㅠ _ ** **_"_ **

**_"o_o You're only getting ready now?? Our GPS says 10 more minutes."_ **

**_"UGH ILL TEXT U L8R"_ **

The male celebrity chuckles to himself at the idea of Yongsun running around in a panic.

"What? Who are you texting?" Jimin attempts to tune in on his business by peeking over his shoulder from the back seat. "Is it Yongsun noona again? You've been texting her nonstop since the party."

"Yeah."

"Wow, lucky you." Their manager, Sejin, cat-whistles from the driver's seat and falls silent to inch away from the subject. The BTS members generally don't associate themselves regularly with romance, hence his secret disbelief in their actual intermingling with _other_ celebrities. They would be either crazy or stupid to date during this peak in their seemingly longstanding career. Blood, Sweat, & Tears shot them to unfathomable heights of stardom. It would be dangerous to hinder with the public's patience. And yes, Sejin considers Taehyung a (rather admirable) nutcase for risking his career with Wheein. It's primarily because of Taehyung's suffering that Sejin assumes the rest won't date recklessly.

 _"Nothing is going on between us,"_ Jungkook almost instinctively spouts, but suppresses the untruthful words. Instead, he attempts to divert the subject away from revealing his secret affairs. No one needs to know; not yet. "Do you think she'll like the present?"

"Well I don't know about _your_ present, but girls love flowers. My ex-girlfriend always brightened up when I got her roses." Sejin brags, reminiscing the beauty of romance.

"But she's your ex, we can only assume that didn't go well." Namjoon jokes, prompting laughs from everyone in the car.

Taehyung snickers and adds his own input to comfort his obviously nervous friend. "I think she'll like your gift. Maybe you should've bought some flowers, too. Wheein says Yongsun noona loves flowers."

"This kid's always talking about Wheein, Wheein, Wheein." Jimin teases and jokingly jabs Taehyung's side. "What happened to 'my hyungs are the most important', huh?"

Taehyung grins his usual wide-mouthed smile and swats away Jimin's hand. "I'm just trying to help him, hyung!"

Jungkook laughs and inches away from Jimin's reach, in case the male decides to jab him too. "I don't need your advice." He pompously jokes and pats down his coconut hair. "I'm popular with girls."

"You can't even look a girl in the eye, what makes you think you're such a ladykiller?" Namjoon sharply remarks.

The entire car erupts into laughter and warms up the chilly atmosphere in the vehicle.

Ten minutes later, and they arrive at a rather quaint apartment building. All four BTS members in the vehicle slip on face masks and black jackets for extra measure; paparazzi and the public must be avoided at all costs. Once all of them gather their belongings and presents, they dash directly from the car to Yongsun's supposed apartment door. Jungkook faintly recalls stumbling through her door in his drunken state, and nervously strolling outside the morning after. Now, he is entering more sober than ever, and with other people to boot.

The door swings open to reveal the ethereal Kim Yongsun, dressed in a red off-the-shoulder minidress and a red choker to match. Her nonvivid pink hair is curled and rests picture-perfect on her right shoulder. Jungkook's mouth opens inexplicably; by her fitting outfit, he's reminded of their first night together, except this time, Yongsun is more stunning than racy. "Oh my god, it's _so_ cold!" Yongsun shivers and gestures for everyone to enter, hugging herself in the process. "I didn't even notice it was snowing. I've been inside all day. Come on, it's warmer in here."

Once everyone is inside, the boys excitably jump up and down around Yongsun, shouting wishes of happy birthday to her.

The birthday girl shines radiantly with laughter. Her squeaky laughs and beaming smile nearly blinds Jungkook as he joins in the excitement. It's definitely refreshing to see her face again after a long week. He has anticipated this day for much too long. "You guys are too funny. Grab a seat! You can put the gifts on the coffee table. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

One glance around the room tells Jungkook that no one else is present. Where are her family members?

"Soda for me please." Taehyung smiles and advances into the apartment, seating himself on Yongsun's little white sofa.

"Just water." Namjoon requests, plopping down beside Taehyung. He reaches for the television remote, increasing the volume on their Blood Sweat and Tears performance shining on the screen.

"Soda for me too." Jimin relaxes beside Namjoon, his eyes warily observing his surroundings. "So, um.. is Hyejin not here yet?"

Namjoon hurriedly glances over to Jimin, scanning his face for his intentions. Obviously, the two are a bit tense about the subject.

"Oh? You seem excited to see her." Yongsun giggles, aware of their little war over the youngest in her band. "She's coming soon. She's cooking food for the party in her own apartment. Once she's done, she'll hurry over." Yongsun notices Taehyung expectantly staring in her direction as well. "Yes, Wheein's coming too." After answering their plethora of questions, she flees to the kitchen; Jungkook trails behind her.

On his way to her kitchen, Jungkook carefully takes in the details of her apartment. On that horrifying day when he first awoke here, he hadn't cared to observe the personality in her decorations. There are plenty of gifts from her fans tastefully complimenting the corners in the rooms. The rest of her decorations, such as potted plants or figurines, are girly with a hint of nerdy.

"Do you like my apartment?" Yongsun beams at him, then bends to retrieve the drinks from her fridge.

Jungkook observes her bent figure for a split second and then nods, turning his head away. "Yeah. It looks clean and nice. I really like the Big Bang figurines on your shelf."

"You've been here before, you didn't notice them?" She straightens herself, struggling with the abundance of drinks circled in her pale arms.

Jungkook hurriedly props his gift down beside the fridge and offers to carry half of the drinks. Once he's able to grasp them in his arms, he shuffles to the living room and carefully sets them down behind his hyungs. "I didn't really look around."

"Thanks." Yongsun props the drinks down near him with ease and giggles. "You like Big Bang too?"

"I really idealized G-Dragon back then, and I still do." Jungkook states with utter passion. "I became an idol because of him."

She accepts the fact with a silly smile. "Then it makes sense that you're such a good performer."

Caught off-guard with the sudden compliment, Jungkook feels his face slightly heating up. "Oh, um.." He scratches the back of his neck nervously, overly conscious that his brother-like colleagues are near him. "Thank you."

Just then, someone barges through the front door with several gift bags dangling from her forearms. "Happpppyy birthdayyyyy, Kim Yongsuuuuun!" Moonbyul giddily announces, bouncing inside of the room. She triggers a party popper, drawing shouts of excitement from the males in the room. Wheein and Hyejin energetically bounce in behind Moonbyul, grasping a karaoke machine and several crock pots of food, respectively.

"Yaaay! Woohoo!" Yongsun cheers, clapping her hands and hopping up and down. Her excitable demeanor enlivens all figures in the room.

Namjoon and Jimin both spring to their feet, each one attempting to ease Hyejin's load by voluntarily hefting her crock pots to the (rather small) dining table. "You look great," and "I'm glad to see you," escape from their lips in adorable attempts to woo her. The rest of the room smile at the innocent sight.

Meanwhile, Wheein squeals and reunites with her excitable boyfriend Kim Taehyung. "You came!!"

"Of course I did!! I said I would~" He squeezes her in a tight hug and retrieves the karaoke machine, turning in Yongsun's direction for confirmation. "Noona, want me to set up the karaoke machine for you?"

"That'd be nice, thanks!" Yongsun nods and proceeds to busy herself with the challenging task of distributing drinks to everyone. Moonbyul halts her in her tracks and resumes the task on her own; she greatly insists that the birthday girl should not be overworking herself.

Thus, with everyone setting up their own respective areas of the party, Yongsun and Jungkook are left alone in the middle of the living room. "Want a drink?" Yongsun offers him whilst pondering the drink she desires. Jungkook eyes the can of green tea amidst the various drinks, already attempting to estimate her choice. After much deliberation she snatches the green tea, _as expected,_ and casts her curious eyes in his direction.

For the first time that day, they make long and careful eye contact. Jungkook smiles slightly, satisfied by how quickly he's picking up her menial-- but cute-- habits. Now, he's strengthened by a newfound confidence in his present for her. "Can I have green tea too?"

"Sure!" Yongsun snatches the second can of green tea and hands it to him. Their hands graze against each other slightly, and Jungkook notices how Yongsun's expression alters from content to slightly bashful. He is able to read her like an open book, and her emotions are significantly more comforting than her confusion during their first morning together.

They both modestly sip their drinks.

Just as Jungkook adapts to the mutual contentment, Yongsun's expression contorts into one of utter anticipation. "Oh, right! C'mere, Jungkook." Snatching his wrist, she hobbles out of the living room and into the kitchen, away from the prying eyes of their respective bands. With every hurried step, Jungkook's heart beats faster due to a mixture of confusion and enthusiasm. He focuses on her angelic face, and her subtle lip bite as she gestures to the humble little box on the floor. "Can I open your grand gift right now?"

"Right now?" Jungkook sets down his drink, then awkwardly tucks his hands together. "You _can_.. but aren't you going to open it in front of everyone else?"

"I was planning to, but I've been waiting for your present all week and I can't wait any longer. Everyone is taking too long to set up. Please?" Yongsun pleads with big round puppy eyes, her hands pressed together in a begging gesture. 

Jungkook caves in almost immediately; not only is Yongsun super fucking adorable, but she also shares his sentiment of excitement throughout the week. Their mutual sensitivity is the driving force behind their curious relationship. It's all too fast-paced, but too pleasing all at once. How can he deny someone who kisses him so passionately and smiles at him so endearingly? It's all just so.. different than his past vanilla relationships. "Okay, you can open it." Jungkook eventually nods and transfers the present from the floor to the counter for easy access. 

Cautious hands reach out to grasp the edges of the simply wrapped present. Yongsun marvels at the uncomplicated yet oh-so-different wrapping paper and cracks a smile. Jungkook's eyebrow twitches upwards in curiosity; what the fuck is that adorably dorky smile supposed to mean?

In an instant, Yongsun peels off the wrapping paper to reveal a cardboard box. "Wow, you got me a box? That's so thoughtful." The idol sarcastically sniffles and swipes away a nonexistent tear.

Jungkook grins in a silly fashion and nudges the box closer to her. "I knew you'd like the box, it's small but you can fit inside perfectly." Implying her short height.

Yongsun giggles and ignores his comment about her height, bending the flaps of the boxes open. Inside is a ceramic teapot, enhanced with sensibly-drawn gold dragons: probably a reference to her name. Yongsun pauses after swatting away the foam bits, her eyes wide and focused on the teapot with disbelief.

Jungkook, upon analyzing her unfavorable countenance, rushes to provide an explanation before she can kick him in the ass for his admittedly cheap present. "Um, so, I wanted to--"

"I love this!"

"Huh?"

"I said I love this! Oh, it's so pretty~" Yongsun traces the intricate designs with her slim finger and sighs dreamily. "How did you know I wanted one?"

Caught off-guard by her overwhelmingly positive reaction, Jungkook struggles to find his answer. "Um.. during my first time here, when you made tea, I noticed you were using teabags. I figured a wealthy idol wouldn't use cheap teabags.. so I bought a teapot? It took me a while to pick out, because I honestly don't know a lot about you yet..."

Yongsun's careful eyes flicker up towards him. She observes his puzzled mien and tenderly grasps his hand, flinching ever so slightly at the electricity that sparks as soon as their fingers touch. Their eyes lock together to reaffirm each others' emotions. "Thanks, Jungkook. I mean it." In comparison to all the upscale brands and pricey gifts that Yongsun had received from fans and friends, this one is significantly more grandeur. The feelings behind it are so pure.. and so hopeful. The thought and agony poured into her present is all expressed on his ultimately satisfied face. _What a cutie_. "I think this is my best present so far."

"Really? You don't have to lie to make me feel better." 

"I mean it though! So far, at least." Yongsun steals another loving glance at the present. 

Jungkook tilts his head, still in partial disbelief. "What about your parents' gifts?" _Right_ , he had forgotten about her parents. He had wondered, upon first entering, why their presence was nonexistent at their daughter's birthday party.

The female celebrity scoffs lightly and grasps his hand tighter. "I'm not on good terms with them."

Solemnly, Jungkook squeezes her thin fingers. "That's still unfair. It's your birthday." He whispers, soaking in all of her vulnerable points; he must not trigger her troubled mood ever again. 

"Apparently it's a waste of time to see a daughter who betrayed her parents' dreams for her own." The darkness casting itself upon Yongsun's features implies a heartwrenching story to tell. Her gaze is cast to the ground. "It's surprising how lonely a parent's abandonment can feel, even though I have thousands of fans."

Jungkook's heart twists in pain; he can relate all too well to the loneliness despite all of his fans. It would be wrong to venture more on a depressing subject on her happiest day of the year. "The rest of us will make up for it." He swiftly changes the subject and comfortingly strokes her hand with his thumb, relieved to be the person she confided in for tonight. Though they may still not know much about each other, Jungkook is slowly learning. Whether or not he _should_ be learning private things about the famous, six-years-older Solar is still a question up for debate.

But nothing is actively stopping him from doing so.  
 _At least not right now._

Steadily, Yongsun's gloomy expression morphs into one of relief. "I'm sure you will. Let's go, I think I hear Hyejin calling for us." 

Their fingers unravel from each other before they exit the kitchen, strolling together side-by-side.

When you combine two groups known for their boisterous natures, chaos is the one and only product. Yongsun's birthday party is a horrendous blur of tacky party games, energized screaming, and over-the-top silly dancing. During every second of the celebration, bickering and laughter reverberate throughout the bustling room. Jungkook is lucky enough to have scored a seat beside Yongsun, and he finds himself laughing very often due to her unusually energetic personality. He draws laughter from her in return; her happiness is his main mission for the party. Her dolphin-like laughter and whiny protests are refreshing to Jungkook, who is accustomed to working with cutesy, excessively feminine gals. 

Jungkook grins wide when Yongsun smacks him on the arm, a whiny whimper escaping her. "Stop winning every game! You're too good at these!!"

"That's why we call him the Golden Maknae: he's good at everything. We accept second place as the new first place nowadays." Namjoon explains from beside Hyejin, shaking his head disapprovingly.

While everyone laughs, Yongsun instead admiringly gazes at a proud Jungkook. _She's learning more about him too_. When he snaps out of his pride and glances at her, she shoots him a tiny smile. He reciprocates it evenly, and barely flinches when Yongsun secretly grasps his hand and shields their crime behind her. 

Her meaningful words from a week prior relay in his head like a mantra.

_**"I don't know what we are, but let's find out together."** _

Jungkook silently laces their fingers together, red-faced yet warm.

_No one but them are aware of the forbidden secret hiding behind Kim Yongsun's back._

* * *

Midnight strikes, and the BTS members are ushered out of the apartment; they all have an awards ceremony to attend the next day and require lots of sleep. Jungkook is the last to depart, but before he does, he tugs Yongsun outside with him by the hand and shuts the door behind them. He sends a quick glance over his shoulder to ensure the BTS members are already heading for the van without him.

Yongsun gazes up at him in alarm. "What? What is it?" It's cold outside, and she's forced to seek warmth through crossing her arms.

Jungkook reaffixes his gaze onto her and breathes a gentle sigh. "Sorry. I just wanted to say happy birthday, again. Jimin hyung made me realize I didn't really say it properly." He smiles earnestly, his eyes shaping into adorable little half-moons. "So, happy birthday. Thanks for letting us come to your party. I hope we made you happy today." _And hopefully we filled in for your parents' absence._

Yongsun abruptly falls silent, all of her logic failing her. Along with her silence, Jungkook's once-confident smile fades away. His eyes shoot open wide when he notices tears glistening in her hurt eyes. "D-Did I say something wrong?" Panic commences within him. Did he make her cry needlessly? "Oh crap, I'm sorr-'

Yongsun interrupts him with a long, unexpected kiss. Jungkook relaxes under the feel of her familiar lips and secures his arms around her waist, bringing her skinny figure closer to him. Her lips taste exactly like her birthday cake and her body is cold, prompting a desire within him to protectively shield her from Seoul's unforgiving weather. But if they stand in an embrace too long in the middle of the hallway, scandals will spread, and fast. 

When they unwillingly retreat from their kiss, Yongsun mutters against his lips, "You made me very happy today." Her face is flushed from the heat of their kiss and her eyes are dewy with appreciation. "I'll see you tomorrow, Jungkook. Sleep well." After pressing one last peck to his irresistibly soft lips, she turns and re-enters the apartment without a second word.

The door is firmly shut, and Yongsun returns to her reality of organizing her cluttered apartment with her fellow Mamamoo members... after patting away the redness burning on her cheeks, of course.

Meanwhile, Jungkook crawls into the backseat of the BTS van with pure giddiness pumping through his veins. The car is brimming with utter silence, as Namjoon and Jimin focus on their texts from Hyejin, and Taehyung rests his head on Jungkook's shoulder for a short nap.

As Jungkook gazes out of the frosted car window and the landscape rolls by at fifty miles per hour,  
the snowy weather suddenly doesn't seem so lonely anymore.


	6. Feel

Flashing lights.

Flickering cameras.

Judging eyes.

Screams of admiration.

"Jungkookie, over here!"

"Jungkook Oppa!!"

The public is here to monitor him.  
Jeon Jungkook, upon climbing out of the band's vehicle, lifts a heavy arm to hesitantly wave at the anticipating crowd. The majority of the audience are BTS fans, as seen by the sheer number of Army bombs teasingly rattling in the air. The crowd screams and shouts in response to his minimal gesture, nearly topping over security as a (rather common) result. Jungkook smiles bitterly, regarding his multitudes of dedicated fans with both affection and guilt. "You guys will get sick in this cold weather." He affectionately nags in his head, but is nudged forward by a considerably grumpy Namjoon before he can verbalize his worries.

As the group of 7 strut down the red carpet and into the interviewing section of the performance building, Jungkook slightly winces at the prying lens of the camera directly pointed at him. Reasonably, he fears the eyes of the tattle-tale cameras, for he is shielding a substantial lie. Any second, he can slip about his intimate episodes with Kim Yongsun and devastate both of their careers.

"Here comes Bangtan! Wow, aren't they handsome, everyone?" The host of Gaon Chart Awards Ceremony announces for all to hear, prompting cheers from the crowd outside.

Jungkook clenches his jaw and silently poses for the cameras. A fake, but rather convincing, smile plasters itself onto his golden face. The photo session passes hastily, allowing for BTS's swift exit from the red carpet. Jungkook, considerably inattentive due to his pacing thoughts, struggles with which side of the stage to exit from. After a solid five seconds of disorganized shuffling, Jungkook impulsively jogs after Namjoon. Yoongi and Hoseok snicker and tease him on their path to the dressing room, resulting only in burning embarrassment for the youngest. Damn, he really needs to focus.

BTS is escorted down an unnecessarily long hallway to their dressing room. Whilst drinking in his surroundings, Jungkook spots a familiar set of hangul etched onto a certain door's nameplate. "마마무 (MAMAMOO)" is intimidatingly engraved into the label to indicate the femme fatales' dressing room. Jungkook halters in his step, tempted to barge in and greet the older woman whom he had become closely acquainted with. Unfortunately, he is dragged forwards by Taehyung, who sympathizes with his pain but is more aware of the limitations of their situation. Jungkook lowers his gaze to the floor.

After greeting their seniors and returning to their dressing room, the group branches out into sections. Those who require an instant touch-up to their hair and makeup are ushered to the side by the makeup artists. Those who are already prepared, namely Jungkook, are free to roam around the dressing room and entertain themselves until the awards ceremony begins. 

Normally, Jungkook would utilize this situation to strike up a conversation with one of his beloved hyungs. Today, however, the dressing room is engulfed by an eerie silence. An atmosphere of murder emanates from both Namjoon and Jimin, which is rare for both the affectionate males. Jungkook and Seokjin nervously glance at each other, silently recognizing the recent phenomenon that pitched Namjoon and Jimin's close relationship into disrepair.

It all started with a simple sentence.

The members of BTS were gathered around the television in the dark living room of their dorm, sharing a necessary heart-to-heart conversation before they dozed off for the Gaon Chart awards the next day. It was Jimin's turn to speak. Jungkook recalls shifting in his comfortable seat beside the pinkhead and witnessing his countenance morph from heavy reluctance to impulsive courage. 

Warmth glowed in his dim eyes. "I'm.. going to ask Hyejin on a date tomorrow." The sentence escaped smoothly, with intonations of adoration in his smooth voice. 

The room fell absolutely silent. Five of the seven members hesitantly shifted their gazes to Kim Namjoon, whose expression was growing cloudier by the second. Park Jimin had unbelievably spoken of his contested affections for Ahn Hyejin. All other BTS members knew that hell would break loose. It was too early in their competitions to make such a decisive move. It was unfair.

"What? Jimin, what the hell?" Namjoon scowled, the shining television screen casting a dark shadow across his eyes. His shoulders tensed and he leaned forward angrily, hoping that reasoning would buy him more time. "We promised that we would wait for her answer! You can't just act on your own accord like that!"

"Who said I can't?" Jimin barked in response, grasping at the cup in his hands with an unmerciful strength. His volume grew progressively louder. "I saw what you did at Yongsun noona's party! You were holding Hyejin's fucking hand! It's unfair how you're gaining leverage, when I promised to wait!" Fury blazed in his eyes, tearing down the wall of patience that he once built out of brotherhood.

No one dared to quench the fire in him; it was already blistering.

And Kim Namjoon continued to feed the flames.  
"It's not my fucking fault she likes me more, you bastard!"

Jungkook held his breath as Jimin arose from his seat and launched himself at his rival. 

The remainder of their night is a blur of screaming and restraining them from physically harming each other. The vicious verbal insults progressed for an infinite amount of time, to the extent where Jimin's voice was reduced to a croaky mess today. Seokjin, who nervously observes a gloomy Jimin from the corner of his eye, shakes his head and shrugs in Jungkook's direction. The conflict must be resolved between the two of them.

Jungkook nods and distracts himself from the painful atmosphere by focusing on his phone. He briefly contemplates texting Yongsun to ascertain her arrival to the Gaon Awards Ceremony, but notices she had beat him to it approximately five minutes ago. "I see you on the livestream~ You got confused on the red carpet? Heehee~ Cute." 

Embarrassment burns hot on Jungkook's cheeks. He hadn't realized she could be watching the red carpet's livestream. "Are you already here?"

Yongsun's response arrives quickly. "Yup! We're saying hi to the sunbaes. We're walking to your dressing room right now~"

Slight panic seizes him. If Ahn Hyejin prematurely treats either of his hyungs with affection, Jimin is likely to explode with resentment again. Jungkook fumbles with his phone and grasps Seokjin's sleeve to earn his opinion on a resolution. "Hyung, I--"

"Hello!" A familiar raspy, husky voice pierces the bleak atmosphere in the room. Ahn Hyejin of Mamamoo struts inside confidently, her million-dollar smile providing light to a somewhat dark situation. Behind her, Wheein, Moonbyul, and Yongsun all intrude into the room, each female bright-faced and clueless. Wheein hobbles up to Taehyung without a second thought, Moonbyul waves hello to the boys, Yongsun hurries in Jungkook's direction, and Hyejin strolls directly towards Jimin and Namjoon. Despite her noisy surroundings, Hyejin's smile falters when she notices the grim expressions on her two suitors. "...What happ--"

"Can we not talk right now?" Namjoon grumbles, coldly glancing away from the woman who gently held his hand the day prior. Jimin remains silent, focusing on the makeup artist who is definitely weighed down by the awkward atmosphere in the room.

Yongsun is barely halfway across the room before the rowdiness from the other pairs in the room dies down significantly. Hyejin's face is stricken with horror for all to see. The room remains silent for a long moment before Hyejin finally inhales and declares, "If you think I'm going to walk away after that, you're wrong! Talk to me properly, you two!"

Again, crickets chirp in the statically silent room. Everyone carefully glances at each other, unsure how to approach the current situation. Jungkook stares doe-eyed at his two conflicting hyungs who once possessed an unbreakable bond. He doesn't want to witness this. A strange pain throbs in his chest. Why can't everyone get along like before? Why must a simple love tear them apart?

Yongsun scans Jungkook's injured expression briefly before instantly deciding that she must act. Assuredly, she approaches him with a smile and wraps her fingers around his wrist. "We're gonna go to the bathroom." Or so she claims, however her main goal is to escape their toxic environment. The other BTS and Mamamoo members nod their heads, resuming their conversations in tiny mutters as to not disturb the conflict on the opposite side of the room.

Yongsun yanks a lethargic Jungkook to Mamamoo's dressing room and securely locks the door behind them. The room is surprisingly empty, but it makes sense considering they newly arrived. "Oh my god, that was so stuffy and awkward!" Yongsun groans and collapses on a spacious black couch, patting the spot beside her. "What happened? Why were they so grumpy?" Her slim figure, hugged by an elegant white dress, is easily discernable against the dark background. 

Jungkook honestly missed her squeaky voice, although it had only been a day since they last met. He accepts her invitation by settling beside her on the couch and neatly tucking his hands above his lap. "They fought all yesterday night because Jimin hyung wanted to ask her out on a date first."

"Hyejin really needs to pick one and date him. If she keeps this up, they'll kill each other." 

"I agree. I hate seeing conflict between my hyungs." Jungkook mutters, fiddling with his fingers. Will they really be alright?

Yongsun takes heed of his conflicted expression and gently grasps his hand. Her round eyes are comforting orbs, providing an escape from his grim dorm life. "They'll make up soon. I think even Hyejin understands that she can't keep things like this forever. Okay? So perk up a bit." In an unbearably adorable attempt to comfort him, she squishes his cheeks and squeakily giggles. "Please? For Noona?"

Jungkook, with his squished cheeks and all, affectionately gazes at the beautiful woman before him. Her signature rosy hair is secured behind her, but her radiance still shines through her lovely features and her pronounced hips. Not to mention, her familiar expectant face is so fucking cute that it physically hurts him. Without warning, he closes the distance between their faces and greedily molds his lips against hers. Yongsun squeaks in shock, but instantaneously relaxes against him and drapes both of her skinny arms around his wide shoulders. Lately, Jungkook has discovered that his newfound addiction is kissing Kim Yongsun. It feels so fucking gratifying when he peeks through half-opened eyes at the mien of pure ecstasy on her face and how her eyebrow is cocked downwards in arousal. He knows he exercises power over her in this aspect; with a simple kiss, he can arouse all of her senses at once. 

Jungkook breaks away from the kiss, muttering huskily against her lips, "Sure. I'll perk up for you, Noona."  

He watches from a close distance as she regains her breath, her hazy eyes digging straight into his. He senses a minor trace of anger in her eyes. "Jungkook." She whispers, digging her nails into the back of his neck.

Jungkook hisses slightly; although the sensation is painful, when Kim Yongsun leaves her marks on him, he finds it unbelievably sexy. "Yes?" He whispers in response, his secure arms creeping around her tiny waist.

Yongsun inches forward boldly, positioning herself to straddle his lap. The fabric of her dress slides upward with her abrupt movements, revealing her milky thighs. Jungkook gulps, feeling himself tighten in his pants at the sight. He reaches to grasp her hip, only to have his wrist suddenly seized by her thin fingers. "Jungkook, what do you want us to be?" The beauty abruptly inquires, panic flashing in her eyes. 

Jungkook instantly gulps at the inevitable question. It isn't as if the pensive question is particularly new between the two of them. It had nagged him before, to think carefully about the future of what they are. They had done all of a celebrity's taboos together: fucking, kissing, hiding from the public, and more importantly, this. All in the wrong order.

But it all felt so fucking right with her. All of their heated kisses, all of her whispers of mutual hesitance, all of her stunning smiles and all of her consoling scent. Jeon Jungkook could have awoken with anyone that fateful morning, but none of it would be the same. The pair are so similar yet so different: they have different ages and different mindsets, but both are reserved about their feelings and express them through physical affection alone. Otherwise, Jungkook would have been overwhelmed by everything. He appreciates Yongsun, who allows him extra time and acknowledges his efforts to understand her unusually energetic self.

Oh, that's right.

He still has so much more to learn about her.

Jungkook finally meets her wavering eyes, which lost their confidence long ago. He frees his wrist from her grasp and intertwines their fingers together, his eyes searching hers. "I can see right through you." He murmurs, pressing a peck to her hand. Her pronounced countenance of concern is a tell-tale sign of her fear of rejection. 

Yongsun helplessly observes him. "I bet you can." She responds in a low voice, her heart pounding nervously. Although Taehyung had recommended for her to talk this through with him, perhaps it was a bad idea after all. She's scared. "But I can't see through you at all."

A light scoff escapes the male celebrity. He brushes a lock of stray hair away from her pale face and smiles lightly. His decision betrays his thousands of fans in the cold outside, but none of it matters anymore. Not with Kim Yongsun hovering over him, her lipstick smeared from his own amorous desires. "I want to explore what we can be." He finally reveals, despite all of his morals struggling against it. Their relationship is so very wrong, but feels so very right. Nothing is stopping him from answering with the truth.

She bites her lip and speaks breathlessly, the cloudy lust returning to her eyes. "...What else do you want, Jungkook? Tell me."

Jungkook's eyebrow twitches at the very sight. She's luring him in, he knows she is, but he can't resist her. He has never been able to resist her. "I want you, Noona."

Yongsun clutches at the hair on the back of his head, visibly weakened by his words. "Then I'm all yours."

Jungkook's lips crash against hers in a frenzy. He feels her tongue brush against his fleetingly, drawing a moan of agony from the younger. He feels her grin smugly against him, like a mischievous cat beckoning for a punishment. Although he may appreciate exercising power over Yongsun, her naturally dominant nature drives him fucking insane. But he won't lose. His competitive fingers trickle up the depths of her dress and dip between her thighs to graze against her sensitivity. Yongsun's breath hitches. Instinctively, her hips rock forward slightly and a guttural moan escapes her at the amazing friction. Her lace underwear is damp; Jungkook can feel it. He leans back slightly, ogling the blushing goddess who is desperately rocking herself forwards to meet his fingers. The sight is a huge fucking turn on.

Too bad they miscalculated their time.

"Unnie!! Are you in there with Jungkook? The makeup artists can't get in!" Wheein's clear voice abruptly rings out, followed by loud and obnoxious knocks.

Both Yongsun and Jungkook immediately freeze in their place. "Holy shit, I forgot about them!" Yongsun sharply whispers, crawling off of him and readjusting herself. "Wipe my lipstick off of your face, or else we'll get caught!" 

Jungkook snaps right back to reality and utilizes his black sleeve to wipe away the pink pigment. "What do I do about this??" He gestures down to the trouble in his pants, shuffling uncomfortably. 

"Unnie?!" More unpleasant knocking, this time from Moonbyul.

"Just wrap a jacket around your waist and splash your neck with cold water later! I'm sorry, I'll make it up to you next time!" Yongsun tosses her thick winter jacket in his direction and swings the door open after after all evidences of their secret is hidden.

Moonbyul and the various makeup artists hobble into the room hurriedly. "Geez, you took forever! We're on a schedule, you know."

Wheein strolls inside as well, but her hesitation past the door nearly gives them heart attacks. "What were you two doing in here?"

"Oh, just talking! Right??" Yongsun, the least convincing liar on planet Earth, nervously laughs and glances to Jungkook for affirmation.

"R-Right. Yeah." Jungkook shuffles for the door, his heart still violently pulsating from Yongsun's teasing. "I'm gonna go back to my changing room. Thanks for talking  with me, Noona."

"Yep, see you in a bit!" Yongsun awkwardly waves.

The rest of the room thankfully doesn't seem to notice her horrendous acting, with the sole exception of Jung Wheein. "Hope you enjoyed it while it lasted, Unnie." The beagle cackles and nudges the nearest makeup artist. "Yongsun unnie needs her lipstick redone, help her out with that please!"

When will she ever catch a break?

The remainder of the Gaon Chart awards is hell; Yongsun is admittedly uncomfortable the entire time. Although she must serve as an MC for the event and perform as Mamamoo's Solar, the tasks are difficult to execute while her entire body aches for Jeon Jungkook's touch. Thanks to his front-row seat in the audience, she is able to stare at his stupidly handsome face during the entirety of the event. Unfortunately for her, however, his burning gaze is on her during every second of her MCing.

She can't focus with him around.

Jungkook, on the other hand, is mutually uncomfortable whilst observing her performances. Although the cold water trick may have sufficed for now, the frustration and desire still lingers. But at some point in her adorably awkward hosting, Solar's fellow host, Leeteuk, mentions her belated birthday and beckons everyone to sing for her.

Although Jungkook does not sing along, he proceeds onwards with clapping and smiling,  
because he had already wished Kim Yongsun a happy, happy birthday the day prior, on a sweet snowy day.


	7. 7. Rain in Winter

"I just don't know what to do." Distress.

"To be fair, it's your fault. You shouldn't have been unfair about it." Indifference.

"Whoa, Byul unnie, don't be so blunt about it! Hyejin is fragile right now." Concern.

Kim Yongsun breathes a long and stressed sigh, surveying the mental state of the three other females nested on the bed. Yongsun, Moonbyul, and Wheein had agreed to meet up to comfort an obviously discouraged Ahn Hyejin about her conflicts with Jimin and Namjoon. So far their hour-long progress seems increasingly ineffective, considering the comfort trio's vastly different viewpoints. Moonbyul and Wheein had been bickering back and forth for what felt like an eternity, not allowing any space for Hyejin to speak her own shaky input or for Yongsun to breathe. Quite honestly, the whole ordeal is simply a pestersome headache. Yongsun wants to sob from the sheer frustration lingering in her throat.

"If I'm not blunt about it, how will Hyejin ever learn anything?" Moonbyul quarrels, her eyebrows cocked downwards in absolute frustration.

"That doesn't mean you should be rude about it!" Wheein asserts, raising her voice and thus causing a throbbing headache to the leader of their group. "You're so damn insensitive sometimes!"

"You know what, I need a drink." Too frazzled by the sudden conflicts within her group, Yongsun grasps her phone and trudges out of Hyejin's gloomy room. As the leader of Mamamoo, Yongsun is expected to maintain order within the pack. However, the task is impossible once the trio begins to argue needlessly. During times like this, Yongsun can't help but feel helpless and incapable. The public views her as an impeccable and strong-minded leader, however the reality seems to be spiraling out of her control. She leans against the kitchen counter, switching on her phone to distract herself from her depressing mood. Yongsun requires something, anything, to distract her from the irritation tugging at her jumbled ball of fragile feelings.

Upon scrolling aimlessly on her phone, she conveniently discovers a missed call from Jungkook. Blinking slightly, she dials his number and nervously presses her phone to her ear. Their last moments of interaction had been at the Gaon Chart Awards, due to Jungkook's irrationally busy schedule. Approximately two weeks had passed since they were last able to speak. Yongsun fleetingly wonders if he ever desired her presence during that time.

"Hello?" Jungkook's familiar, bright voice inquires from the other side of the line, comforting her greatly. It had been much too long. "Noona?" In the background, Yongsun overhears a familiar video game soundtrack and a rowdy Taehyung.

"Ahhh, Jungkook! How can you abandon our team for a phone call?!" Taehyung's far-away voice whines, followed suit by a frantic shriek. "We're gonna lose!!"

Yongsun cracks a silly grin, allowing a hint of her dolphin giggle to escape. Strangely, her heart warms with the fact that Jungkook had dropped everything to answer her measly call. Perhaps he really did yearn to see her during their time apart. "Hey, you. Am I bothering?"

"No, not at all!" Jungkook reassures sweetly, although the background noise seems to suggest the contrary. "Erm.. why did you call?"

"I should be asking you that. You called me first, remember?" Yongsun twirls a strand of stray hair around her index finger, observing the pink strand absentmindedly. 

"Oh.. it's because I finally have a free schedule today and tomorrow. I was wondering if.. maybe.. you wanted to go somewhere. We don't have to, if you're busy?"

Yongsun giggles and shrugs her shoulders, endeared by his attempts to strengthen their bond. "Well, I'd rather go out than stay here."

"...Why? What's wrong?" Jungkook's sudden caring tone inquires from the phone.

Yongsun lowers her head, stricken with the desire to stomp away from her current location and rant all about the troubles within her group. It seems that, in Jungkook's company, Yongsun is free from the fear of criticism and judgment that Mamamoo and the public inflicts upon her. Briefly, she sighs away her dreary inflections and forces a self-convincing smile. "Nothing. Let's meet up. Does Han River sound okay? In one hour?"

"Han River? We're meeting in public?"

"Duh. That's how a date works." She giggles, "Don't worry, I go by myself all the time. Just wear a cap and a mask. You'll find me: I'll look equally suspicious."

"Okay.. see you in a bit."

"Jungkook, how could you let us die?! We trusted-" A despairing Taehyung wails in the background, but is unfortunately cut off when Jungkook cuts the call. Yongsun giggles and departs to Hyejin's room, prepared to ditch the gloomy mood in favor of someone who makes her much happier.

Approximately an hour later, Yongsun arrives at the quaint Han River, bustling with giddy children and shy couples. Despite the winter frost and dim clouds sweeping through all of South Korea, the sandy area still retains a sort of wholesome beauty of unison as she approaches her favorite tree. The vivid green leaves had fluttered away by now, leaving the branches bare, but Yongsun still retains a strong sense of attachment to the familiar oak. In this very spot, she had set up several picnics with Mamamoo prior to their debut. Here, they harmonized together to several Beyonce songs. Here, they comforted her about her separation from her parents. Here, they ate fried chicken and giggled about their designated stage names. Here, they celebrated their debut: their departure on a new journey together. And here, Yongsun and Jungkook would depart on a journey of their own.

"Good evening, beautiful." A warm, familiar voice rings out beside her ear. The mere genuinity of his tone is enough to shoot abrupt shivers down her spine. Damn, she really missed his rare presence.

"Beautiful?" Kim Yongsun giggles, baffled by how strangely cheesy the younger male can be. "You can't even see my face through my mask though? Stop being greasy, you weirdo!" She playfully nudges his leg with her elbow, her mood considerably brightened by his very presence.

"You're always pretty, though?" A thoroughly concealed Jungkook settles cross-legged and across from her, bundled up in a thick winter jacket and hidden by a face mask. His knees briefly brush against her neatly folded legs, causing her to tense slightly. His moon-shaped eyes signal a probable wide smile due to their fleeting moment of menial skinship. They both realize the importance of taking things slow(er) from hereon out, although he hadn't explicitly verbalized it. With the unfamiliar concept of self-restraint between them, now everything feels electric. "Do you come to Han River often?"

"You have a dangerous mouth." Yongsun's warm chocolate eyes observe Jungkook carefully. Strangely she finds herself seeking any changes within his features, perhaps because of their prolonged time apart. "Yeah, I do come here often. Han River is a very special place to me: I've been through a lot here." Fondly, she peers at the fluid waves of the glistening blue water and the imprint it leaves on the coarse sand. "It never changes." Wistfully, she inhales deeply to soak in the air. Compared to an hour prior, she is significantly more relaxed.

"Noona, what's troubling you?"

With a miniscule flinch, Yongsun shifts her head to return his attentive gaze. "..What do you mean?"

"I mean.. earlier, on the phone. You were sad, weren't you? Something was a bit... off. "

"How could you tell?" Absolutely befuddled by her own apparent transparency, she gapes at him with a panicked countenance.

Jungkook reaches cautiously for her idle hand and surrounds it with his own. With sincere eyes, he mutters, "I told you last week: I can see right through you."

Silence plagues the atmosphere. Jungkook does not break it, but remains soundless, awaiting for Yongsun's own confidence to embolden her. Although he expects sadness to linger in her eyes, he is only able to detect a rising sense of resentment. Floored by her unforeseen emotions, he cocks one eyebrow upwards but patiently awaits an answer.

"The whole predicament with Hyejin, Namjoon, and Jimin.. It just makes me feel so helpless." Anger is channeled to Jungkook's hand through her tight, relentless grip. Gradually, however, she softens. "We tried to comfort her, but.. now Byul and Wheein are arguing about it. I couldn't say anything to mediate the situation because I was so focused on helping Hyejin. But at some point, the air was so suffocating that I needed to step out. I ran away. But Hyejin is still huddled in her room right now, all alone and upset." Uprising sadness is resting at the back of her throat, ready to pour out at any given moment. "Everyone has a certain preconception that Solar of Mamamoo is bold and capable, but behind the scenes I can't even comfort a maknae in distress. I feel like.. I've failed her. Like I've failed everyone."

At the very first hint of tears glinting in her eyes, Jungkook wiggles his way across the grass to firmly seat himself beside her. He grasps her hand tighter and leans his head against hers comfortingly, in a hopeful attempt to anchor her emotions and provide relief to her sour mood. "Let me reassure you, from another maknae's personal point of view," Jungkook begins, recalling all of his tearful memories with his brother-like colleagues, "Just because you're the leader doesn't mean you should shoulder all of our burdens." He pictures Namjoon, and the pain in the leader's eyes the day after his unexpected quarrel with Jimin. "We appreciate you being here for us. Even if you can't solve every problem, it's okay. Some problems need to be solved on their own... without intervention." Jungkook can feel her trembling shoulder against him, prompting him to stroke her fingers gently. "But that inability to mediate doesn't mean that everything is your fault. Stepping away is not faulty. You haven't failed anyone. You're just being human. And that's okay, because we all have our weaknesses."

A slight sob resounds from the beautiful woman beside him, followed by a bitter laugh. "Aren't you supposed to be younger than me? You sound more mature."

"I'm sure Hyejin noona would have said the same thing." Jungkook utilizes his free hand to swipe away the single tear streaming down her face. "I.. talked to Namjoon hyung this morning, and he sounded as distressed as you."

Yongsun intertwines their fingers seamlessly, her eyes focused on the trembling grass beneath them. "Did he really?"

"Yeah." Jungkook nods, his heart twisting at the very thought of his hyung suffering so significantly. He feels his hyungs' pain, ever since the very beginning. "With regret clouding his eyes, he told me that he should have respected Jimin hyung and allowed him to ask Hyejin noona on a date instead of selfishly prioritizing himself. He was muttering that he regretted it.. and that he should have been more mature and understanding instead of aggravating him. In the end, he blamed it all on himself."

"And what did you tell him?"

"Exactly what I told you. A weakness is normal."

"Hmm. They're really lucky to have you."

"Definitely." Jungkook chuckles, playfully rubbing his head against hers. "But are you feeling better now?"

"I am." She narrows her clear eyes, relieved to have a pleasing source of comfort. "You made me very happy." For a brief, unexpected moment, her mind flashes back to her birthday party and his affectionate efforts to console her.

And, precisely like that day,  
water trickles down from the cloudy sky, this time unfrozen, and pours down on the forbidden pair hiding underneath a bare, unprotective tree.

The crowd gathered in the area disperses like frantic ants, desperate to seek shelter from the powerful drizzle.

"Ah, crap! I didn't know it would rain!" Yongsun restlessly gathers her belongings, securing them to her chest in order to protect them from the unforgiving pellets of water. "Ugh, we should probably head to my apartment. It's a three minute walking distance."

Jungkook, defended from the rain by his protective winter coat, calmly arises from his spot. "Isn't the rain too heavy? You'll get soaked on the way there."

"Uhm.. let's try to stand under an overhang for now!" Hastily, she scurries across the empty street towards the nearest building. The public hiding space is far from ideal when considering paparazzi: however, she assumes the pelting rain may hinder any potentially newsworthy shots. Inwardly she curses, regretful of her decision to drag Jungkook out in public and place his career in danger.

Jungkook stalks closely behind her, scanning their surroundings for any sign of paparazzi. Much to his dismay, while nearing the dripping overhang, he spots the familiar glint of a high definition camera shining amidst the blurry curtain of water droplets. His entire body numbs, overtaken with the desire to hide away and prevent any devastating damage done to their careers. "N-Noona!" Jungkook projects his voice over the deafening rain, breaking into a frantic sprint. Without allowing Yongsun any knowledge of their current predicament, he tugs her into the nearest alley and pins her against the wall, barely dodging the troublesome flash of the camera.

Naturally, Yongsun had shrieked, although was silenced by Jungkook's towering figure protectively shielding her from the prying eyes of the public. "I'm sorry. Did I hurt you anywhere?" The male's sincere eyes survey her figure carefully. "I saw a camera and I think we dodged it just in time."

"...Oh.. I'm fine." Yongsun lowers her head, flinching at every pellet of rain that bounces on her head and trickles down her face. The alley provides no shelter from any of the unforgiving weather. The essentially frozen water streams down her shirt and strips away any fragment of heat that may have remained in her body. Yongsun is cold: so very cold.

Jungkook observes her drenched features and hesitant eyes. Swiftly, he removes his protective winter jacket and drapes it over the both of them with a smile. It serves as a makeshift umbrella, providing full protection to the both of them rather than just one. "Is this better?" He sweetly inquires, shuddering momentarily due to the wintry frost in the air.

Yongsun carefully removes her soaked face mask, revealing her natural beauty and appreciative smile. "Yeah. It is." Bashfully, she twirls the fabric in her hands and focuses on the floor. "Jungkook."

"..Yes?"

"Are you really okay with this?"

Struck silent, Jungkook scans her countenance with all-knowing eyes. He can see straight through her: her wavering convictions, her rattling fears, her forbidden desire, her desperation to remain under his warmth. "Noona, look at me." He carefully caresses one cheek, prompting her to gaze up at him hesitantly. "Please.. be more confident in yourself, and in us. I told you that I want to explore what we can be.. and I meant it."

"I know, but.." Fidgeting, her frustrated eyes begin to waver. "I don't want to pressure you into anything. I feel like I'm always making reckless decisions for us."

"You didn't pressure me into anything. This was our decision. I put myself in this position, because I want you." He leans his forehead against hers, determined to convey his simplistic message properly. Their eyes lock together, resulting in a warm exchange. "That's all there is to it. I want you, Noona. I want all of you."

Yongsun bites her lip, touched by his sincere utterances. Delicately, her slim fingers slip upwards to detach his face mask and she admires the features of such an affectionate lover. Her hands trickle down to and clutch at the fabric of his oversized black tee. "Jungkook," She whispers, her fragile voice unable to carry the weight of her abundant emotions. "Kiss me."

Thoughtfully and without hesitation, Jungkook closes the distance between their lips. The familiar electricity flows between the both of them, this time sweet and tender. Yongsun focuses on the delicate brush of Jungkook's lips against hers, allowing the roaring rain around them to drown out all else. Her rapidly pounding heart nears explosion due to his gentle thumb smoothing across her cheek, as if to comfort her from any reluctance that may arise. His breath is so hot, his hand so tender, his tongue so stimulating. Yongsun cannot suppress a guttural moan from escaping: the sheer passion flooded and overflowed into her throat. 

Jungkook halts, his careful eyes studying her wistful expression. Under her breath she mumbles something nearly inaudible, but he barely manages to catch the word, "home". Wordlessly, Jungkook slips his hand into hers and jogs towards her apartment, supporting his winter jacket with one hand to shield them from the hurling showers. The entire journey to her apartment is a blur, significant only because of the warmth emanating from the small hand clasped within his, underneath the diabolism of the outside world.

Upon arrival to her apartment, the door is barely locked before they're entangled in each other, lips passionately searching and hands roughly gripping. Their wet jackets are abandoned to the floor, and stepped over by the forbidden pair headed for the dimly lit bedroom. Jungkook climbs over Yongsun on the now-damp bed, gazing lustfully down at her figure, outlined by the wet fabric of her soaked white button-up. He exhales, breathlessly ogling her until he finally meets her in the eye and realizes her drenched hair and purple lips. "....Noona."

"What?" Yongsun impatiently responds, her shivering hands clutching the silky fabric underneath her. "What is it?"

"Strip everything off."

At a loss for words, Yongsun stutters for a long while. When Jungkook removes himself from her and stands, Yongsun follows suit, her entire body hot from the sensation of being watched. Clumsily, she fumbles with the buttons on her shirt, her bare skin slowly revealing itself at an agonizing speed. Eventually, with the sticky removal of her dripping sweatpants and damp bra, she fidgets in front of him with only her simple white panties on. 

Enchanted, Yongsun observes as Jungkook nods his head and strips off his dry black tee. She flushes, flustered by the bold Jungkook standing before her. However, instead of tossing his shirt aside, Jungkook approaches her and meticulously begins to secure the black tee over her head. Puzzled by his intentions, Yongsun wiggles into the oversized shirt and examines how the fabric halts on her upper thigh and the warmth that engulfs her. It isn't until now, after her violent shivering begins, that she realizes just how fucking cold she had been. 

Jungkook inhales deeply, prepared to restrain himself for the remainder of the night. The sight of the short and skinny Yongsun bundled up in his oversized clothing prompts the drive to fuck her senseless, however, her health and temperature remain as top priority. Patiently, Jungkook gathers Yongsun in his arms and settles on the bed, fitting the thick duvet over the both of them. With two humans' body temperatures suddenly Yongsun is snug and toasty, her shivering dwindling with every stroke of warmth from Jungkook. "I didn't even realize I was cold.. It's really warm. " She mumbles into his neck, her fingers tracing every curve on his upper torso. "It almost makes me sleepy.."

"Then sleep." Jungkook urges, combing his fingers through her tangled hair. "You're probably tired from arguing with them today." He refains from direct usages of Mamamoo's names, in fear of provoking sadness from the older.

Yongsun giggles slightly, shielding her reddened face within the crooks of his neck. "Okay."

Approximately ten minutes later, while Yongsun is ferried away to a serene world away from public harm, Jungkook buries his face into the top of her head, appreciating the jasmine scent he loves so much, and the newfound, reassuring warmth emanating from her body.   
And to the sound of the impassioned rain pounding at the window, Jungkook nods away into slumber.


	8. I Miss You

Eventually, the hysterical rain dwindles into a light sprinkle.

Outside, everything remains dim. Increasingly, the bustling capital city roars to life and civilians hustle down the damp streets, returning to the necessary tediums of life: school, responsibilities, and work.

Kim Yongsun and Jeon Jungkook, especially, are not exempt from society's chores.

_Jungkook needs to leave._

"Be careful on your way back."

"I will." 

"Don't overwork yourself."

"I won't."

"And if you get sick, let me know right away, okay? That way I can come over and bring some medicine with me."

"Got it." Jeon Jungkook stifles a fond chuckle and bends to pinch Kim Yongsun's mochi-like cheeks. An enthusiastic smile plasters itself upon his slim features: he's considerably giddy thanks to her undivided attention. "Why are you so worried about me all of a sudden? You're acting like I'll be gone for a long time."

"You _will_."

Jungkook's childish smile fades away, into a brewing storm of concern. As much as it pains him to admit it, Yongsun's brutal words hold truth. "...Yeah.. I will." He breathes bitterly, recalling the abundance of events scattered across his calendar. With a global tour and several fanmeets set in stone, they will be separated for a long while. 

Yongsun lowers her head, her thick hair serving as a curtain to shield her disconsolate countenance. "..I'll miss you." She whispers, clutching the stomach of her black shirt. Jungkook had provided her with the utmost solace and affection the day prior. "I'll _really_ miss you." Yongsun lets out a frustrated sob, although her conflicted eyes remain dry. Separating from him is an extremely nauseating feeling: and such is the pain of a secret, taboo relationship. 

Jungkook gazes down at her fragile figure, his fingers running numb at her visible sadness. In an effort to both comfort her and calm the waves of distress within himself, he traps her in his embrace and exhales shakily. "I'll miss you too."

"Call me when you're free."

"No need to remind me." Jungkook presses a reassuring kiss to her temple. He inhales her familiar jasmine scent one last time and imbeds it into his memory. "I'll remember."

And the sheltering white door swings shut, deeming them strangers once again.

* * *

Today is Mamamoo's first staging in Japan. The airplane ride to the venue is annoyingly long and painful, further clouded by the bitter tensity between Moon Byulyi and Jung Wheein. Post their disagreement about Hyejin's romantic affiliations, the two had become cold and indifferent towards each other. In an attempt to minimalize interactions, they both had chosen seats on the opposite ends of their row on the Japan-bound airplane. Yongsun and Hyejin had unfortunately been lumped into the gloomy middle by their managers, who insisted on complying with the unusually stubborn conflicting pair. Yongsun casts a glance to Moonbyul, who had fallen asleep following takeoff. Then, she peeks past Hyejin towards Wheein, who had fortunately done the same. With a long, relieved sigh, Yongsun places a hand on Hyejin's thigh to attract her attention.

The short-haired female's eyes flicker upwards, her attention stolen away from the phone resting in her lap. "...Yes, Unnie?" 

Yongsun covers Hyejin's hand with her own, worried beyond belief for the youngest's feelings following her conflicts with Jimin and Namjoon. "I'm sorry, Hyejin."

"Huh? For what? You didn't do anything wrong though?" Becoming increasingly concerned, she tugs out her earbuds to provide the oldest with her full attention. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I'm just apologizing because I should have let you resolve things on your own. I shouldn't have convinced these two to help me comfort you." Yongsun confesses, referencing Jungkook's advice about direct intervention into others' problems. "I'm a bit immature for a leader, but I get it now. I know you're capable enough to make your own decisions. And trust me, you will be okay." She smiles wide, squeezing her hand for solace. "Don't make them wait too long. They're nice boys, and they'll understand your decision. Do what your body and your heart tells you." After all, her own irresistible attraction and honesty towards Jungkook is a major factor in their improving relationship. "No one else is like you, Hyejin-ah, so have confidence. I definitely can't choose for you, but I can at least give you this much courage."

"Unnie.." Hyejin whimpers, her eyes softening. Although the female is nicknamed as 'fatal' and 'fiercely sexy' within the public eye, underneath the surface, she is more delicate than any other. "Thank you. Really. I know you feel incompetent as a leader at times, but you've helped me the most through this." She smiles and leans her head on the leader's shoulder, lovingly wrapping her arms around her. "You don't have to fix everything for me. I know that you try, and it already makes me feel better knowing you have my back."

Yongsun smiles warmly, leaning her head against the other's.

Jungkook was completely right.

_Hyejin understands her._

"..I hesitated for a while, but.. you gave me confidence. I think... I know who I want."

"Don't waste any time." Yongsun whispers, stroking the younger's leg reassuringly. The leader comprehends, fully, the anguish and guilt involved with a confidential relationship. However, when she considers Jungkook's warmth, his tender care, and the utter discomfort from their temporary partition, she grasps the importance of every second spent together. "Make him yours. And when you finally have him, be very, very careful."

Hyejin acknowledges her words with a confident smirk. "Just who do you think I am, Unnie?" She playfully jabs Yongsun in the side, with her signature raspy laugh to follow. "I'm sure I'll be more careful than _you_."

Yongsun gasps and whacks Hyejin's leg, half-offended and half-relieved by her teasing remarks.

When Hyejin sassily imitates her immature movements, Yongsun's unique dolphin laugh finally escapes. Hyejin follows with an equally strange bout of laughter, and the two squeeze each other in an appreciative hug, profoundly relieved to have solved any lingering misconceptions between them.

After all, the leader and the maknae are the glittering sky and the flowery terrain of the group, and without their close bond, the dreams they worked together for would dismantle into a broken, loveless heap.

As the pair is finally able to settle comfortably in their seats and Hyejin shifts the topic of conversation to the eldest,  
Yongsun babbles on about her secret first date with a special someone, and all of its perfect imperfections.

* * *

"Hi everyone, we are BTS!"

The excessively dense crowd roars. Army bomb lightsticks fling left and right, followed by a female-dominated cluster of encouraging screams. Jeon Jungkook smiles wide, waving both hands at the supportive global crowd. "Hi everyone, I'm Jungkook." He presents himself in slightly broken but improved English, scanning every ARMY's face. A plethora of fans screech and reach out their hands, drawing a genuine smile from the youngest.

He's elated because this is where he belongs: the stage is his home, in front of the animated crowds and underneath the shining spotlight. The stage is where he grew up along with ARMYs: the devoted fans never fail to grin honestly and cheer ecstatically for him, providing him with comfort and a sense of belonging.

"So handsome!"

"We love you, Jungkook!"

"Jungkook, marry me!"

Yet, his gleeful smile slowly, but surely, fades.

_He no longer feels like he belongs here._

"What's wrong?" Namjoon whispers from beside him, dragging him back to the reality of their situation. All of his fans' eyes are on him. "You got quiet all of a sudden."

"Nothing," A lie. A dark shadow casts itself over his grim eyes. His palms are irrationally sweaty. For once, Jungkook is relieved the spotlight isn't highlighting him. "Nothing at all."

"Are you sure? You're acting strange."

"Nothing is wrong." Another lie.

"...Alright, if anything is wrong, remember you can always tell me."

"I will." A third lie. 

Namjoon pivots to face the crowd, revving up the energy through boisterous shouts and charming smiles. The crowd goes wild again, hyping up the remainding six members of BTS shuffling around on the stage. Jungkook, more calm than ever, cautiously observes the side profile of BTS's passionate leader, guilt beginning to overwhelm him greatly. 

He lied.

He lied to him.

He lied _three fucking times_.

He lied to someone who promised him nothing but consolation.

He lied to the six males who promised him brotherhood.

He lied to the crowds, who promised him their infinite support.

He mercilessly and shamelessly lied to those he cannot live without,  
all for the golden smile of Kim Yongsun.

And, what pains him further,  
is that he would do it all again in a heartbeat.

_He misses her._

* * *

The wait is painful.

Bzzz...

_Bzzzzzz...._

_Please pick up._

**_Bzzzzzzzzt........._ **

"Hello?"

Finally.

"Noona."

"Jungkookie! You--"

"I really want to leave."

"--You _what_?? Jungkook? It's only been a week and a half since you left, are you okay?" Kim Yongsun's slightly contorted voice yelps from the other side of the phone line, obviously erratic from his unforeseen discontent. A global tour is definitely nothing to sneeze at for a Korean band: Yongsun expected nothing but utter excitement from his phone call. What could have prompted his dissatisfaction? "Oh wait, I think I get it. It's because you miss Korean food, right?" A series of continuous paranoid suggestions pierce his ears, and strangely Jungkook finds comfort in her incessant worrying. "American food is weird, right?! I could never get used to brown rice--"

"--No, I just miss _you_."

Yongsun abruptly halts in her speaking, flushing slightly.

" _A lot_. I couldn't focus yesterday. It was really hard to lie to everyone."

Yongsun scoffs lightly, having reconciled with her inner demons long ago. "Oh, pffft. That was all?"

"But.."

"Listen Jungkook, you need to pour everything you have into those performances."

Jungkook falls silent, listening intently to her words.

"I know it hurts at first because they expect so much from you, but they came with their ARMY bombs to support you doing what you love: dancing." Encouraging and husky, Yongsun's voice tames his unsettled heart word by word. "You pay them back with your amazing performance, right? Then don't disappoint them, and give it your all. That's the least we can do for them." During her pregnancy scare many weeks prior, Yongsun had consoled herself utilizing the very same words. The situation is no different: friendships and an entire society's trust are on the line. "So cheer up, 'kay?"

Jungkook exhales deeply as the reality sinks in. She's horribly correct: there is no happy medium in this deceitful situation. "You're right." He acknowledges, shifting slightly on the bed to bury his face in his hotel's pillow. He half-expects a familiar jasmine scent, only to be disappointed by a dull lavendar scent. "I'll do my best, and I'll lie for us."

"Technically, you aren't lying about it anyways." A slightly bitter tone attaches itself to her melodic voice, piercing together a bittersweet voice that painfully twists Jungkook's heart. "We're not exactly dating.. since we're only 'exploring what we can be'.. right?"

The breath is knocked out of his lungs at the blunt, double-edged question. 

Had he been unknowingly pushing her away, while pulling her forwards simultaenously?

Jungkook curses into his pillow, beginning to loathe himself.  
He realizes how indecisive and inconsiderate he had been to someone so patient, so loving.  
What kind of asshole passionately kisses a woman to 'explore' a relationship?

Oh, right.  
 _He_ does _._

"Let's change that when I come back." He whispers, envisioning her helpless face as he kissed her. 

A giggle resounds from the other side of the phone, followed by a optimistic hum. "I would be happy to!"

Jungkook smiles, gazing affectionately at his phone as if her portrait was taped to it. "You should sleep. It's early here, but isn't it late in Japan?"

"Yup, It's midnight. I'm about to head to bed right now." Yongsun acknowledges, with an endearing little yawn to follow. "I'm.. wearing the black shirt you gave me at Han River."

 _Holy shit._ "...Why? It's oversized and the fabric is pretty stiff.."

"..It smells like you."

Jungkook swallows, hard, to control himself. "N-Noona.."

"Come back soon, okay? Work extra hard at your concert." Jungkook can hear a hint of a smile in her intonations. "Then you can hurry back and make me yours."

Jungkook brightens at the very thought of it: Jeon Jungkook's girlfriend, the one and only beautiful and charismatic Kim Yongsun. Happiness surges through his throat and he clutches his phone, as if he were holding her delicate hand. "Wait for me."

"I already am, dummy." There's her playful nature, followed by his favorite little dolphin squeaks of laughter. "Hwaiting. Make me proud today!"

And, concurrently, the line goes flat and Hoseok comes barging in through his hotel door, like reality rapidly approaching to snatch him away from the sole thing that he desires. "Jungkook, it's time for rehearsals! Let's get going."

Without a single trace of resistance, Jungkook climbs off of his bed, eager to showcase to the world his talents and repay everyone whom he may have disappointed. He owes it to ARMYs, Namjoon, the rest of BTS, and Yongsun, to never lose sight of his passion, and to never stray from his true home: the stage. This is what he has wanted as a child watching television, and the feeling remains, but bundled up in a much more complicated, sensitive desire to please those who hoisted him onto the stage.

And he re-learned all of this, from a very simple phone call overseas.


	9. Warmth

Home.

Kim Yongsun is finally home, after a prolonged, demanding day at work. Deflated from the exhaustion, she collapses on her tidy white bed, her now-brunette strands of hair fanning out all around her. Though she may claim to possess limitless amounts of energy, a weeklong schedule of consecutive college performances is enough to tire out even the most diligent of performers. Especially when conflict remains within the work environment.

Recently, it has been increasingly difficult to keep work separate from their personal lives. 

Yongsun scoffs at the reminder, then settles into a steady breathing pattern that eases the stress from her shoulders. She basks in the room's blanket of darkness, the absence of light allowing her to evade the fear of disappointment-- and a weekly longing for Jeon Jungkook. Her mind is filled only with the promising idea of peaceful sleep, and slowly, she feels herself dozing off to freedom..

..until, that is, her phone goes off.

With a flinch, Yongsun is hauled to consciousness by her own group's blaring song: Decalcomanie.

Lazily, the female's hand explores around the white duvet for the cold touch of her phone. "Hello?" She mutters, pressing the phone to her ear carelessly. Her half-asleep demeanor fails to fade: she hadn't even bothered to check the caller ID.

"Noona. I'm back in Korea."

Now Yongsun is wide awake.

"Oh, that's awesome. Are you still at the airport?" She rubs her drooping eyes, rolling over to prevent herself from dozing off mid-call. "I think Hyejin said something about visiting you guys. I couldn't hear her over the music, but.."

"No, we've been at the dorms for a while. I took a shower and unpacked." Jungkook hums lightly. Yongsun cocks an eyebrow upwards, a bit unsettled at his deathly quiet surroundings. Generally a racket occurs behind him during his calls, such as Taehyung's gaming screams or the comforting ambience of hotel television. "I'm waiting for my hair to dry right now."

"Hmm. How was the tour? It took a long time, right?"

"It really did." Jungkook breathes a long sigh into the phone. Yongsun flinches, startled by the realistic sounds of his breath against her ear. "But now that I'm back, I want to see you."

Yongsun's heart swells. The freezing room around her feels warm. "Nothing is stopping you."

"Want to sleep over?" She can hear a smile in his voice. "The hyungs are all busy tonight. And I want to talk to you. For a long time."

"I don't know, I'm a busy woman," Yongsun jokes, attempting to suppress her natural dolphin laugh, "But I can fit you in. I'll be there soon."

And the line goes flat.

\----

Outside, the crispy winter air of Seoul remains as it had been before. Relentless and cold, the wind violently sweeps the snow sideways. The white flakes pelt Kim Yongsun as she stumbles out of her manager's black van, struggling to haul her loaded duffel bag out of the trunk. With a chunk of assistance from her manager, she's finally able to drag a trail through the piles of snow. Skidding to a halt in front of the BTS dorm's door, Yongsun thanks her manager with the utmost gratitude and sees her off with a wave.

The door swings open without warning, squeaking unpleasantly at the sudden rough movements. The obnoxious sound grates Yongsun's eardrums, startling her and forcing her to glance back at the source of the noise. Standing in front of Yongsun is a giddy Park Jimin, clothed head to toe in his most fashionable winterwear. The younger halts in his step, his overly eager expression deflating ever so slightly at her presence. "Oh, Yongsun noona. You're here to watch over Jungkook, right?"

Though not exactly 'watching over' him, Yongsun definitely will settle some issues with him. She agrees nonetheless, deeming it unnecessary to pick at menial details. "Um.. Yup! Thanks for opening the door." Yongsun nods brightly, hoping to match his delighted demeanor. "You're heading out?"

"Yeah, I am. I'm going a bit early though." He briefly glances at his watch, much too impatient to be standing around any longer.

Yongsun shuffles underneath her slim-waisted winter coat in search of warmth. "Well, be extra careful, the streets are icy."

"Yeah, definitely. Thank you." Jimin nods, pivoting towards the street. He begins to take his first steps forward, only to be halted by an abrupt grasp to his wrist. Curiously, the male glances down towards an earnest-faced and nervous Yongsun. Jimin gulps, instantly aware of her thoughts and knowledge on his situation.

She knows _exactly_ where he is headed.

" _Roses_ ," Yongsun declares carefully, "Hyejin likes roses."

Jimin's countenance glows with utter delight. Though Yongsun's version of a helping hand is a simple one, Jimin greatly respects her relationship with Hyejin and the emotional weight that must have been neatly ribbon-tied to her words. "I'll keep that in mind." He whispers, allowing all of her expectations to rest firmly on his shoulders. "Please entrust her to me."

"I already have." Yongsun's words are a mixture of genial and steadfast. Her watchful eyes scan the sincerity on Jimin's well-molded face. Like the inexperienced but genuine leader she is, all of her actions are for the sole purpose of encouraging them into a healthy relationship: a relationship that doesn't start with a one-night stand. "My approval isn't what you should be working for. This is only a date, after all: you should be earning  _Hyejin_ 's absolute approval."

Jimin's plump lips part, allowing him a mien of overdue realization. The male fidgets, partly disappointed with himself for having not realized it sooner and partly antsy in wonder of Hyejin's probable answers. "Thank you so much, Noona. You have no idea how much you've helped me. I have to get going now; I can't keep her waiting." Jimin executes his customary bow before restlessly sprinting off, presumably in the bright direction of the nearest flower shop.

Yongsun observes his resolute figure as it fades with distance. Appeased, she delicately glances through the open door to the dorm, only to see a broody, hunched figure bundled up on the sofa. The brightness drains from her face: the black and white results from a single decision are unforgivingly painful to witness. It's a relief that Hyejin hadn't been forced to reap the woes she had sowed. Yongsun warily tiptoes towards the figure after locking the door, speaking with as much tact as possible. "Hey. I hope I'm not bothering."

"Oh--- No, you're not. I probably shouldn't even be sitting here." Kim Namjoon erases all the visible traces of his anguish by swiping his tearstained eyes with his damp sleeves. "...Did you see Jimin on his way out?" His deep voice trembles with every word. He seems so fragile, so despaired, that Yongsun is reluctant to communicate with him in fear of triggering an emotional breakdown.

"Yes. He was very happy. The happiest I've ever seen him." Yongsun reassures him warmly, digging into her bag to retrieve a tissue. Kindly, she slips it between his trembling fingers and smiles. "From one leader to another, you did well. Don't have any regrets."

Yongsun witnesses as Namjoon sorrowfully nods and brings himself to his feet. "You're right. Thank you. Jungkook is in his room; Please take good care of him." The male trudges to his room in search of solitude, dragging his feet the whole way there.

Yongsun relaxes, her initial feeling of excitement replaced by a bittersweet one. Truly, she empathizes with Namjoon's intention to give the BTS members his everything; however, his personal pain is an unforgiving result of that. The world-- and the society around them-- are cruel. For someone so selfless and forgiving, the world will only compensate him with misery. 

Determined to distract herself from the depressing topic at hand, Yongsun embarks on a search for Jungkook's room. The task is simple; his room has been embedded into her memory, ever since the party. Yongsun approaches the familiar door, swinging it open without warning. The warmth of his room floods forward, allowing Yongsun to drink in the sight of a shirtless, damp-haired Jeon Jungkook with a white towel draped around his shoulders. He's seated on the messy floor, in front of his gaming console with the controller resting in his lap. As usual, the room retains its cluttered appearance. He probably hadn't bothered to clean due to hectic unpacking and exhaustion from the tour. Clothes and personal belongings are cluttered all around him, leaving the floor hidden. "Noona!" Jungkook exclaims in a croaky voice, his controller escaping his grasp and tumbling to the carpeted ground. Yongsun hears exasperated screams from his teammates, suggesting that he was mid-game before her entrance.

Yongsun scoffs fondly and smooths stray locks of her hair away from her pale face. "What's wrong with your voice? Sang too hard?"

"No, I--" Jungkook interrupts himself with a cough.

The smile falls from Kim Yongsun's face.

"...Jungkook," She thoughtfully begins, locking the door lest someone intrudes on their conversation, "Are you.. sick?"

"Um... yeah." The younger dimissively answers, rubbing the back of his bare neck. Seokjin and the rest had already nagged the hell out of him to stay in bed and eat properly, however he had begun to sweat excessively underneath the covers at some point and decided to slip into the shower thirty minutes ago. Now damp and dizzy, he sniffles slightly, rubbing his nose at the discomfort. "But I can still talk to you."

"That's not the point! You're sitting here shirtless and wet in the middle of winter, you know!" Yongsun nags, kneeling down directly in front of him. Her duffel bag is abandoned beside the controller on the floor, allowing her to snatch the towel from his broad shoulders and rub it into his damp hair. "I thought I told you to call me if you got sick." Yongsun grumbles and pouts, obviously beginning to sulk over his secrecy. Perhaps he isn't as truthful as she perceived him to be.

Jungkook cracks a mischievous smile at her caring nature and adorable transparency. "I _did_ call you." He points out, gazing directly at her despite her avoidant eyes. "I asked you to come over, didn't I?"

Initially unsure of how to retaliate, Yongsun halts in her actions and locks eyes with him. A hint of sadness is conveyed through her words. "I would have come faster if you told me. I couldn't even tell you were sick over the phone."

"The streets are snowy, I didn't want you to rush and crash into something." Jungkook clarifies, then clears his throat of the uncomfortable phlegm. Although his regular voice is healthy, any higher volumes result in a painful throbbing in his throat and a croaky voice. "Besides, Seokjin hyung and Namjoon hyung helped me plenty. They told me to sweat it out and they even installed the heater in here." Jungkook grins, gesturing to the glowing red machinery in the corner of the room. "I convinced them you were coming to take care of me."

Yongsun breathes a small sigh and forces a forgiving smile onto her face. With his thoughtful reasoning, she cannot find it within herself to quarrel with him. Especially not after an agonizingly lengthy separation overseas. "Okay, fine. I'll forgive you this once. But at least lay down for me." Unwilling to accept any objections, she grasps his bare shoulders and guides him to the unkempt but habitable bed.

Obediently, after shutting off his gaming console, Jungkook climbs underneath the covers. Yongsun tugs the thick blankets over him neatly and settles down on the edge of the bed, examining his affectionate mien as he gazes at her. "What?" She blinks cluelessly, being considerably more dense compared to the average person. 

"Can you lay down with me?" Jungkook requests in his strained voice, lifting the near corner of his blankets to allow her an entrance.

Unable to reject him, Yongsun's stiff shoulders fall and she nods. Swiftly, she peels off her winter coat, revealing her white button-up and skinny jeans underneath. "Diving in~" She declares playfully, then slips underneath the covers in front of him. The sheets definitely smell of medicine and sweat, but she can still catch a faint hint of his normal masculine scent. It's pleasant: as shown by the appearance of utter relaxation on her slim features. 

Jungkook grins giddily, studying her every detail as she flicks her long strands of hair behind her and tucks her skinny arms under the blanket. When she finally wiggles into a suitable positon and giggles, Jungkook's heart swells. Kim Yongsun is here in body and soul, sacrificing her own time despite her hectic schedules to be with him. 

Everything feels warm. 

..

..

But it's _too_ warm _._

While Yongsun's body heat is comforting, the sweltering air emanating from the heater and the bulky blanket (courtesy of his loving mother) overheats him into a faintheaded state. "I missed you." Jungkook manages to mutter, pouring all of his suffering into his already-strained voice.

Yongsun peers into the cloudy earnesty in his eyes, grasping his earnesty despite the pain of sickness. Thoroughly content with their mutual feelings, she grasps his hands under the blanket and laces their fingers together. His fingers are concerningly hot; her skin tingles from the sheer heat. "I missed you too."

Yongsun's voice is so desperate, and so helplessly defenseless that Jungkook is forced to hold his breath as she speaks. The mistake reels him into a nauseating line of vision-- the room around him disintegrates and rebuilds itself, and the ground underneath them is constantly shifting. His stomach lurches. Breathing becomes strenuous. "I'm.. sorry for making you wait." His weakened voice falls into a whisper.

"Jungkook... are you okay?" While Yongsun is indeed dense, it doesn't take a detective's work to analyze the beads of sweat rolling down Jungkook's face and the vivid red that shrouds his handsome features. Utilizing her sleeve, she swipes away the trail of liquid that trickled down his neck. His intense body heat travels through her sleeve in an instant. "Oh my god, Jungkook??" In an attempt to draw his fading attention, she rattles him by the shoulder.

"I-It's too hot.."

Thoroughly panicked, Yongsun jolts up from her position and tugs the blankets away from his weak frame. Nearly tripping on her way there, Yongsun dashes to the heater and unplugs the problematic device. Anxiously, she casts her gaze to the bed in hopes of seeing any improvements. If Jungkook overheats, who knows what new health issues may arise?

Too impatient to await full recovery, Yongsun kneels down beside her duffel bag and digs out a water bottle-- she packed it lukewarm, but the frosty weather refrigerated it to match the outside weather. She crawls back onto the bed and presses the bottle to his neck. Much to her relief, Jungkook simmers down from his labored breathing with time.

"You really should have told me sooner." Yongsun sighs, brushing aside his pestersome fringe. "What would you have done without me? Your hyungs are all out." And one of them is crippled with anguish. None of them would have rushed to his rescue.

"Ah... I really can't live without you." Jungkook readjusts himself to rest his head on her lap, much more comfortable resting on her smooth skin rather than the damp pillow. "I feel like the luckiest person alive."

Yongsun flushes slightly, fanning his bare upper torso with her hand. Although his words rouse her heart, she bites her lip to keep herself rational. She gazes down at him, her long brown hair spilling over her shoulder and barely grazing his bare collarbone. "You'd be fine without me. The public will only hate you if they find out."

"I just.. don't care anymore." Jungkook steadies her hands by grasping both of them, clinging onto her fingers as if she will escape from his grasp otherwise. "I'm tired and sick. I don't want to think too much. I said it before and I'll say it again, Noona: I want you, and that's all there is to it. No one, not even my fans, can stop how I feel." His eyes flicker open, and from his serious eyes, Yongsun presumes he feels well enough to think properly. "But how do you feel about _me_?"

Yongsun feels the electricity surging through his touch. His earnest eyes, his annoyingly cocky manner of speaking, and his thoughtful but immature side: Yongsun had become attached to it all. What started as menial physical attraction has developed into a relationship much more careful, and all the more passionate. To let go of Jungkook now would be releasing all of the thoughts and meaning he infused into his smiles and his kisses. His deliberate manner of comforting her, as if he were tiptoeing barefoot around glass. His self-restraint, to ensure she is on the same wavelength of comfort as him. His affectionate nature, which leaves her giggling or flustered no matter the situation. She wants it all.

"I want you too."

The words carry the heavy weight of both of their fanbases, but neither of them flinch. Jungkook continuously gazes at her, his hopeful eyes beginning to suffocate her. Finally he smiles, cutting the silence in the air with a simple, "Then be mine."

Yongsun's fingers run numb. Her heart aches with their betrayal to the public, but her choice is made. This taboo relationship, simple but complex, will not slip through her fingers. Not after they have come this far.

"I'm all yours, Jungkook." She breathes.

The air is knocked out of Jungkook's lungs, and it isn't because of his fever. In an instant, the beauty in front of him becomes all the more ethereal. He drags himself upwards and leans his head against her shoulder, inhaling the first attribute of Kim Yongsun he had ever known: her relaxing jasmine scent. 

Yongsun giggles, stroking the top of Jungkook's head. Her signature dolphin laugh resounds throughout the room, and Jungkook has never heard a sound so beautiful. "Hey, this doesn't mean you can slack in front of your fans, okay? You still have to perform hard, and I'll reward you."

Jungkook smiles against her skin, humming lightly in acknowledgement.

"But first, you have to get better. Hands off the caretaker: you'll get me sick too." Yongsun playfully attempts to nudge him aside, only to be interrupted by an abrupt peck to her unsuspecting lips.

"Oops." Jungkook cunningly mutters before collapsing against his pillow, locking her within his arms in the meanwhile. "Looks like you'll be sick with me for a looong time."

Yongsun gasps, glancing up at him in devastation. "Mamamoo is known for our vocals, you know! If I'm sick, then..." Yongsun trails off, imagining the process of lipsyncing for a week. The process doesn't seem too bad, for the tradeoff of relaxing with her _boyfriend_ , who she hadn't seen in weeks thanks to their busy schedules. "...Fine, you win this one." Yongsun buries her face into his chest, allowing herself to rest within his secure arms. "But you owe me a date."

"I already planned on it." Jungkook happily states, feeling much less ill with a million less burdens off his shoulders. "I'll find somewhere for just the two of us."

Yongsun smiles and pats away the sweat fom his neck one last time, content to be assisting him. "I can't wait."

* * *

**Author's note: Everything in this chapter was just too happy-- i got writer's block so many times lmao i'm not accustomed to writing so many happy things at once-- plus im on vacation so this chapter was a bit rushed. the ending is a bit sloppy i know, but it leaves a lot of things open for new ideas-- like their new relationship :)**

**~~pssst don't worry guys, things don't stay happy fOR LONG--~~ **

**okay so thanks for tuning in again and waiting a long time for this update! feedback would be GREATLY appreciated! also feel free to hate me for it, but during my writer's block i wrote btsmoo smut for a friend. and you all know how i love yongkook smut lmao. so, in the end, i added a very short yongkook oneshot smut just for an after-chapter dessert. enjoy!**

**~~dont hate me if this becomes a regular thing in the future~~ **

* * *

  
**Oneshot: Garters**

"Did you wear this just for me?" Jungkook's hands trace Yongsun's slender frame from behind, his finger eventually snagging on the heart-shaped garter digging into her bare leg. "Because I fucking love it." He grunts against her ear, his teeth grazing her earlobe. The leather garter tugs and snaps against the older's skin, followed by a painfully loud noise.

Yongsun's breath hitches, the pain causing the glass plate in her hands to slip. "Maybe I did." She mewls, bending over the counter ever-so-slightly to press her bottom against him. "Oops, or maybe I forgot to take it off." She wiggles a tad bit, teasing him in the most relentless way possible.

Jungkook chews on his bottom lip, his abdomen tightening as Kim Yongsun smugly glances over her shoulder, her hair cascading in waves, like a fucking goddess. "Then I'll take it off for you." He growls greedily, then proceeds to hoist her onto the counter. 

The female gasps, the glass plate slipping entirely from her grasp and rattling on the counter beside them. Jungkook covers her parted lips with his own, his possessive hands guiding her legs around his waist. Yongsun moans against his tongue, her mind drawing a blank at the sudden sensation pressing itself between her legs.

Jungkook breaks away from the kiss, gazing down at her lustful expression. He presses forward, rubbing his clothed front even harder against her damp underwear. Satisfied, he observes Yongsun moan louder, her desperate hands clawing a path into his broad shoulders. "J-Jungkook.." She breathes, rocking her hips slightly.

The younger buries his face into her neck, kissing along the path she responds the most to. Yongsun trembles and pants, lolling her head backwards in hope for more. Then she shrieks, shockwaves rolling through every part of her body due to an acute pain from Jungkook's teeth. It hurts, but she wants more. "Holy fuck, Jungkook--"

"Scream for me, Sunshine." Jungkook groans, feeling himself tightening further at her shouts. He abruptly grinds himself against her a second time, earning a compliant yelp of pleasure from the older. "I want to hear you screaming for me, loud and clear."


	10. To Judge

The beginning of something beautiful always places things into a new perspective.

Following an impeccable night of tender whispers and modest kisses, Kim Yongsun dedicates the first two hours of her morning to nurturing a sickly Jeon Jungkook with medicine, spoon-feeding him Jin's special porridge (which he graciously scarfed down without protest), and tidying up his unkempt room. Amidst her busy tasks, Yongsun learns countless things about Jungkook and his lifestyle: about his childish but endearing repulsion towards grape-flavored cough syrup, about his strong preference towards Jin's delectable cooking, and about his alarming collection of oversized white and black shirts. When inquired about the abundance of similar shirts, Jungkook replies with, "It's comfortable and I don't have to worry about picking a new outfit everyday," from his comfortable spot on the bed. Yongsun only giggles and resumes her laundry folding, happy to be assisting such a simple-minded cutie amid his sickness and his hectic schedules. Jungkook seems to be happy as well, perceived from his goofy smiles and affectionate gazes whenever she returns to complete a chore. 

Once Yongsun completes the last of her tasks, she excuses herself for a quick morning shower. Mamamoo has a quick college festival schedule for the day, and she absolutely must be prepared before mid-afternoon strikes. After her shower (and her sneaky usage of Jungkook's bath products), she scurries down the hallway to reunite with her boyfriend-- only to run into Kim Taehyung midway. "Oh, Taehyung. Good morning!" Yongsun greets him with a bright grin, pleased to converse with the male who had guided her relationship with Jungkook into the correct direction.

It isn't until Taehyung gradually lifts his head when Yongsun can witness the displeasure and fatigue clouding his face. Utterly taken aback at his unexpected mien, Yongsun finds herself staring at his pronounced dark circles and dissheveled hair. His eyebrows are furrowed in frustration and tears pool in his weakened eyes. What on earth could have disheartened Kim Taehyung, one of the brightest males she knows? "T-Taehyung? Are you okay?" Out of pure concern, Yongsun steps forward to offer him a hand of assistance, only to be subtly avoided.

"Sorry Noona... I'm a bit tired. I'll see you later." Utlizing a soulless voice, Taehyung utters excuses and dodges all attempts of comfort by scurrying past her and into his room. Yongsun can hear the click of his lock as soon as the door is shut. From the slight crack underneath the door, she notices the disappearance of light. Is he huddled in the darkness, grieving over something all alone?

Yongsun fumbles in confusion, unsure how to provide him with equally useful assistance. Determined, she scurries back to Jungkook's room and enters, her eyes immediately landing on a merry Jungkook, still tucked into bed. Perhaps, being one of Taehyung's best friends, Jungkook possesses knowledge on his current situation. "Hey, um.." The older carefully begins, now unsure whether or not she should pry. She seats herself on the edge of the bed and nervously pats her damaged hair dry. "Is something going on with Taehyung?"

"....Oh." Jungkook's joyous mood seems to deflate at the mention of his distressed hyung. "Yeah, the hyungs told me he has been like that since yesterday night, after he got home. I don't know what's going on."

"And you didn't mention it to me?" Yongsun breathes a long sigh, both hands falling hopelessly into her lap. "I feel so bad for him. He helped me before: I want to help him too."

"Hyung says he wants to be alone. At times like this, he really does get better with some solitude." Jungkook slips his hand over hers, in an attempt to comfort her. "Don't worry, Noona. He'll open up to us when he's ready."

"Okay. I trust you, and I hope he feels better." Yongsun resumes the patting of her damp hair with one hand, grasping Jungkook's with the other. "I'll have to tell Wheein later. She gets really worried about him. She'll probably call him and ask."

"Good idea." Jungkook hums, fondly observing his girlfriend's long locks of hair. After a short while of watching, he straightens himself and sits cross-legged, gesturing for her to face him.

Yongsun blinks, her busy arm coming to a halt. She shuffles around in her spot, shifting to face him as requested. Jungkook tugs her baby pink towel away from her and resumes the tiring task himself, gently rubbing the fibers against her long locks.

Yongsun uncontrollably giggles, suddenly self-conscious about her non-makeup face appearance. She shields the lower half of her blushing face with her hands, her bashful eyes shaping into half-moons. "Oh my god, this is so cheesy." Though her words may seem disapproving, inwardly, her heart hastens at his thoughtful actions.

Jungkook himself grins and snickers, relieved to have restored the smile on her radiant face. "I know. But you have to go to work soon, right? One hand isn't gonna do anything. I'll do it for you."

"Wow, thank you~" Yongsun pretends to be touched, playfully swiping a fake tear away from her face and sniffling. As Jungkook cracks up at her adorable sense of humor and lowers his head, Yongsun becomes a mess of dolphin squeaks. 

Jungkook recovers (thankfully, without releasing his evil-sounding laughter) by exhaling deeply and shaking his head. A bunny smile remains on his features as he swipes away the last of the moisture on her mass of light brown hair. Yongsun smiles up at him, contented with their current affections towards one another. "When will we see each other again?"

"I have a date planned in a few weeks, after my comeback. It's a long time, but we can videochat and message inbetween." 

"So I won't see you for a long time again, huh.." Yongsun's shoulders wilt. Though she already accepted the circumstances of their relationship, she still dreads the separation. 

"Yeah." Jungkook nods, removing the towel from her head now that her hair is dry. He sets it aside and presses a reassuring kiss onto her forehead. "We'll be fine. We won't be one of those couples who lose interest because of busy schedules."

"You're right." Yongsun perks up, imagining all of their mutual attempts to message each other and send pictures. Just as her mood soars, her familiar text tone resounds from behind her. "Oh, hold on." Twisting uncomfortably in her spot, Yongsun manages to stretch for her phone and check the contents of her new message. "...Oh crap, my manager is waiting outside." She scrambles off the bed, stuffing the last of her dirty laundry into her duffel bag. Once she straightens and slings the handles over her shoulder, she giggles at Jungkook, who had also climbed out of bed to properly see her off. "You can stay in bed, y'know. You're sick."

"Sick or not, I want a goodbye kiss." Jungkook slips his arms around her waist and cunningly presses his forehead against hers. "I need this. I haven't had my hands on you in weeks." He whispers, tightening his hold on her.

Yongsun rolls her eyes playfully and presses her lips against his, in a lingering kiss of pure passion. "Wait a few weeks and you can touch me all you'd like." She breathes against his lips before pecking his cheek. 

As Yongsun fluidly slips out of the room and energetically waves goodbye to his hyungs lounging on the living room couch, Jungkook sighs dreamily at the lovely side profile of his new reliable and unique girlfriend, Kim Yongsun. To think he would be so lucky, to date an enigmatic, caring, and utterly adorable lady. During the entirety of his career, he feared being spotted with females, for they had underlying motives and expected more than the equal affection he yearned for. However, Kim Yongsun had altered his entire perception of the world, with her sensitive approach and her unwavering devotion. Now Kim Yongsun is his girlfriend, and he plans on keeping it that way for a long while.

He hadn't known that so much could change in one night.

* * *

And neither did she.

Everything is normal, or at least it seems to be. Kim Yongsun is clueless to all but Jeon Jungkook, her mind bustling with the memory of his fond eyes. Even during her performance, she accidentally inhales a piece of confetti and trips over her own feet, but nonchalantly carries on with nothing but yesterday night's recollections replaying in her thoughts.

Once Mamamoo's lively performance at a university ends in bright spirits, all four members of Mamamoo retreat into their black van with ease. Yongsun settles in the backseats with Hyejin, who promised earlier to disclose all details of her impeccable date with Park Jimin. Moonbyul and Wheein occupy the seats in the front, now willing after reconciling the day prior. 

Mamamoo's manager cranks up the music, as requested by an extremely energetic Yongsun. Moonbyul, Hyejin, and Yongsun all explode with energy and dance along to the techno music, belting and rapping with all of their hearts to release the day's stress. During her intense laughter, Yongsun catches sight of a deflated Jung Wheein, hiding underneath the shadow of her grey hat. Shocked by the phenomenon, Yongsun peeks her head into the front in an innocent attempt to inquire about her troubles, only to be tugged backwards by Hyejin. Moonbyul glances towards the backseat, equally confused about their dejected teammate. Hyejin shakes her head violently, mouthing, "Later!" to stall the two older females. 

Yongsun and Moonbyul lift a curious eyebrow and nod, connecting the dots to severely sensitive possibilities.

Half an hour later, when the four arrive to their adjacent apartment doors, Hyejin abruptly announces the need for a "Girls' Night." Yongsun and Moonbyul grasp the hints quickly and vigorously agree, muttering excuses of, "We haven't bonded in so long!" and "We should talk about vacations!" to convince an agitated Wheein, who adamantly opposes and frantically begins shuffling through her key ring for her apartment key. However, at the gentle persistence of all three of her teammates, Wheein is eventually guided by the hand into Yongsun's apartment for a very-much-necessary Girls' Night.

The quartet gather in a circle on top of Yongsun's bed, shuffling uncomfortably in the silence. Usually, Mamamoo's Girls' Nights consist of obnoxious singing and binge-eating, however the sensitive mood of their fourth member instantly rules out that possibility. Both Yongsun and Moonbyul gaze hopefully at Hyejin, who seems to be the only person with the remedy to Wheein's dilemmas. "...Wheein." Hyejin begins gently, reaching over to hold hands with the fragile girl.

Wheein winces at the usage of her name and lowers her head further. All eyes are on her.

Hyejin narrows her eyes, wording her next inquiry very, very carefully.

"Wheein, why did you break up with Taehyung?"

Yongsun's heart skids to a stop. In disbelief, she glances up to Moonbyul, who stares right back with eyes swirling with bewilderment. "Wait... wait what?!" Once the words fully process in her head, Moonbyul turns to Hyejin urgent in need of answers. "She broke up with Taehyung? When?? Why??"

"Unnie, there's a reason why I'm asking her. I don't know either." Hyejin frowns, equally worried for her best friend. Wheein already struggled with depression before her relationship with Taehyung; and Hyejin fears that their separation will worsen her mentality. Before drawing conclusions about Taehyung's reason to 'abandon' Wheein, she requests facts.

Rather than bickering with Wheein's two interrogators, Yongsun observes as the calm on Wheein's face gradually disintegrates and reveals the true utter devastation underneath. Not much to Yongsun's surprise, the once strong-willed female, who rarely shed a tear in the past, breaks down into a ball of sobs and brings her knees to her chest. Hyejin and Moonbyul fall to silence, guilt creeping up on the both of them for prodding at her fresh wounds.

Yongsun feels her fingers tingling from utter pity for the poor girl. As the leader, she feels an obligation to say something-- anything-- that may relieve her of her heartbreak. "...It's okay, Wheein-ah. No matter what may have happened, we're on your side." 

Hyejin smiles weakly in absolute agreement with the eldest's words. "That's right." She scoots closer and wraps her arms around Wheein's violently trembling form, hoping to calm her sadness. "..We're always here for you."

"Don't forget we've been here from the beginning." Moonbyul adds in, with a warm smile. "We know you're a good person, and you probably tried your best. It's okay to open up."

Wheein's sobs seem to deepen at the unconditional support of her loving teammates. For someone with only two prior dating experiences, she hadn't known a breakup could be so painful. Kim Taehyung had been her emotional support: his boundless energy and tender gestures towards her provided her a reason to crawl out of bed every morning. Without him, her heart aches and the walls of her strong emotional barrier come tumbling down. Everything looks black and white. 

"....I went to visit him yesterday. W-We... we got caught by a fan, who took pictures.." Wheein manages to squeak, despite the pain resounding in her chest.

All three of her confidants gulp, afraid of the consequences that may have befallen her. But they remain silent, allowing her to pour out her troubles and relax.

"Tae said it would be okay: that he would let the public know if the pictures got out. But... but.." Wheein hiccups, swiping away the rapid trails of tears on her cheeks. "The fan sent the picture to my phone somehow and.. and threatened to ruin his career unless we break up.." Violently sniffling from her sobs, she buries her face in her hands. "He has a comeback soon, I can't weigh him down like that...! S-So I.. I--"

"You broke up with him." Moonbyul carefully finishes for her, to ease her pain.

Wheein nods, breathing heavily with the anguish. "And he doesn't even know why I did it.."

Hyejin hiccups, beginning to sob along with her best friend. "Oh, Wheein.." The younger tightens her embrace, in an effort to share the pain.

As Wheein wails in Hyejin's arms and Moonbyul joins the circle of comfort, Yongsun watches on with both fear and sorrow in her eyes. A million questions, all unanswered, cloud her thoughts. Why would someone go through such great lengths to separate a strong and healthy couple? Why do fans and the public dislike the notion of a relationship, when both committees are happy with the significant other? Why can't Wheein live happily with Taehyung as she wanted? Is she going to be alright? Is Taehyung holding up well? Is their relationship ever going to be the same? Is it really wrong for two idols to be together?

_Is Yongsun staring into her future?_

Yongsun lowers her head, too afraid to speak beyond her boundaries.

_There is no comfort for a breakup that the world had desperately wished for._

* * *

Once Wheein wept all of her pent-up tears, the beagle had collapsed against Yongsun's favorite fluffy pillow. Out of kindness, Yongsun allowed Wheein and Hyejin to inhabit her bed for the night, with the idea of accompanying Wheein during her most difficult times. Yongsun and Moonbyul both agreed to occupy the floor beside her bed, utilizing only a long pillow between the both of them and a thick blanket to survive the winter temperatures.

Yongsun, now settled into her favorite sleeping position, gazes up at the blank white ceiling. The loud silence in the room allows her to think about Jungkook, and about the devastation he may have if they switched places with Taehyung and Wheein. Pained by the thought alone, Yongsun sighs and shuts her eyes, attempting to force herself to sleep.

Moonbyul, after ensuring that the two youngest teammates are asleep, nudges Yongsun with her elbow. "Unnie."

Yongsun opens one eye, shifting to face her blonde best friend. "What?" She squints to survey her expression amidst the darkness.

Nervously, Moonbyul lifts her head to double-check on the two younger members. When reassured, she settles down again and whispers, "Do you think Wheein should have done that?"

"Who am I to judge?" Yongsun whispers in response, at a loss of what to do herself. "Wheein knows what's best for her and Taehyung. It's a pity, but.. those are the consequences she put herself up to when she decided to date him."

"But what would you have done?" Moonbyul inquires, obviously dissatisfied with her open-ended answer. "Break up with him, or confide in him?"

"...Both. But it depends on the situation Byulie, it really does." Yongsun frowns, not exactly fond of the idea of breaking up with Jungkook so early in their relationship. "..Why do you ask?"

Moonbyul freezes for a brief moment before rolling over to face the other side, her voice hesitant. "Nevermind. Forget I asked. Goodnight."

Yongsun suspiciously eyes her companion before returning her attention towards the ceiling. She allows her thoughts of explore the dangerous situations ahead of her and Jungkook, until the fear dwindles down her energy, and forces her to sleep.

The last thing she imagines is Jungkook's face, smiling brightly as he dried her hair.

And she dreams peacefully.


	11. House of Cards

Seasons change, along with the people around Kim Yongsun.

Winter gradually shifts to spring. Yongsun smiles bitterly as the days pass and the snow piled up on sidewalks melt away. Although Hyejin is particularly fascinated with the scenery of the changing seasons, Yongsun clings onto the thought of the freezing winter: when she first met Jeon Jungkook. But nonetheless, time passes. Trees spring into full bloom, welcoming the new seasons with vivid green leaves and sprouting flower buds. 

The enchanting landscape is enough to lift anyone's spirits-- with the sole exception of Jung Wheein.

Post her breakup with Taehyung, Wheein became a shell of her former self. The hyper, uncontrollable beagle that once indefinitely heightened Mamamoo's energy suddenly turned lethargic and irritable. Her depression had returned to haunt her again, bringing the frustrating development of insomnia along with it. She boards herself in her room often, only accepting food and water when Hyejin intrudes by lockpicking her door. Though her grief does not necessarily influence her energetic performances and sweet singing voice, the dullness in her eyes is still very much apparent.

According to Jungkook's text messages, Taehyung copes with his misery the exact same way.

..On the brighter side of things, Hyejin had grown prettier than ever. Not too long ago, Jimin had asked her to become his girlfriend. After accepting with glee, Hyejin's skin now glows and her smile reflects every inch of her happiness. Their relationship is perhaps the healthiest: Yongsun noticed Jimin escorting Hyejin to her apartment door and seeing her off with a sweet kiss. For a young couple so hopelessly in love, at times the elation is infectious. Yongsun oftentimes finds herself grinning from ear to ear at Hyejin's romantic stories. She wonders what her relationship with Jungkook would have been like, if it had started with a similarly healthy beginning.

As for Moonbyul, the female is cheesy and clingy as always... or at least, she acts like it. Hyejin and Yongsun had both noticed a strangely anxious disposition whenever Moonbyul speaks. Once, Yongsun questioned if Moonbyul wanted sugar in her coffee, and the latter had suddenly gasped and dropped her mug to the floor. Another time, Hyejin fished out Moonbyul's phone from her purse to borrow it, only to have Moonbyul scream in anguish and hide the device away. On another day, Yongsun revealed her relationship with Jungkook to Moonbyul, only to see her fidgeting nervously the entire time. At the blonde's peculiar behavior, Yongsun cannot help but wonder if she's hiding something. But she believes that, with time, her best friend will open up to her and reveal her troubles.

Despite her constantly changing surroundings, Yongsun comforts herself with the loving text messages from Jungkook. Every morning, she awakens to a, "Good morning, beautiful. <3" and every night, she giggles at new pictures of him making silly faces with Hoseok or Jimin. And of course, Jungkook is not the only one who sends updates-- Yongsun oftentimes sends messages full of kissy faces and pictures of herself in attractive (and rather revealing) clothing to reciprocate his efforts. 

Weeks pass in similar fashions, and Jungkook only becomes busier as Spring Day and Not Today are released. Eventually, when his schedules dwindle down and he is allowed two days of vacation time, he immediately texts his patient girlfriend.

* * *

_**"Noona! Do u have time off anytime soon?"** _

_**"Jungkookie! ♡ yeah, i do!! this week is pretty much free,** _   
_**because we're waiting for Byul and the others to write lyrics** _   
_**for our new album. why?"** _

_**"Friday and Saturday are free for me. ♡ Are u** _ _**okay  
with going on a two-day trip with me? for our next date?"** _

_**"I've been waiting for this all month!! do I need to pack anything?"** _

_**"Just clothes. we're visiting my hometown. busan!"** _

_**"..wait, your hometown?? does that mean  
i'll be meeting ** _ _**your parents??"** _

_**"they're not in town so they left the  
keys to me. the house is all ours. ♡ "** _

_**"ooh.. ♡ "** _

_**"♡ I'll come get u Friday, at 12 pm.  
See u soon Noona!!"** _

_**" ♡ see you soon jungkookie!"** _

* * *

Friday arrives, and Yongsun is whisked away onto a rented bus as soon as she unlocks her front door. Jungkook hand-leads her towards the very back seats, which are protectively enclosed with black sun shades to block the outside view. The male must have missed her greatly during their time apart; or at least, Yongsun believes so: the moment she sets down her duffel bag, he gathers her in his lap and fervently kisses her. Yongsun grasps at his shirt, her entire body tensing with feelings of endearment that had been repressed for weeks.

Once the pair finally separate from each other, they spend the four-hour bus ride chitchatting about Jungkook's successful album promotions and Yongsun's sneaky observations about her groupmates' love lives. They giggle and joke back and forth, fully energized thanks to their long-anticipated reunion. The day is joyous and nothing can possibly soil her towering mood; all the negative aspects shrouding her days are completely forgotten as Jungkook chatters about the refreshing Spring Day filming and continues on to rant about the difficulty of their separation.

Kim Yongsun is truly happy around Jungkook, and her adoring smile reflects it.  
She doesn't regret sneaking away from reality with him. She doesn't regret giving their relationship a chance. She doesn't regret hiding it away from the public, and she most certainly doesn't regret placing her career in jeopardy. When he retrieves a foam container from his backpack and reveals that he purchased spicy rice cakes just to satisfy her cravings, she giggles and reaffirms to herself that Jungkook is worth everything.

And, whilst eyeing Yongsun's beaming smile, he believes the very same about her.

* * *

Known for its beaches, mountains, and temples, Busan is a humongous port city bustling with tourists and corporate employees. Kim Yongsun, having only visited Busan a few times for her concerts, is amazed at the homely feeling that the city exudes. Yongsun grew up in the bigshot city of Seoul, thus the comfortable sight of the various street markets and colorful buildings of Busan is a pleasant change. Jungkook glows with happiness in his seat, pointing out areas he frequented as a mere middle school student. "This is where I was listening to G-Dragon sunbaenim's song and I decided I wanted to become a singer!" He energetically gestures to the area near his school. "Wow, this brings back memories!"

"Wow, really?" Yongsun gasps, practically pressing her face up against the window glass. She surveys the area, imagining a prepubescent Jungkook strolling through the streets. Yongsun then beams and firmly grasps his hand, eager to be revisiting his old memories with him. "This is a perfect date, Jungkook. Thank you for letting me learn more about you."

"That isn't the end of it. We still have a whole day's worth of places to go." Jungkook promises, sealing his words with a peck to her temple. "Just trust me, and forget everything else. Today is just for us."

And he most certainly wasn't lying.

Throughout the day, Jungkook leads Yongsun all across the city, rambling on about his lovely childhood and all the hotspots from his middle school. Equipped with their handy face masks and black caps, they venture around freely. At Jungkook's middle school, he introduces her to his supportive teachers. At the evening market, he treats her out to eccentric but widely-loved street snacks and fondly shields her from the eyes of the public with his hands. At the secluded sections of Haeundae beach, they stroll along the roaring waves while tightly clasping each others' hands. Carved onto the sand are the words, " **Kookie ♡ Sunshine** ," names that represent their strengthened bond-- names that will be washed away from sight forever. Jungkook carries Yongsun into the rushing waters while she screeches and plants her face in his chest as a poor method of self-defense. Once the water barrages them, the pair are reduced to a riot of heavy laughter and bickering. By the end of all their giggles and playful antics, the two are soaked, and they're left with an uncomfortable, but reminiscent sprinkle of sand between their toes.

The trip to home is silent, occupied by their longing gazes and clingy embraces.   
The back of the bus is barely illuminated by the moonlight, and all Jungkook can see is Yongsun's dazzling eyes amidst the darkness.  
Yet, the mellow flame gleaming in her somber eyes is enough to remind Jungkook that he wants her and he'll have her, even if it ruins his whole career.

They arrive at Jungkook's family home within fifteen minutes. Jungkook dismisses the bus driver while Yongsun preoccupies herself with analyzing the adorable little garden in front of Jungkook's cozy-looking home. She prods at the bundle of jasmine flowers and smiles, connecting the dots very quickly to his unique love for her scent.

He must have grown his love for the scent of jasmine at his own home.  
It becomes increasingly clearer that Jungkook loves her scent, because _it reminds him of home_.  
Yongsun giggles. Subconsciously, Jungkook can be such a romantic.

"Oh yeah, the jasmine flowers. My mom said she planted these when they first bought the house." Jungkook kneels beside her, feeling melancholy now that he's finally able to visit his old home.

"They're so pretty. I always liked white flowers." Yongsun strokes the stems, treating the precious flowers with care. 

"I'll buy you some next time." Jungkook smiles. He gazes at her with such heavy affection, that Yongsun can feel his eyes on her. She returns his gaze with her own and grasps his hand, grateful to be beside someone so honest. Just how lucky had she been, to sneak away with someone so perfect?

However, amid her thankful thoughts, the sound of rustling foliage nearby causes her to straighten herself immediately and glance in the direction of the noise. Nothing but silence follows her paranoia, however her gut continuously nags her that a paparazzi may have spotted them. Suddenly, all of the skittish inquiries come flooding back. Why didn't they go in the house before talking? What if the public catches them during this magical day?

_Is it really okay to lie to the world about this relationship?_

Jungkook surveys her panicked countenance. He arises and approaches the door, unlocking it to allow her inside. "We're probably just hearing things, but we should go inside before anyone _really_ catches us."

Yongsun agrees and strolls inside, her heart twisting with both hope and despair.

.

.

After a brief tour around Jungkook's home, the pair finally hop into the shower to rinse themselves off of seawater and sand. Jungkook showers first, as Yongsun noticed a miniature seashell trapped in his bangs and bursted out laughing. Once Jungkook steps out of the shower with his towel around his waist, Yongsun presses a giddy kiss to his cheek and hops into the shower herself.

Soonafter their showers, the pair had settled into Jungkook's bed. He outstretches an arm for her to rest her head on, allowing for them to converse face-to-face. Yongsun, however, still finds herself observing the decor of room all around her: the various Big Bang posters, the abundance of outdated music-related electronics, and the flickering antique lamp that allows the room a dim, soft yellow lighting-- like a candle. "Wow, teenage Jungkook was a geek. Look at that ancient MP3 player. And those huge G-Dragon posters." Yongsun jokes, prodding at his chest to agitate him. 

Jungkook snickers, his free hand fidgeting with the fabric of her pink shorts. "You can't blame me, Sunshine," Sunshine: a pet name that he picked up quickly after their beach trip. "You have Big Bang figurines all over your shelves too."

Yongsun flushes slightly, punching at his oversized white T-shirt. "Geez. Is it embarrassing for a 26 year old to own Big Bang figurines?"

"No. It's cute." Jungkook teases, grasping her prodding hand with his own and intertwining their fingers. "You're always cute."

"Oh, be quiet." Now reddened from sheer meekness, she daringly meets his gaze. "...Today was really fun. I haven't felt so alive in a long time."

"...Me neither." He mumbles, eyes glinting with relief. "I'm glad that I used this free time for you."

"Me too." Yongsun whispers. When he tightens the grip on their hands, every single cell in her body calls out to him. His shimmering eyes, the subtle curve of his lips, his whispers of affection, his all-knowing ways of pushing her buttons, his reassuring demeanor, the way he mutters her name over the phone--- Yongsun refuses to surrender any of them. She feels so intoxicated when he kisses her and groans her name into her ear. Even when he simply holds her hand like this, in that consoling, protective way, the intoxication seeps through her veins and her heart twists with an emotion that has never stirred in her before. It's all so riotous in her mind; she cannot formulate the right words to communicate to him how she feels. She opens her mouth but hesitates in fear of spitting out needless word vomit. How can she say it? Yongsun wants him. Yongsun desires him. Yongsun needs him. Yongsun likes him. Yongsun really likes him. She really, **_really_**   likes him. She--

"I love you."

_Yongsun loves him._

Jungkook's narrowed eyes widen in utter shock. The words seep in, and for a brief moment Jungkook wonders if he's dreaming. But Yongsun grasps his hand tighter, dragging him back to the assertion that this dimly-lit room and her presence are real. Yongsun's countenance is so fearful, so hopeful, and overall so _vulnerable_. This impeccable woman, with her adorable dolphin-pitched squeaks of laughter and her endlessly energetic nature, loves him. This beautiful woman, with her flawless curves and her round-faced smile, loves him. This sincere woman, with her neverending concern for his health and her consideration for his career, loves him.

"I love you too."

_And Jungkook loves her too._

Yongsun stutters and hiccups, as if she may cry at anytime. Jungkook hushes her, and calms her rattled heart with the most tender of kisses. He encircles her skinny waist within her arms, holding her securely to keep the woman he loves safe from whatever criticism the world may hurl at them. Yongsun returns his kisses with vigor, as if the world will drag him away from her if she doesn't pour all of her passions into her movements. Desperate, she binds her arms around his neck and presses their bodies together, hoping that this compression may render them forever inseparable. 

Jungkook, sensing her intense desires, searches her body with his hands. He wants to feel every part of her, and imprint them into his memory. If the cruel world outside this room labels their love as fake and materialized, Jungkook's memory of her small shoulders and petite hips will prove them wrong. The woman within his hold is real. Her soft, slightly trembling lips are real. And no one can tell him otherwise.

Suddenly oversensitive to his touches, Yongsun sighs with pleasure against his lips. "Touch me more, Jungkook.." She whispers, followed by a moan induced by his fingers grazing up her stomach and towards her breasts. His firm hands, fondling her breasts, are so strangely simulating compared to any other times. She finds herself breathing heavily from the intense pleasure and she wiggles uncomfortably in her clothes, which are sizzling her alive. 

Jungkook studies her breathless mien and feels himself tightening in his boxers. Carefully, as if any rough movements may break her fragile self apart, he peels away the remainder of her clothes, until the woman he loves is laying, nude, with her fists gripping his shirt. "You're so beautiful, Sunshine." He whispers, pressing passionate kisses to her neck and collarbones. "You drive me fucking insane.."

Yongsun moans louder, as if his words and kisses alone are enough to heighten her arousal. She trembles with desire as his fingers wander between her thighs and graze gently against her already-wet slit. Jungkook gazes upwards to stare lovingly at her powerless expression, comforted knowing that she entrusts her everything to him. He kisses her for the sheer comfort of knowing that she's here with him, and that it will remain that way for the rest of the night.

Soon, in Yongsun's desperation, Jungkook's shirt, boxers, and shorts are discarded to the floor. His fingers resume their stroking of her slit, and her melodic moans ring in his ear, only for him to hear. Jungkook nibbles at her shoulder and her neck to imprint his rightful marks on her beautiful, porcelain skin. He wants the world to know that Kim Yongsun is Jeon Jungkook's girlfriend, and that no one can hurt her except for him.

Yongsun's clumsy hands fumble around, in a rushed attempt to prepare the necessary condom. She doesn't seem to notice her phone ringing on the nightstand, suggesting just how preoccupied she is with their activity. Jungkook chuckles, fleetingly whispers, "Cute", and removes the packaging himself to ease her haste. He secures the protection and positions himself at her entrance, gently sliding his length against her opening. He witnesses, with much pleasure, how Yongsun squeaks and claws her nails into his shoulders. Fuck, he _really_ wants to pound into her with reckless abandon. But, attempting to garner some small crumb of self-control, Jungkook resumes with his movements for a long while, his member throbbing with each tantalizingly slow slide against her slit. He grits his teeth and buries his face into her neck, his mind numb at the sheer pleasure. Yongsun moans in protest at the gradual movements, obviously hungry for much more than what he's giving her. "Jungkook, please...! Fuck me harder than you ever have before! Make love to me! Make me yours!" She shouts, thrusting her hips upwards against him. 

And, with that desperate request, Jungkook's last crumb of self-control was swiped away.

Jungkook thrusts into her without warning. As her walls envelop him and both of their groans resonate, he picks up the pace, unable to hold back his love for her any longer. Yongsun arches her back and pants heavily, her hips desperately thrusting upwards to deepen the pleasure they both have. Jungkook grasps her waist, thrusting into her with such reckless abandon that he fears he may have lost control over his hips. The sweat, the tears running down Yongsun's face, and the calls of desire make everything else insignificant. Their breathless, desperate declarations of love push them over the edge, and Jungkook has never heard Yongsun scream his name more loudly than now, when she reaches her climax and her inner walls squeeze around him. Jungkook soon follows, his teeth digging into her shoulder to cope with the unbearable pleasure. 

The rippling waves of relief engulf the both of them, allowing for them to collapse and relax against each other. The room is again engulfed with silence, but the warmth radiating between the both of them is louder than words. Yongsun feels herself drifting off to a comfortable rest, however another ring of her phone echoes from the nightstand. Grudgingly, she reaches her arm over an exhausted Jungkook to retrieve it and check whoever may be interrupting their special time together.

And after a brief second of checking her phone, Yongsun gasps.

Jungkook opens his weary eyes, alarmed by her sudden shock. "...Did something happen?"

"Jungkook, we're screwed!" Yongsun panics, dropping her phone to the bed and clasping her hands over her mouth.

"What? What happened?" Jungkook frowns, retrieving the phone and bringing the screen to his attention.

* * *

 

From: CEO Kim Donghoon  
Subject: Why won't you pick up??  
\--------------------------------  
Where did you go?  
How could you get so careless?  
Dispatch released photos of you and BTS's Jeon Jungkook together!!  
The company is in a riot!!

* * *

 

Jungkook, instantly horrified beyond all comprehensible thoughts, drops the phone beside him as well. Now laying in front of him is a sobbing Kim Yongsun, who was earlier sobbing about something much happier. This love between them, cherished and groomed to be healthy, cannot survive within a society that will not accept it, no matter the consequences.

And now it all comes tumbling down,  
like a shaky House of Cards.


	12. Crimson Red, Pure White

"And you should have been more fucking careful!"

"Yes, sir..."

"Look, Yongsun, I'm not saying you're not allowed to date. You're allowed to date, but you can't get caught by the press like that! You have to be responsible and reveal it to the public personally, otherwise your fanbase will be resentful. Now I have to lie to the public to save your skin. Do you understand just how risky this is?!"

"I'm so sorry, sir..."

"...Forget it. Just go back to your apartment and rest. Mamamoo's activities are suspended for a week. If we're lucky, the public won't break into our company and maul your members alive. The comments online are already disgustingly violent."

"Yes, sir... I'm sorry for the trouble I've caused. I'll do better."

"Just go. I've had a long night because of you."

 _Click_. The very second the door swings to a complete shut, Kim Yongsun is reduced to a bawling mess on the cold, marble floor. _It's not fair.  It's just not fucking fair._ These are the consequences she had feared all along, but now that they're here, Yongsun regrets everything. She regrets giddily accepting to be Jungkook's girlfriend, she regrets enthusiastically accepting his invitation to Busan, and she regrets falling head over heels for his stupid, adorable smile. His career will be ruined. Her career will be ruined. Their love will be ruined. Everything is ruined, all because of their clumsy split-second slip-up outside.

How could she have been such an idiot?

The emotional pain evolves in an unbearable strain arising in her chest. Wailing hysterically and clutching at her twisted heart, Yongsun curls up into a ball and hopes that someone, anyone, will undo her mistakes and save Jungkook's career. All of a sudden, she despises everything. She despises the public, she despises her parents, she despises her goddamned job but she still can't bring herself to despise Jeon Jungkook.

She just wants to embrace him, and to hear in his familiar, reassuring voice that everything will be okay. Everything will work itself out, and they can be together no matter the consequences. But, much to her dismay, the only sound ringing in her ears is the echo of her own strained voice in this secluded hallway, hysterically bawling and croaking for help that may never come.

For far too long, no one comes to pass. That is, until Yongsun hears three pairs of frenzied feet sprinting down the opposite end of the hallway, closely followed by anxious hollers of her name. 

Within the next few moments, Yongsun feels her limp arms being tugged upwards. Her trembling body, frail and fatigued, is embraced by three figures, who all sob words that are rendered incoherent in her ringing ears. Yongsun hangs her head low and weeps silently, too ashamed to face her members when she may have damaged their entire group career. The hallway echoes with four voices now, three ridden with concern and one ridden with unbearable grief. Afraid to hear the echoes of her own mistakes, Yongsun mutters her desire to return to her apartment, where the world cannot pry into her visible shame.

Without question, the other three lend her their shoulders and support her all the way there.

* * *

Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin, all distressed about their leader's current mental state, coddled Yongsun extensively. The trio tucked her away into bed, presented her with two servings of spicy rice cakes, and obscured all devices concerned with social media. They delicately dabbed away her neverending tears, hummed her favorite songs, and spilled stories about their personal lives to remove her thoughts from the tragedy at hand. Hyejin defines her picture-perfect dates with Jimin, Wheein mutters about her recent, rather pitiful addiction with Taehyung's songs, and Moonbyul speaks of a new, anonymous friend. Their uplifting stories serve fruitful; at first, they elicit weak but genuine giggles from Yongsun. Gradually and much to their reliefs, their leader's tears run dry. Although her emotional wounds may be fresh, they are carefully stitched together by her three loving members of Mamamoo, who smile at her despite their pains and her flaws, and who will accept her no matter what the world believes. While they are around, her fresh wounds will not fester.

Within shared, satisfied glances, the trio of members decide to allow her some time alone. "Call us if you need us. And keep off the internet!" They each warn her, before heading for the door. Moonbyul sends a reassuring smile her way and waves her hand, hoping to lift their leader's spirits permanently, even if only by a little bit.

"Byul, can you stay?" Yongsun croaks, weakly lifting her head from her pillow. Her voice is still nasal from the weeping. 

Moonbyul blinks, awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. "Yeah, I mean..." She glances towards Wheein and Hyejin, who nod and resume their walks to the door. Once the apartment is cleared, Moonbyul strolls over and seats herself on the edge of Yongsun's bed. "What's up?"

"..Would you ever lie to me?"

Alarmed, the younger furrows her eyebrows. "Of course not. What the hell is this about?"

Yongsun relaxes against her pillow, gently swiping her sore nose with her tissue. "...I need you to tell me what the CEO told the media."

"Unnie, you really shouldn't be thinking about this ri--"

" ** _Now_** , Byul."

Moonbyul fidgets for a short while, all of her intentions clashing at once. The silver-haired female suddenly deflates and groans, burying her head between her hands. "Dammit, you can't guilt-trip me like that. We told you not to check the internet for a reason."

"Please, just tell me. I need to know." Yongsun begs, gripping Moonbyul's forearm. Her eyes, pink and exhausted, search for answers resting on her best friend's conflicted countenance. 

Moonbyul's eyes wander over to Yongsun, observing her current frail and desperate state. It becomes more and more obvious that, without this piece of information, Yongsun will be unable to rest. With a long sigh, Moonbyul nods her head and straightens her posture. "...Ugh, fine." Relieved, Yongsun releases her death grip on Moonbyul's arm. The latter crosses one leg over the other, heavily hoping that her words won't revive her best friend's sorrow. "The CEO released a public statement that you and Jungkook are just good friends. Ten minutes later, BigHit Entertainment released a statement with different words but a similar explanation." Moonbyul presses her lips together, as if she refuses to speak of it anymore.

"You're leaving something out, Byul." Yongsun mutters, a single tear streaming down her face. "Please, just tell me."

Moonbyul gulps and internally panics, hoping that she hadn't caused the older's tears. "W-Well... in the pictures, you guys are holding hands so.." Nervously, she abruptly inhales and attempts to rapidly speak the next painful words, "the public doesn't believe a single word of it. And.."

". **.Everyone..  
** **  
 _hates  
_**  
 **you**."

Rolling over in her pure white bed, Yongsun gazes blankly at the drawer in which Hyejin had stashed her phone. Hot tears stream down her face at the thought of seeing the hateful words that her fans must have posted; the pain is so overwhelming that Yongsun feels the weight of her broken dreams on her belly. She weeps and clutches at her stomach, hoping to any gods out there that all of this will come to pass. Why had she been so weak? Why didn't she resist her own affections for Jungkook? Why can't she be with him? Why is falling in love a crime as an idol?

_Why is it so wrong?_

"...If it makes you feel any better," Moonbyul thoughtfully interjects amongst Yongsun's intense bouts of sobbing, "Jungkook is doing okay. Apparently he has been calmly telling his hyungs about his relationship with you, and he's worried sick.. since you aren't picking up your calls."

At the unexpected news update, Yongsun's weeping begins to slow. With small sniffles and hiccups, she shifts to face Moonbyul and sits erect in her bed. "...Is he really? How do you know all this?"

"My... friend told me." Moonbyul carefully responds, hesitating with her information. "We were talking on the phone before I came to help."

Yongsun smiles weakly, draping her legs off the bed. "At least you aren't lying." She mutters, tugging a now-favored pink hoodie over her head. Using her sleeves, she swipes away the last of her tears. "Thanks, Byul."

"Where are you going?" 

"To see Wheein." 

"You aren't going to call Jungkook?"

"I'm going to find out if I _should_." Yongsun retrieves her phone from her drawer and shoves it into the pocket of her hoodie, shooting a tired smile in Moonbyul's direction. "Let me know if your 'friend' sends any more updates." 

"I will. Be strong, Unnie."

"I'll try, Byul." Yongsun sighs whilst heading for the door. "But I can't promise."

* * *

* * *

* * *

Kim Yongsun, now situated atop Wheein's messy bed, takes a look around the room. Littered with dozens of empty soju bottles and containers of antidepressants, it isn't until now that Yongsun realizes how heavily depressed Wheein really is. She knows her depression is heavy, but she hadn't known it was to this extent. Yongsun shuffles around between Wheein's scattered blankets, taking note of the broken glass bottle of origami that Taehyung had hand-folded himself and gifted to Wheein on her birthday. Now the gift lays abandoned and shattered on the floor, and the pieces of fragile paper are shredded apart -- probably by Wheein's frustrated fingers. Suddenly Yongsun feels as if she has barged into a very private territory, and lowers her head to refrain from snooping any further on sensitive material. 

"I'm back, Unnie." Wheein steps into the dimly lit room, with a plate of cut fruits to keep them fed. Placing the plate neatly on the center of the bed, Wheein situates herself beside Yongsun and plucks at the vine of grapes, silently stuffing one into her mouth. "I hope my room isn't too messy."

"...I never knew it was this bad, Wheein-ah." Yongsun mutters, lifting a piece of sliced apple simply to be polite. "The soju and the pills, I just..." She casts her gaze around the room, then sighs. "I just wish we knew. Then we wouldn't have asked you about Taehyung and cut into your open wounds. Oh god, and I even made you comfort me today--"

"--It's fine, Unnie. Really." Wheein narrows her eyes, bringing her knees to her chest. "Making you guys suffer with me wouldn't help. I needed time to myself, and for weeks, I got it. If anything, I'm grateful."

Yongsun gestures towards the broken bottle on the floor, frowning at the ruined beauty of their memories. "But don't you miss Taehyung?"

"Everyday." Wheein whispers. "I miss him everyday, and without him I feel like dying." The brunette sighs and runs a hand through her hair. "But I'll be able to cope. I always have." She glances towards Yongsun, with a tiny glint of hope in her brown orbs. "...Why did you come to visit me?"

Yongsun pauses, beginning to admire Wheein for her utter strength. Although her world has turned upside down and the public has ripped away her pillar of strength, somehow she remains standing, without a single tear shedding down her face. As weak as Wheein may find herself to be, Yongsun admires her for finding the will to push onwards, even if antidepressants and alcohol guide her along the way. "Because you're the strongest person I know. And because you're the only person who can really understand me right now."

Wheein narrows her eyes and nods. "You're right... I probably am."

Yongsun smiles weakly, relieved to be on the same emotional wavelength as her confidant. "I... don't know what to do." The leader returns the sliced apple to the plate, her appetite vanishing into the air. "The public knows, and they hate me. I don't know if I should-- " Yongsun chokes on her words before coughing out, "--if I should stay with Jungkook." After the words escape, Yongsun instantly begins to loathe herself. She tears up, swiping stray locks of hair behind her ear. Jungkook is probably desperately attempting to contact her, and yet here she is, debating whether or not she should separate from him. "I.. don't think this scandal is good for his career. I... I love him, but--"

"Be quiet." Wheein shakes her head, cradling Yongsun's hands in her own. "You just told me a perfect reason for you to stay with him." Wheein vigorously shakes her head, tears also springing to her eyes. "Please, don't make the same mistake that I did. I loved Taehyung so, so much and I left him. Day after day, I regret it with all my heart." Squeaking with grief, Wheein lowers her head. "I loved a boy who, in return, promised to love me unconditionally.. but I broke his heart because I thought it would benefit him to be away from me." Wheein sniffles, wiping her messy face on her sleeve. "....And it didn't. The world stopped for the both of us, and I don't know how to reverse any of it. Don't.. don't be like me. Don't make sacrifices for people who won't accept you. Don't... give up what you treasure most."

Yongsun slowly nods her head, feeling instant guilt for even considering such a thing. Her mind flashes back to frantically crawling off the bed in Jungkook's home, begging to take the next bus home. He had attempted to console her; he embraced her tight and promised to protect her, but she had shut him up with nasty words she hadn't really meant. "I won't. I won't give him up." Yongsun mutters, squeezing Wheein's hand to comfort both her and herself. "I just.. I don't know if he'll forgive me after I rushed home like I did."

Wheein lifts her head slowly, her gaze tender and empathetic. "...Why? Has he called you at all?"

Yongsun nods, utilizing her free hand to retrieve her phone from her pocket. "...Thirty-two times. But Hyejin hid it in my drawer, and I was too upset to pick up."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about, then." Wheein shakes her head. "Call him, Unnie. He needs to know that you'll be with him even if the public hates you." 

A wide, relieved smile appears on Yongsun's exhausted, makeupless face. "Thank you, Wheein. You have no idea how much you've helped." Finally with some clear direction of what to do, Yongsun squishes Wheein in a suffocating hug. "I'm so glad I asked you."

"At least you _did_ ask." Wheein jokes slightly to lighten the mood, patting Yongsun comfortingly on the back. "Don't tell her, but I snooped through Byul Unnie's phone. She sends Yoongi oppa tons of texts. Obviously she's been confused, but she hasn't talked to any of us yet."

"That explains a lot." Yongsun giggles, much to Wheein's relief. "I'll have to ask her about it. Mind walking me back to my apartment for tonight?"

"Not at all." Wheein smiles, shuffling off her bed. 

Linked arm-to-arm, Yongsun and Wheein travel to the hallways while joking about the extreme similarities of their situations. On their way down the apartment complex hallways, a snickering group of females wearing hoodies brush past them, each ones shielding something behind their backs. The pair of idols glance to each other, finding the occurrence strange but ultimately shrugging it off. Albeit strange, it is common in their city.

They arrive at Yongsun's humble little apartment. While Yongsun digs through her sweatpants' pockets for her keys, Wheein nags for her to call Jungkook as soon as possible. After brushing off her adorable reminders, Yongsun unlocks her door and swings the door open, eager but nervous to return to her bedroom and converse with Jungkook like always.

However, much to her dismay,  
her apartment had been demolished and smashed, with remnants of her items scattered everywhere.

Yongsun's hands fly up to cover her mouth. Wheein follows suit, instantly digging into her pockets to call their CEO. Yongsun's first instinct is to sob and charge into the apartment, pivoting around and around to observe the severe damage inflicted upon her items. Her Big Bang figurines had been smashed into the shelves ruthlessly. Her television had collapsed onto the floor, the shards of the screen scattered across the hardwood. Her clothes had been shredded and torn, the ripped fabrics now dispersed across the floors to provoke her. 

And, in the near corner,  
lays the first present Jungkook had ever purchased for her:  
a beautiful teapot, meant for her use only,  
now shattered into ugly, uneven pieces.

Yongsun collapses onto her knees, her jellied legs unable to support her any further. Wheein rushes over, attempting to raise her to her feet and drag her towards their manager's car. "We have to go, it's dangerous--" The female warns, frantically gathering her to her feet. On their struggle to the door, however, Yongsun's dizzy eyes catch notice of four bold, unforgettable words etched in crimson red on her pure, white apartment wall.

**" J U N G K O O K     I S    O U R S  ,  S L U T "**

Yongsun instantly withdraws from the world in fear, lowering her head as Wheein shields her eyes from the truth and ushers her along into their manager's van.

For the remainder of her dreadful, grueling day,  
Yongsun neglects to return one of Jungkook's thirty-two missed calls.

_And he neglects to call again._


	13. Agonizing

They could have killed her.

If those anti-fans found her in her apartment, _they could have killed her_.

The reality doesn't quite sink in for ages. Kim Yongsun finds herself scarily calm in her car seat, unable to stomach the real, hard truth. In her mind she retreats to an imaginative place of safety: she's laying comfortably in Jungkook's secure arms, happily bickering about some menial thing. But the frightening reality is vastly different, and Wheein's gentle hand against her shoulder reminds her of it.

"They'll be in trouble for this," Wheein comforts her, squeezing the leader in a loving hug, "I know it. You'll be okay. You still have us."

Thankfully, Wheein lives up to her promises. The beagle, upon arriving at the RBW building, reports everything to the CEO with a bitter tone. The man is absolutely furious, along with every employee in the building. Everyone crowds around to comfort and dote on Yongsun, each one of them offering assistance. She thanks them outwardly, however inwardly she is far, far away, in a secluded place away from harm.

"You're so calm about this." They praise her.

"If I were you, I would have been so scared." They comment.

Little do they know that, without her artificial composure,  
she would crumble and succumb to the anti-fans' demands.  
 ** _But she refuses to let them win._**

RBW speeds the process along to release a public statement threatening legal action against the persons who vandalized Yongsun's apartment. The police is also included in the search, however are unable to find any traces of the perpetrators within the first day of searching. "We can't do much about it, we're sorry. I suggest you install better locks on your door." A kindly policeman warned Yongsun, then sent her on her way. With forgetful eyewitnesses as their only lead to the criminals, RBW decides to sweep the issue under the rug for now, until it can be completely resolved.

Meanwhile, during everyone's scrambles for justice, Kim Yongsun finds herself staring at an article on her phone.

**"MAMAMOO'S SOLAR ATTACKED FOR DATING BTS'S JUNGKOOK"**

The title is completely misleading. _Of course_. Yongsun scans the article's summary further and bites her lip, trying to resist the urge to view the 264 comments already posted. Her fellow groupmates had warned her to refrain from accessing the internet, but the aspect is tempting. The world is reading about her relationship with Jungkook, and about her suffering. She wants to know their thoughts, and if Byul had told her the truth about their opinion. _Was she really wrong for falling in love?_

Yongsun briefly scans the article, which described her apartment situation and attached RBW's official statement underneath. The comment section finally rises into view, and Yongsun sits still for a solid minute, pressing her hand to her rapidly thumping heart. _You can do this, Kim Yongsun._ The female recites in her head before taking a deep breath and resting her eyes on the top comments.  
\------------------------------------------  
[+2908, -158]  **bangtanbeyond** : shouldn't have dated a national superstar then lolols

[+1622, -11] **SONEbunnyx**  : Wow, sasaeng fans have a lot of time on their hands.

[+1163, -66] **reveluvroulette_** : i wonder why bighit entertainment hasn't taken responsibility?

[+912, -103] **peachesNcream** : old bitch deserved this. jungkook is too young for her

[+493, -20] **mamamoofarm** : Isn't this kind of crazy?? Is it so wrong for idols to date?? This is BaekYeon all over again.

[+451, -36] **gwiyomizz**  : yasss, put her in her place! it's what she deserves. ㅋㅋㅋ

[+130, -48] **not_today** : This is the stuff that makes me ashamed to be an ARMY... I hope she'll be ok!!  
\------------------------------------------  
Seven comments in, and Yongsun is forced to abandon her phone to her lap and weep into Hyejin's shoulder.

_It's all just so unfair._

* * *

With her apartment absolutely wrecked and rendered inhabitable, Yongsun requests for a temporary dwelling with any of the Mamamoo members. Moonbyul volunteers cheerily and accepts her with open arms. She even offers the other side of the bed to her, and purchases her a new set of clothes for the week. Yongsun accepts her kindness with gratitude, and quickly finds herself momentarily residing with her best friend to cope with her current situation.

Forced to resist the urge of checking social media, Yongsun finds herself stuck in a loop of watching K-dramas and feasting solely on lightly buttered popcorn. Beside her on Moonbyul's couch is her phone, which rings ceaselessly from day to night, but is left unanswered while Yongsun ducks under her blanket further and shoves popcorn into her mouth. Unfortunately for her, after nearly a week of such unhealthy eating and dwelling habits, Moonbyul discovers strange behavior and an unhealthy skin color within her best friend. Upon forcing a thermometer into Yongsun's mouth, Moonbyul is quick to scold her about her horrendous eating habits. Strangely enough, that same naggy female had been kind enough to fetch her cooling gel pads and medicine from the local convenience store. "Look after your health," Moonbyul warns, whilst placing a bowl of porridge in front of her, "Believe it or not, some people actually want you alive."

Yongsun devours the porridge in mere minutes, and thanks Moonbyul with the brightest smile on her face.

Strangely, perhaps because of her best friend's unlimited comfort, she is already beginning to feel better.

Moonbyul nods and strolls to the kitchen, with the empty bowl in hand. Yongsun resumes her attention to the television screen, wiggling under her blanket on the couch. On the television screen is EXO, performing livelier than ever on a colorful stage and grinning charismatically at the camera. Their new song is definitely addicting and their delivery is certainly no disappointment.

"Byul."

"Yeah?" Moonbyul calls, barely stepping out of the kitchen.

"Our break... is almost over, right? We can perform soon?"

"Yeah, we have a schedule planned tomorrow." Moonbyul settles down on the couch, on top of Yongsun's outstretched legs. "Why?"

"I miss the stage." Yongsun mumbles, her shining eyes gazing at the flashing lights of EXO's performance. "I don't know if I'm welcome on it anymore, but.. I miss it."

Moonbyul observes her passionate eyes for a short while before chuckling. "You'll be on the stage soon, and we'll be there with you."

Yongsun smiles lightly, changing the TV channel to uplift her mood. "You're right. We'll be okay." Or at least, she hopes so. The comments from the article continue to pester her thoughts, but her negative outlook is outshined by an interesting drama on-screen. 

That is, until Yongsun's phone rings once more, indicating a text message. Moonbyul grunts from her spot on the couch, and reaches to retrieve the noisy device. "This thing has been ringing all week, when will you talk to the poor guy?" Poor guy meaning Jungkook.

"I don't know. I don't want him to worry about me." Yongsun mutters, her hand dangling off the edge of the couch. "You know what, don't pretend like your phone hasn't been ringing nonstop either. I _hear_ you texting from the bathroom. I kept quiet because I felt bad, but you _really_ don't hide it well."

Moonbyul scoffs and feigns ignorance by shaking her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You've been texting Yoongi, Byul. I already know."

Yongsun observes in slight amusement as Moonbyul's composed face loses its facade and disintegrates into a flustered, reddened mien. "W-What?! How the hell did you find out I was texting Yoongi?!"

"Secret." Yongsun giggles, feeling uplifted by her friend's out-of-place discomposure. "But don't be embarrassed~." She raises herself up from her laying position, forcing Moonbyul to wiggle off her legs, and brings her knees to her chest. "So? What do you think of him?"

"Nothing. I don't know what you're trying to say." Moonbyul brushes off her comments with a scarily convincing poker face.

Yongsun teases her by tickling her side, causing the younger to yelp slightly. "Come on, Byul. You can't lie to Yong Unnie. You screamed every time we tried to touch your phone. What are you sending him, huh? Dirty pics? Don't be shy, we all do it." _Probably_. Yongsun has some experience from her suggestive pictures to Jungkook, but she hasn't sent completely explicit pictures.

Moonbyul reddens to an impossible crimson hue and shoves away Yongsun's hands. "Urgh, stop it!!!"

"You're not denying it though?" Yongsun giggles, enjoying her new ability to tease her best friend. Usually, it's the other way around. "Can't you confide in me a little bit? How did you meet?"

Moonbyul huffs in discomfort and sends a wary glance her way. The rapper then suddenly deflates, finally caving in to her best friend's demands. "....Through Seokjin." She sighs. "We have a group chat together, and a few months ago Seokjin mentioned that Yoongi was having trouble writing lyrics for a song. I offered to help, so I visited his studio. We have surprisingly good teamwork when it comes to writing.. and we made lots of progress on the lyrics. He asked to work with me again, so I got his number."

"And?" Yongsun raises a eyebrow impatiently, awaiting the juicier details.

"....And so we texted for a while. He sent me catchy songs... and strangely I already had them on my playlist. We chatted about how we personally connected to the lyrics and I felt really connected to him in turn. I kinda.. started to like him. I hid it as we worked together on new songs a few more times, but then he had the global tour. When he came back -- and you went to Busan -- I went to go visit his studio again. As a surprise. I came in with food: he was weirdly happy to see me. And uh.." Byul nervously massages the back of her neck, unsure how to phrase her next words.

"And what?!" Yongsun insists, her eyebrows furrowing with curiosity.

"We didn't exactly work on the lyrics that time?" Moonbyul coughs, then groans and buries her face in her hands. "--Oh god, you'll never let me live this down."

Yongsun gasps loudly, beginning to smack her persistently on the arm. "Byul, did you guys fuck? _In his studio_??"

"Don't say it bluntly like that!!" Moonbyul shrieks, punching the pillow beside her in sheer embarrassment. "I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, to be honest. I haven't seen him since then, I've only texted him-- and I don't even know what we are."

Yongsun giggles, patting Moonbyul's shoulder to relieve her of her embarrassment. Judging from her reddened face and beginning signs of sweat, Yongsun fears she may faint if forced to reveal any more. "Wow, you're bold. I'm so glad I didn't peek at your phone. I don't want to see any racy Byul pictures."

Moonbyul clears her throat and fans away the heat on her face. "Forget it, you wouldn't have found anything. Nowadays, we only chat about you and Jungkook."

Suddenly, the laughter fades away from Yongsun's mouth. She fidgets with her toes for a second before slowly inquiring, "...What does he say about him?"

"He says Jungkook has been checking his phone and spacing out a whole lot." Moonbyul recites from memory, fixing her hair from her earlier bouts of embarrassment. "Apparently he's also losing out on sleep, so he often dozes off during shoots and the directors get pissed at him."

Utterly silenced by the overwhelming waves of her own guilt, Yongsun is speechless and pained as she listens to Jungkook's habits. She tears up slightly, but is too afraid to shed more painful tears, and thus represses her sobbing by sighing deeply. "Oh.." She squeaks, hugging her knees as if they were Jungkook. This is all her fault. If only she hadn't been couch-ridden by her anti-fans, then perhaps Jungkook wouldn't have worn himself down into his current state. If only she had sent him one simple text, then perhaps he would be able to sleep. "I'm a horrible person." Yongsun whispers, burying her face within her arms. 

"I don't think so." Moonbyul comforts her, and wiggles off the couch. "You just need to talk to him. I need to hit the bathroom, but now is your chance. Don't keep him waiting." And with that, the rapper strolls over to the bathroom, phone in hand, and swings the door shut.

Left in nothing but silence, Yongsun allows her tired eyes to flicker over to her phone. All of Jungkook's calls, piled up one after another, must have been tedious and worrisome for him to send. His sentimental text messages, endlessly arriving in her abandoned inbox, must have climbed to incredible numbers. Yet here she is, the target of all his sorrows and his worries, and she hadn't even bothered to glance at her phone even once.

She had planned to, but the anti-fans scared her away.

Yongsun is scared of breaking down with him on the line. She's scared to admit that his fans had trashed her apartment. She's scared that she may be too old for him, as the comments said. She's scared that perhaps their whole relationship is a mistake, and that bygones should be bygones. 

However, Wheein and Taehyung's painful separation comes to mind...  
and Yongsun reaches for her phone.

Upon unlocking her phone, she glances at the incredibly high numbers of phone calls and texts that Jungkook had sent to her. Fingers trembling from guilt, she accesses her text messages to read his most recent texts to her.

**"I miss you so much, Sunshine. Please don't give up on me. I love you."**

**"I'll be waiting for you. Call me. I'll be here."**

Yongsun sobs, her heart torn in two by his messages. She had truly been a terrible, terrible girlfriend, to abandon her devoted boyfriend for this long. Hoping to relieve all of his sorrows in one sweep, Yongsun hurriedly calls his number and presses her phone to her ear, swiping away the fresh hot tears streaming down her face.

_Ring.... ring.... ring..._

For a long while, the phone is left unanswered. Yongsun wilts slightly in her seat, beginning to despair about her decisions. Perhaps he became tired of waiting for her. Perhaps he is ignoring her in return for her inconsiderate silence. Beginning to panic, Yongsun bites her lip and desperately hopes for an answer.

"Hello?"

Yongsun nearly leaps out of her seat, her eyes shooting wide open. However, within seconds, she quickly realizes the responder is not Jungkook. His voice is entirely different... and almost familiar.

"...Taehyung? Why didn't Jungkook pick up?"

"Sorry, Noona." Taehyung apologizes, and in the background, loud chattering and exclamations can be heard. "Jungkook is re-shooting his scene for a video. The director is pretty agitated that his phone started to ring, so I answered for him."

Disappointment. Yongsun is filled with heavy disappointment as the reality begins to sink in. Right, Jungkook is a busy man. He doesn't have all the time in the world to wait by his phone for an answer that may never come. "Oh.. thanks. Sorry to interrupt your shoot."

"It's okay." Taehyung mutters, his voice more downcast than usual. "Do you want me to tell him you called?"

"N...No. It's fine." Damn. Yongsun almost wants to slap herself for being so unconfident in her own decisions. Unsure what to say next, Yongsun draws circles into the couch with her finger. "Um, Taehyung?"

"Yes?"

"You should call consider calling Wheein."

Taehyung falls completely silent for ten seconds. Yongsun prepares to speak again, afraid that he may have stepped away from the phone, only to be interrupted by Taehyung's shaky voice. "...Why?"

Smiling gently, Yongsun imagines how Wheein may be if she reunites with him. "Because she's miserable without you."

"But.. she told me she hated me." He mutters, obviously unconvinced.

"She's a good liar." She insists. "I don't think it's right of me to tell you the details, but she really needs you right now. You should call her."

This time, Taehyung fails to give a proper answer. Following a few seconds of silence, Yongsun gently reminds him, "Remember to do it soon," before hanging up abruptly and setting her phone aside. If she failed to repair her own relationship instantly, at least she can take comfort in nudging Wheein and Taehyung's relationship in the right direction.

Just as the phone lands on the couch, Moonbyul comes strolling out of the bathroom casually. "How'd it go?" The rapper asks, as if she hadn't been dying of curiosity in the bathroom.

"He didn't pick up. I'll call again later." Yongsun vaguely answers, shielding her phone underneath her palm.

"Oh... really." Moonbyul hums lightly, obviously disappointed by the lack of progress despite her advice. "Well, our manager is outside in her van. She wants us to get our hair touched up and our outfits fitted for tomorrow's performance. We should hurry."

Yongsun nods, and the two gather their belongings before heading for the door. Moonbyul locks her apartment door firmly, enables the security alarm (something she had installed after Yongsun's issue), and gestures towards the main entrance. On the way down the hallway, Yongsun glances at her apartment door and flinches. The thought of her personal items, smashed and shattered by utterly hateful strangers, sickens her greatly. She shakes off the thought, however, when Moonbyul happily waves to their manager in her van and gestures for Yongsun to hurry it up.

Yongsun complies, her strides becoming larger than before. The van door opens and Moonbyul steps in first, then outstretches a hand to ease her best friend inside. Muttering a tiny "thanks," Yongsun reaches for her hand, carefully glancing down to ensure she doesn't take a misstep--

\--only to be painfully yanked backwards by her hair.

On instinct, Yongsun shrieks in pain and positions her hands behind her to take the grunt of her fall. Just as she lands and scratches up her pretty fingers, the idol frantically glances up to see a group of three angry teenage girls surrounding her like animals pouncing on their prey. "Stay away from Jungkook, you bitch!" One of them shrieks, fisting her hand in Yongsun's hair and shaking her back and forth violently. Yongsun gasps, her hands flying upwards to stop her-- only to have a foot viciously lodged into her side. Immediately Yongsun coughs and begs for them to stop, and from further away, she hears the livid shouts of Moonbyul and her manager, eventually joined by Wheein and Hyejin.

"You think you can touch him because you're a celebrity? You self-entitled slut!" Another one screeches, clawing at Yongsun's face with every intention to ruin her features. Yongsun bawls and struggles with all her might, shoving with her weak arms and kicking with her legs--- but to no avail. _She's scared_. She's so fucking scared, and she doesn't know what to do. Punches, claws, and kicks are hurling at her from all directions. What has she ever done to deserve something so painful?

Finally, the incoming pain stops. Yongsun hears her manager screaming and chasing the assaulters, but she isn't completely sure-- all of her senses are impeded by her violent weeping and shivering. Six gentle hands soon guide her to her aching feet and ease her into the car, and soonafter a blanket is wrapped around her shoulders to emulate the closest feeling of safety.

Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin all overwhelm her with questions of worry, however Yongsun cannot find it within herself to answer to any of them. While they attempt to comfort her and shout at their manager to drive to the hospital, Yongsun simply balls up into the very corner of her seat and trembles violently. Clouded in her fearful thoughts are images of those spiteful girls' faces, the pain of their blows, and the thought of Jungkook if he hears of this assault. Yongsun hiccups, threatened to sob further, however the aching in her rib causes her to halt her breathing and weep silently into the blanket. It hurts. It all hurts. Everything, inside and outside, is excruciatingly agonizing.

If this is the painful price she must pay for Jungkook's love,  
 _then she may be too afraid to continue on_.


	14. Delirium

The entire process at the hospital is a blur.

Directly in front of a trembling Kim Yongsun is her doctor, gravely verbalizing the amount of time it may take for her wounds to heal. "The scratches aren't deep enough to scar, but they will definitely be noticeable. You can cover them with makeup, but the bruises on her legs and ribs may stay there for a week or more. Let's just be relieved that no bones are broken." The doctor articulates to their distressed manager, who wildly nods her head in relief. The pair turn to Yongsun and attempt to speak words of comfort to her, only to be turned away as she lowers her head into her scraped palms and sobs quietly. 

Soon enough, Yongsun is checked out of the hospital and escorted to the RBW building. Upon receiving the news of the assault, the CEO curses and slams his fist against the table in anger. He decides, after careful thought, to keep the issue silent by arresting the three culprits covertly. With the help of Mamamoo's manager and Yongsun's blurry memory, the police is soon able to locate the criminals' names and occupations. Away from the public eye, the three girls are brought into the police station to be charged from their crimes (which they readily admit), and are promptly sent back home. Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin all look to Yongsun with a smile, engulfing her in a tight group hug.

"See? I told you they would be in trouble." Wheein comforts, resting her head on the leader's wilted shoulder.

Yongsun smiles on the surface, although her true feelings betray her completely. She had watched her assailants strutting into the police station with cops trailing behind them, and yet, when she imagines stepping out of the safety of her own home ever again, _she doesn't feel safe_. During the attack, she had Moonbyul and her manager with her, yet the attack still ensued and the bruises on her body are clear evidences of that. With the entire world pitted against her, not even Jungkook can protect her from the relentless hate of the public.

 _And she's scared_. She's utterly frightened, and their CEO detects the ceaseless fear on her pale face instantly. "Yongsun." He begins carefully, drawing the attention of all four Mamamoo members. "Do you still have it in you to perform?"

Unable to keep eye contact with him, Yongsun lowers her eyes to the floor and loses all confidence in herself. "I don't know." She mutters in response, unable to stomach the idea of standing in front of a crowd once again. The public depises her. No one will accept her -- no one will want to listen to the singing that she pours all of her soul into, all because she fell in love with the man they idolize. The very thought of it disheartens all of her passions. "I don't think I can perform tomorrow." She mumbles, beginning to feel nauseous from both a fever and grief.

CEO Kim Do Hoon eyes her for a moment before shaking his head firmly. "No. You _think_ you can't perform tomorrow, but you can." He arises from his seat and strolls over to Yongsun in her chair. "You can do anything. The public believes they can ruin your efforts with violence and fear, and with most idols, it works. But..." He places a hand on her head, offering a fatherly smile to follow. "I didn't train you to be like most idols, did I?"

Yongsun gazes up at him weakly, shaking her head. "No. You didn't."

"Then I want you to stand on that stage, like it's the first time you've ever stepped on it. And I want you to sing with a smile, and show the world that Solar of Mamamoo is not going to be taken down with violence. Do you hear me?"

Yongsun reciprocates his smile with a shaky grin of her own, and swipes away the fresh tears in her eyes. "I hear you, sir. Loud and clear."

"Good." Do Hoon grins and places a proud hand on her shoulder. "Now make me proud."

* * *

* * *

The day of Mamamoo's concert rolls around, and although Yongsun had promised Kim Do Hoon to do well, she is already beginning to doubt herself. Seated backstage, Yongsun is clutching her microphone securely and breathing in rapid, jittery breaths. Wheein takes notice of the leader's unsettled demeanor quickly, and teaches her a light breathing technique which may prevent a panic attack from happening. Thankfully the technique serves well, and while Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin engage in rehearsals without her, Yongsun is dragged away from her chair to have her makeup applied. Before the concealer is applied to her skin, Yongsun blankly gazes in the mirror at the scarlet claw streaks engraved into her face. She whimpers at the reminder of her ordeal and squeezes her eyes shut, hoping that when she opens her eyes, the ugly traces will be gone. She entrusts herself to her makeup artist and keeps her eyes shut the entire time, simply _hoping_ that after this concert, something in her will change for the better.

A few brush strokes and hair products later, her makeup artist announces her completion.

Undoubtedly, when Yongsun opens her eyes and glances at the pale-skinned beauty in the mirror, she feels a light sense of relief. Her reflection reminds her of her status as the one and only Kim Solar: the charismatic and talented leader of Mamamoo, untouched by the cruel hands of sasaeng fans and the public. Solar is confident, comical, and unique-- and Yongsun had almost forgotten this side of herself in all of her fear. She leans forward towards the mirror and observes her smooth skin, smiling gently when she realizes all traces of her injuries had vanished. She threads her fingers through her long strands of hair, and remembers how much pride she takes in it. 

She had almost forgotten just how special she is, and the reminder drags her lips into a genuinely happy, confident smile.

_You can do this, Kim Yongsun. You were, and always will be, unstoppable._

Just as Yongsun stands from her chair, Moonbyul, Wheein, And Hyejin return from rehearsals, fanning away the heat from their faces. "They said we're going onstage in ten minutes Unnie, you should get ready." Hyejin warns, whilst uncapping a water bottle. "Is your microphone plugged in?"

"Yeah." Yongsun nods, heading for the door leading to the stage. As usual, she double-checks her microphone pack and pats down her hair, trying to prepare herself perfectly to greet the audience.

A few minutes later, Wheein stands beside her, loosely grasping her microphone in one hand. "Hey, Unnie." The beagle smiles warmly, reaching up to adjust the loose ribbon on the older's shirt. "You look like you're feeling better already."

"I am feeling better." Yongsun returns her smile and glances out towards the audience, with their lightsticks penetrating the air. "Despite how heavy things have been.. I feel like they'll improve with time."

Wheein nods in simple agreement, her fingers anxiously tapping on the handle of her microphone. "They sure will. Um, so hey.. About Tae--"

"--Five minutes until the performance!" A director shouts, then scurries on to adjust the sound systems.

Yongsun scoffs, finding humor in the interruption. "Go on." She urges, with a light smile.

Wheein nervously shuffles in her spot and bites her lip. "Taehyung called me yesterday."

"Wow, really?" Yongsun gasps, feigning ignorance to save Taehyung from any trouble later on. "What did he say?"

"He just.. apologized a lot, and he told me he still wants to be together. I couldn't just sit there and listen to him apologize for nothing, so I told him what happened. He cried a lot, but he promised to fix things when we meet again and then he hung up." Wheein mutters. "I.. don't know if this is okay, because I see the backlash that you're getting." She fiddles with the power switch on her microphone and sighs. "But I think it will be much more painful if we stay separate. So... I think things will finally pick up from here. No more pills and alcohol for me." Wheein giggles brightly, the genuine joy returning to her eyes after a long, long time. 

Yongsun squishes Wheein in a hug, snickering happily for the younger. "I'm proud of you. Now you don't have to be alone anymore."

"I was never alone. I had you three." Wheein insists, throwing her arms her to tighten their hug further. "Speaking of you guys... did you ever call Jungkook?"

"No." Yongsun shakes her head and steps back from the hug with a bitter smile. "I wanted to... but every time I build up the guts to call, something bad happens." She exhales deeply, allowing her increasing nerves to relax. "But if this performance goes well, I think I can finally call him back."

"I'm sure you can." Wheein asserts firmly. "We'll be here with you no matter what happens."

"Ten seconds until the performance!" The director warns them, triple-checking their hands for microphones and dragging Moonbyul and Hyejin over. "Mamamoo, on standby! Be ready!"

"I know." Yongsun smiles in Wheein's direction. "I always knew."

"And... cue on Mamamoo!"

Solar leads the other three Mamamoo members onto the stage, all four standing tall with pride in themselves. The crowd roars with excitement, and Solar is quick to notice dozens of Mamamoo's signature lightsticks -- Moobongs -- waving around in the audience. Yongsun's heart warms at the neverending support of her fans, and it finally occurs to her that perhaps the entire world doesn't despise her after all.

Mamamoo's harmonizing introduction is presented, and the crowd goes wild again. Hwasa proudly steps up to the center and waves to the fans, with her glamorous smile on display. "Thank you for watching us perform again, everyone. Our first song today will be Decalcomanie. We hope you enjoy!"

Claps and cheers resound throughout the hall again, while the four Mamamoo members gather into starting position. Promptly, the song begins. Until now, Solar hadn't realized just how much she adores her job. Without the danger of losing her career lingering around, she hadn't cherished every moment on stage. But now, as she sings and dances along to the choreography and lyrics that she created together with her members, she finds herself smiling brighter than she had this entire week. Yongsun is genuinely enjoying the stage in her bright persona as Solar, and she definitely wouldn't have it any other way, even if she is ill with a fever and weak with injuries. This is what she is meant to do, and this is what she trained so vigorously for. The suppressed passion reignites in her soul, resonating in her voice and filling out how she belts out the lyrics they all crafted together.

"You and I kiss, I feel good.  
I give myself to you, I feel good."

However, the lyrics strike much too close to home.  
Solar is reminded of Jungkook as she sings, causing her voice to crack slightly out of sentiment. She lowers her head, attempting to quickly recover from the mistake. Just when she is able to resume her spot on the right side of the stage, Wheein chimes into the song with her part.

"This is a little dangerous, dangerous, dangerous, I  
think I'll cross the line."

Solar holds her breath, memories of all her escapades with Jungkook flooding her thoughts. The familiar fear of hiding from the public attacks her nerves again, and suddenly she's overaware that she is standing right in front of an entire fucking crowd. Solar stumbles, unable to perform the correct dance move on time and therefore glancing around like a deer staring into headlights. _Shit, shit, shit_. This isn't the confident performance she was supposed to execute. Hoping to redeem herself before she ruins the entire stage, Solar side-steps into the empty center spot, which she quickly presumes to be hers. 

But it wasn't.

In a split second, Hwasa crashes into her, causing Solar to stumble and fall to her knees. The backtrack to the song continues playing, however all of the singing halts and the crowd goes silent. Utterly dazed and distracted, Solar's eyes scan over the audience, who appear blurry and intimidating in her frantic view. Before her panic attack can ensue, Moonbyul's patient hand outstretches in front of her to offer friendly assistance. "Come on, Unnie. We can do this. Get up." The rapper asserts, determination shining in her pretty eyes.

Solar breathes out a long sigh of relief, her fragile hand reaching up to grasp Moonbyul's hand. The rapper slightly readjusts her stance to assist her up---

\---only to be interrupted when a flying Moobong directly collides into Solar's head.

Solar collapses onto the floor of the stage, immediately grasping the area in which a skull-shattering pain attacked her. Barely able to comprehend what just happened, Solar relies on her hearing to take in her surroundings amidst her current state of shock. From far away, somewhere in the audience, she can barely hear an enraged voice screaming, "I spent my time to watch your performance, and yet you can't even sing because you're too busy with some boy celebrity?! You can have your stupid Moobong back!!"

The audience gasps, and a scuffle can be heard in the crowd. "Oh my god Unnie, are you okay?!" Wheein shrieks, attempting to assist Solar to her feet. Moonbyul and Hyejin join into the efforts, screaming muddled words full of concern.

Still in an extreme state of confusion from her riotous surroundings, Yongsun's panicked eyes flicker all around her until she is able to focus on the ground beneath her. There, resting in front of her heels-clad feet, is a shattered Moobong, stained with her own blood. A horrendous, unbearable pain shoots through her heart, and Yongsun begins to bawl, refusing to remove her eyes away from the symbol of her shattered dreams. The other Mamamoo members attempt to drag her away, however in her state of extreme delirium, she wails and resists against their hands, possessed with the urge to jump off the stage and punish the person who would do this to her. 

Amongst all of her heartache, however, Yongsun is further worn down by her fever and her physical injuries. Unable to cope any longer with the pain, she abruptly loses all of her strength to function, and the world spirals into a daunting black.

* * *

* * *

When Yongsun comes to, she is laying in a bed, with an acute pain in her arm. Her eyes gradually flicker open and glance around, drowsily observing the cold white walls around her. Briefly reminded of the tarnished white walls in her own apartment, Yongsun shivers and squeezes her eyes shut, rustling around underneath the blankets over her.

"She's awake!" A familiar voice exclaims from beside her. 

"Oh, you're right. Noona? Hey? You awake?" A second familiar voice beckons.

Yongsun forces her eyes open, glancing towards the source of the noises. Seated beside her are Moonbyul and Yoongi, sitting shoulder-to-shoulder with miens of concern. Standing behind them are Wheein and Taehyung, both holding hands and smiling at her. On the far end of the room are Hyejin and Jimin, waving to her in relief. Yongsun allows her gaze to drift to the pain in her arm, and she quickly discovers a needle taped into her skin. Upon further observation, it seems she is hooked up to an IV solution bag. "....Are we in the hospital?"

"Yeah. You were bleeding pretty badly after that Moobong hit you." Moonbyul nods, with a slight frown. 

"The doctor said you have a mild concussion. You shouldn't have any long-term problems to worry about, but you shouldn't move around a lot either." Yoongi reassures her, whilst readjusting the hat on his head. 

"We asked for the IV solution when Byul Noona told us you had a bad fever. Is it helping? How are you feeling?" Taehyung sweetly questions from behind Yoongi. 

Yongsun breathes in to impulsively answer "fine", however she halts to reevaluate her true wellbeing. "...I don't know." Really, inwardly, she is in such superior pain that it's indescribable. She gulps to prevent herself from reliving the incident and closes her eyes. "I just.. I don't know."

Wheein chimes in this time, lowering her voice to sound gentle. "Well, if you--"

"Where's Jungkook?" Yongsun cuts her off, her eyes fluttering open again.

Taehyung, Yoongi, and Jimin all exchange glances, unsure how to deliver the information without being too blunt. Jimin steps closer from his spot at the far end of the room. "Well, the three of us already finished our shoot. But when Jungkook heard about you, he kept making mistakes-- so the director kept him behind to finish up. He might be there for a few more hours."

Yongsun's eyes slowly oscillate between the three pairs of people in the room before suddenly breaking out into tears. They all approach her slightly but refrain from saying anything, in fear of worsening her trauma. Yongsun buries her face into her pillow, weeping heavily. She feels like a spoiled child, but this isn't what she wants. She appreciates their assistance, but they aren't what she needs. She wants-- she _needs_ \-- Jungkook by her side. After such a traumatic incident, she doesn't want to be alone anymore. She misses Jungkook, and she would do anything to be with him. But the world is cruel to her desires, and has left her alone, in a cold hospital bed with physical and emotional scars.

Yet no matter how hard she cries and begs into her pillow,  
the world still refuses to grant her wishes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't get too accustomed to these fast updates, you guys! Hahaha. Things only get more intense from here, so don't give up on me just yet. :P
> 
> If you're wondering why I switched from Yongsun to Solar during the performance bit, it's because when Yongsun stands on-stage, she literally presents herself as the talented, invincible Solar. But, as you can see, when she breaks down from fear and becomes delirious, she returns back to the vulnerable, very-much-human Kim Yongsun. :) I hope you liked this chapter too! Let me know your thoughts, as always.


	15. Today

"Let's retake that, Jungkook! I want you to look blank. Right now, you look too worried."

"..Yes sir!" Jeon Jungkook obediently shouts in response, laying back onto the rented mattress on their filming site. As of current, the male is shooting his solo scenes for the Japanese music video of Blood Sweat & Tears. Earlier the rest of the BTS members had filming been with him, however at the news that Yongsun had been hospitalized, the majority of them wrapped up their scenes quickly and left for the hospital. Jungkook had desperately insisted on joining them, but had been kept behind by a very persistent manager. By now, he should have wrapped up filming hours, however his ceaseless concern has proved a humongous nuisance when acting. Still fidgeting nervously in worry for his girlfriend, Jungkook glances upwards towards the video camera focused on his face. Above him, a blinding, rather hot light shines beside the camera to fully illuminate his features. He squints his eyes, adjusting the angle of his head ever so slightly to dodge the painful light. "U-Um, director-nim?" He boldly speaks up, glancing past the light and towards the hardworking director. "Er.. I was just wondering, after this scene---"

"--No. You're not done yet." The director responds, his voice dripping with utter irritation. He grunts and turns to face the male, gruffly adjusting his hat. "Look, I know your girlfriend is in the hospital, but I thought you were a professional. She's not dead, is she?"

Jungkook holds his breath, resisting the urge to sock the director in the face. ".....No. She isn't."

"Then you're going to finish these damn scenes." The director scoffs and checks the monitor one last time. "When I say cue, sit up _blankly._ I don't want to see another messup, alright?"

Warily, Jungkook nods his head in response. The director shouts cue, and as instructed, Jungkook arises with a blank expression. When the time comes to glance at the mattress underneath him, however, the urge to wrap up filming for Yongsun's sake quickly distracts him again. He flinches when gazing at the stained mattress, trying to suppress the image of Yongsun suffering all alone on a hospital bed, when he should be with her. His eyes soften and he clenches his fists, hoping to the gods that he can be with her soon.

"CUT!" The director angrily shouts, then slams his fist against the table. "Dammit Jungkook, why the fuck can't you do as I say?! We're _HOURS_ behind on schedule because of you!" His enraged voice echoes throughout the building, startling every staff member onsite.

Silence follows, and everyone's eyes flicker over to a dark-faced Jeon Jungkook. "....I can't do this." He mumbles, arising from the mattress. "...I can't be here right now, director-nim. I can't function knowing that she's sitting on a hospital bed because of me. I put her there. Me and my fame alone.. I put her there, and I should be with her. I can't leave her all alone."

"What? Jungkook, didn't everyone else literally go visit her? She's not alone. I don't see what the fucking problem is!"

"Because they don't understand what she's going through!" Jungkook roars at the director, angrily stomping his foot. "And none of you do! I'm the only one who can be with her and no one fucking understands that! Not you, nor the fans!" With fiery outrage burning in his eyes, Jungkook furiously knocks over a camera with his foot. While the staff members gasp and dash over to catch it, Jungkook stomps away from the filming set and out of the building without a single regret in the world. He comes to a standstill in the middle of the sidewalk, breathing heavily and frantically shuffling in his pockets for his phone. When his shaky hands finally retrieve their hold on it, he dials Yoongi's number and presses the device to his ear.

A few agonizing rings in, and the older male answers. "Jungkook? Is your film--"

"Where is she?"

"What?"

"Hyung, _where is she_? Where is her hospital? Please tell me she's okay." Jungkook desperately begs, shuffling in place due to sheer anxiety. "Please tell me she opened her eyes and smiled. Please--"

"--Calm down, Jungkook. She's fine. After a few hours' rest, they brought her into the RBW building."

"And? Is she still there?" Jungkook restlessly inquires, attempting to flag down a taxi during their conversation.

"Yeah. We're all here. But she locked herself in their practice room. We wanted to unlock the door and drag her out, but the CEO said to leave her be. We're holding onto the key just in case something bad happens in there."

"I'm coming. I'll be there soon. I can't wait anymore." Breathlessly, Jungkook climbs into the backseat of the taxi and hurriedly pleads the taxi driver to take him to the RBW building. "I can't believe she's all alone with a head injury.. I..."

"Jungkook." Yoongi sternly begins, obviously not very happy with the youngest. "Did you finish filming?"

"No.. No I didn't. I left."

"What?!" The male exclaims over the phone, his shock obvious in his tone of voice. Rebelling against the director is an easy pathway to wiping him off the production team and getting himself fired. "You-- Have you gone crazy?! I know you were worried, but---"

Jungkook hangs up the phone and stuffs the device into his pocket, unwilling to listen to any voices of reason. As much as he treasures his brother-like figures and their advice, this is a situation that none of them can relate to -- or at least he believes so, in his delirious state. Nervously bouncing his leg up and down, he stares out the window at the pedestrians going about their afternoon. A few months ago, at the start of his relations with Yongsun, the public had appeared so beautiful and wholesome. The world was so dazzling and accepting, as if life couldn't improve anymore than it already had. But now, as he gapes out of the window with unease, all he sees are the peering, nasty eyes of the unaccepting public. 

Jungkook grits his teeth, absolutely disgusted by them. He knows that this is the sight Yongsun had lived with for weeks. _And if it_   _scares him, it must have chilled her to the bone_.

The taxi skids to a stop in front of the RBW building. Jungkook retrieves his wallet and throws a random bill at the taxi driver, much too hurried to care about the amount due. Without another second wasted he steps out of the taxi, brushing past pedestrians who immediately exclaim and whip out their cameras at first glance.

"Oh my god, is that Jungkook?!"

"Sohee, let's follow him! I want an autograph!"

"Where is he going? Is that the RBW building?!"

An explosion of giddy voices booms around Jungkook as fans form a crowd around him. Pushing through the hoardes of people without mercy, Jungkook disregards the various shouts of his name and the grabby hands on his shoulders. The cameras shoved in his face don't matter. The fans' eager voices don't matter. The media doesn't matter. Jungkook's tired mind is fixated on one thing only: ensuring that Kim Yongsun, his bright and considerate girlfriend, is okay amidst her suffering. If fans condemn him for this, then so be it. If this is what Yongsun had endured for falling in love with him, then he too, will endure the very same for falling in love with her.

Brushing away one last camera in his face, Jungkook finally arrives at the locked doors of the RBW building. Prepared to break the door down if necessary, Jungkook reaches out to the doorhandle-- only to have it swing out of his reach. Blinking blankly, he glances up only to meet Yoongi's frustrated eyes. Even at first glance, it's obvious that the older male is unhappy with the trouble the younger is stirring within the public. Apprehension rests on his furrowed brows, but not much is said as he yanks Jungkook inside of the building and slams the door shut behind him. 

"Jungkook." Yoongi gently begins, not one to scold the youngest unless absolutely necessary. "What are you doing?"

"I need to see her, hyung. Please. Where is she?" Jungkook begs, desperation flooding his demeanor once more. "I'll do anything to see her. Please, don't stop me now." His voice cracks, worn down by the extreme panic. Time is running short. The longer he waits, the deeper her wounds become.

Yoongi eyes Jungkook for a second, attempting to step into the younger's shoes. If he had dated Moonbyul and forced her to face all the violent circumstances for their relationship, would he have defied the video director and strolled through the crowds without a damn worry? .....Maybe. Actually, _yes_. He would have done it without a second thought for anyone's safety. The thought of Moonbyul, bundled up in a dark room all by herself, is excruciating. He had considered the thought when he first kissed her in his studio, and when he affectionately pushed her hair behind her ear. _This will bring consequences_ , he had thought, while bringing his lips against hers a second time. _But our feelings are worth it._

Knowing that, Yoongi cannot hypocritically blame Jungkook for his frenzied actions. He drops his head and sighs to express his leniency. "She's on the second floor. Third door to the left. You won't miss it: it says Mamamoo on the nameplate."

Soaking in all of the information precisely, Jungkook nods his head and dashes past the older. He ignores the various staff gasping in shock as he just barely brushes past them. Whatever. He can apologize later, but Yongsun can no longer can be kept waiting. At last, he arrives at the practice room which Yongsun had locked herself in... and Yoongi was right, it was definitely hard to miss. Gathered around the door are the remaining BTS and Mamamoo members, all seated on stools and dismally conversing with one another. Their hushed discussions fall short, however, when Jungkook jogs towards them, slightly breathless from sprinting through the building.

Silence embraces the hallway. With too many words to be spoken, alas, none are spoken at all. Jungkook exchanges glances with all of them, detecting traces of relief, disappointment, and hope in all of their eyes. He doesn't know how to process any of it. Simply blocking out all of the confusing emotions, Jungkook approaches the door, pressing a hand to the frosted glass. Through the door, he can see a muddled image of Yongsun seated on the floor. His heart twists in anguish, as well as his expression. She's suffering; he can tell, even when standing ten feet away. 

Wheein is the first to break the silence. "I have the key." The beagle arises from her seat, slipping the silver item into the palm of his hand. "Please, bring Unnie out of there." Bowing steeply, she lowers her head and returns to her seat beside Taehyung, who comforts her with a caring peck to the temple. "It'll be okay." Taehyung whispers comfortingly, leaning his head against hers. Every person seated in the hallway seems to hope the very same, as they lower their heads. Both fear and pity have consumed them all.

Balling his hands into fists, Jungkook doesn't waste even a second. Springing into movement, Jungkook inserts the key into the doorhandle and swings the door open. Stepping inside, he drinks in the state of the room. Nothing is out of place, or at least he hasn't noticed it yet. Rather, the room is _too_  normal and... empty. In the center of this hollow, isolated room, is a small 5'4 Kim Yongsun, hugging her knees and staring at her disheveled reflection. Agonizingly she lifts her head to acknowledge his presence, revealing the nasty wounds etched across her beautiful face. Jungkook notices dry trails from tears present on her cheeks, and the despair hits him in painful, apologetic waves. Is this what the public has done to her? Why? Why would they hurt someone he loves so dearly? And for what purpose?

Silently, as if the noise may break her, Jungkook shuts the door. With caution he steps towards her, watching as her expression morphs from abundant anguish to heavy reluctance with every step. Her pupils frantically shoot all around her and she tightens her hold on her knees, as if desperate to retreat into her isolated shell, away from the people who will hurt her.

 _What have they done to her? This is all my fault._ "..I'm sorry." Jungkook breathes, unable to mutter anything but the truth. Kneeling in front of her, he protectively gathers her in his arms and buries his face into her trembling shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Sunshine." He squeezes her tightly, the urge to cry welling up in his throat. This is wrong. No matter what the masses say, no one deserves to be punished so harshly. Especially not Kim Yongsun, an innately bright woman who once smiled no matter the circumstances.

Clinging to Jungkook desperately, Yongsun's fingernails sink into the fabric of his filming clothes. "It's not your fault." She whispers shakily, her hands travelling around his body to ensure his presence is real. "Don't... Don't apologize." She exhales, bringing herself closer to him in search of _safety_. "I'm okay, Jungkook. Really. I'm okay." Yongsun's exhausted, croaky voice recites in patterns. She hopes that the repetition will bring her words closer to the truth; she wants to be okay again. But a pounding headache coupled with heartbreaking grief is suffocating, and Yongsun can barely breathe amidst it all. The tears stream down her face again, now dripping onto Jungkook's now-trembling shoulder.

The male breaks away from her, allowing him to delicately cup her face in his hands. His mournful eyes travel all over her face, discerning the truth beneath her words. Although she may claim to be okay, her tears say otherwise. Although she attempts to set up a strong front, her barrier has crumbled down. All Jungkook sees is a shattered woman who reached out a hand towards her dreams, only to be broken apart with undeserved animosity. "..You're not okay." Jungkook begins to sob, his lips trembling upon meeting her eyes. "You're.. lying, aren't you?"

After all, he can see right through her.

Yongsun hiccups, reaching up to swipe away his tears. "Yeah... Yeah.. I am." She whimpers. "I'm sorry. I lied to you." She exhales shakily, bringing his head to her chest as his quiet sobbing evolves into violent bawling. "..I'm tired." Yongsun whispers, her tears pooling in her eyes, but not escaping. "I'm just... tired. I don't want to do this anymore. We were a mistake, Jungkook. Can't you see? We aren't meant to be together. We shouldn't have tried to make this work. This was all just... a mistake." She squeaks, speaking to convince herself of a false truth. "Let's stop this here. I--"

"We are NOT a mistake!" Jungkook roars, his arms tightening around her waist protectively. Yongsun flinches at the sound of his enraged voice echoing throughout the room. The echoes slowly dwindle away, leaving nothing but tension in its tracks. The fear of losing her had allowed him to lose rationality for a second, but thankfully he isn't one to act violently. A moment of delicate silence passes, before Jungkook finally regains his composure and speaks again. "Please. Don't do this to me." He mumbles, wiping his wet eyes on the fabric of her shirt. "Don't leave me. I promise you, Sunshine. I'll fix this. " He gently presses a kiss to her shoulder, shuddering at the homely feel of her familiar skin. "I'll protect you."

Blinking away the pools of tears in her eyes, Yongsun deflates. She no longer possesses the energy, nor the courage, to defend her position. "Okay." With a light whisper, she secures her arms secrely around his shoulders. "Okay.." She repeats, a feeling of safety finally washing over her. No self-hypnosis necessary. Yongsun simply accepts his promise of safety, her eyelashes cast downwards. With Jungkook, there is nothing to doubt. There is nothing to fear.

"I'll trust you," She mutters, her eyes fluttering shut. "..I told you before, didn't I?"

Pressing light kisses to her collarbone, he slightly pauses. "...Told me what?"

"I'm not going anywhere." A bittersweet smile spreads across her features as she repeats her words from a month ago. " _I'm all yours_."

.

.

* * *

* * *

.

.

Today is the day.

Standing backstage just before the fan festival begins, the other six BTS members cannot help recognize Jungkook's behavior as strange. Since their arrival, the male has strolled back and forth, made an abundance of phone calls, and rubbed his nose a million and six times. Even as the makeup artist smoothed his eyeliner into place, Jungkook would occasionally curse and whip out his phone to take a third look. For a male who is generally composed and energetic, this change of pace is unsettling for them all. They figured he would be docile with Yongsun resting at home, yet somehow he managed to become more and more jittery. What gives?

"Do you think the CEO scolded him for interrupting the video shoot? And maybe that's why he's like that?" Jimin had whispered to Hoseok, who hummed thoughtfully.

"Hard to say. If that was the case, then the CEO would have told us. He probably let him off easy because of Yong Noona." Hosok had responded, shaking his head. "Why don't you just ask him about it? Get Taehyung to try! I'm pretty sure he'll answer."

And with that, their rocky plan is set into motion.

Standing beside Jungkook as the microphones are secured onto them, Taehyung awkwardly adjusts his own sleeve. "Hey.. Kook-ah.." He begins, taking a glance at the dismal countenance on the younger's face. "Is... something wrong? You know you can always talk to us about it." Over Taehyung's shoulder, the other members of BTS peek over, curious of the possible answers to his question. Indeed, other than the public's abuse of Yongsun, what can possibly be so mind-consuming?

"Ten seconds until the performance!" The director shouts behind them, glancing at his watch.

The director's declaration is completely and utterly ignored. Filled to the brim with concern and pity, Taehyung's eyes search Jungkook's face for any change of emotion that may occur. Much to his dismay, however, the inquiry sparks little to no reaction in the younger. Amidst the hustle and bustle of the room, Jungkook simply gazes onward, his lips curving into a bitter smile. Without even sparing a glance their way, Jungkook opens his mouth and mutters, "I'm sorry, hyungs."

"And... cue on BTS!"

And the conversation is nonverbally ended at that.

Forced to rush onstage, the BTS members all assume expressions of charisma, with the exception of the youngest. While the older males rush to energize the crowd, Jungkook stands blankly in the center of the stage. He felt bliss standing here, once. But today, the spotlights shining on him feel like they are burning into his skin. Today, disgust boils in his belly at the sight of those who could have assaulted Yongsun. Today, he is filled with the urge to scream rather than to sing.

And today is when all of it ends.

"Stop." Jungkook mutters, unable to keep up with the energetic nature of those around him. "STOP!" He screeches into his microphone, drawing the attention of absolutely every person nearby.

Quickly, all eyes are on him.

 _Breathe, Jungkook_. He internalizes. _Do it for her_.

"I'm," Jungkook instinctively begins, his hands balling into fists, "I'm going to quit."

Silence engulfs the entire stage.

Confused eyes meet each other. Mouths fall open in shock. Exasperated gasps escape those in the audience. And then, finally, the audience's devastated shouts of protest echo throughout the stage. Their loud voices, unempathetic and hypocritical, are rejected from Jungkook's ears. Even as Namjoon shakes his shoulders to for him to "wake up", it is futile. Criticism cannot reach him now. Not after everything Yongsun has been through.

Nudging Namjoon aside, Jungkook frantically steps further towards the edge of the stage. "I'm dating Kim Yongsun!" He desperately declares, the vulnerability springing to his eyes.

Now, the crowd is silent.

_This information isn't new to them._

"I love her! I love her, and she loves me too, but cruel people have hurt her. And I can't stand by watching her suffer because of me." Holding in a breath to keep himself intact, he takes a step back from the edge of the stage. "Yongsun Noona gave up her dreams for me." He bites his lip anxiously, stepping back once more. "And until this cruelty stops," He scans the crowd, his eyes hopeful, "I'll give up my dreams for her too."

Chaos ensues once Jungkook spins and sprints off the stage. Screams of protest and shock shake the floor beneath him, but he pushes onwards, desperate to run as far as he can. Away from his dreams, which he left behind him the moment he uttered Yongsun's name. Away from the years of practice he conditioned into his body. Away from the six males who promised him nothing but brotherhood. And away from his fans, who he once trusted without a doubt in the world.

 _Was that really the right thing to do?_  
He questions himself, as the tears trickle down his face.

 _Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't._  
But he still finds a sense of clarity pooling in his chest, rather than despair.  
Because at least he was given a choice,

unlike a certain unfortunate ball of sunshine at home,  
whose dreams were stripped away from her   
for smiling at the wrong person.

_Today, Jeon Jungkook stood up to the public **for her**._


	16. Endure

Yongsun found the news article of Jungkook's resgination thirty minutes after it happened.

Bundled up in his bed at the BTS dorm, Yongsun had been tiredly scrolling through her phone before finding dozens of articles linked to videos and images. Images with her face and Jungkook's face plastered directly beside each other. A part of her resisted the curiosity, but she wasn't in the position to endure any longer. Yet, strangely, reading his quoted words and watching his desperate expression off a digital screen gave her no sense of urgency. Where did all of her mourning go? Perhaps she is too exhausted to react any longer. Perhaps the endless pain has made her too resentful to fully suffer the consequences of her greedy ways. Laying still with her face buried into Jungkook's pillow, blank tears streamed from her eyes, soaking gradually into the fabric. She didn't know what to feel. All she knew was the pain of losing years of hard work, of losing the opportunity to sing with all her might, of losing the giddiness of standing onstage, all while dragging others down with her. 

Yongsun laid still for a long while with silence ringing in her ears. Her eyes produced blank tears, while her head was numb with pain. An hour passed before Jungkook dashed inside the room, scooping her into his arms and pressing kisses to her idle figure. "I did it," He had reassured her, swiping frustrated tears from his own eyes, "I told them all."

Yongsun remained silent, her answer dying in the back of her throat.

The remaining BTS members dashed into the room a minute afterwards, short of breath and sweaty beyond comfort. Mixed expressions of panic, confusion, anger, and pity rested upon their sweat-streaked faces. Seokjin stepped forward to ask why: _why_ would he throw away his dreams, _their dreams_ , without thinking of their consequences as a group?

But Taehyung held him back with a single hand. He shook his head, gestured towards the couple settled on the bed, and grit his teeth. With Jungkook's arms secured tightly around Yongsun's figure, absolutely no regret was apparent in his features. Yongsun's swollen red eyes shut and relaxed, and she allowed herself to breathe in his scent, his safety. Jungkook is where her home is. Jungkook is the last person to love her with all of his ability. Her drained countenance and dull skin is a telltale sign for all to see: all Yongsun needs is a home without empty promises, and its entrance just happens to be between Jungkook's supportive arms.

With that in mind, only silence greets them.  
No protests are muttered.  
No angry confrontation transpired.

Nothing but a developing but empty hope in all of them,  
a hope for the rest of the world to accept their true feelings off the glory of the stage.

* * *

But Jeon Jungkook had been reckless.

Direct confrontation hadn't helped.

Along with hysterical scoldings and resentful reprimanding from BigHit's CEO, Jungkook received an onslaught of enraged comments from the public. News articles and brokenhearted fan interviews surfaced all over the internet, titling Jungkook as a coward who runs from the public's opinions. Yongsun was labelled as a "homewrecker" of sorts: a woman who disrupted an entire fanbase's calm with malicious seduction. To protest against her, a handful of ARMYs in Korea held riots in front of RBW's building, blocking off all employee access inside. Panic ensued within RBW's premises, and in an effort to lend a helping hand, BigHit had offered to house all of the RBW employees in their own building until the riots died down.

A bigger concern, however, was the safety of the artists. With rabid fans on the loose seeking to personally attack Yongsun, it was deemed unsafe for her to continue lurking in and out of the BTS dorm.

To combat this, Jungkook rented an apartment on the quieter streets of Seoul and moved in, along with Yongsun. "I'll protect her myself," He had asserted to the staff members who protested the move-in. Yongsun herself had opened her mouth to persuade him otherwise, only to have him press a kiss to her temple. "We'll be fine." He reassured her, lacing their hands together. "Let's just wait it out."

Hence, Jungkook and Yongsun now reside in their rented apartment together, hoping to endure the public's critical words together until they can finally return to the stage. The wait isn't too bad, as Yongsun finds herself awakening in the mornings to a loving kiss on the tip of her nose. In fact, Yongsun comes to _love_ their living arrangements during the afternoons when Jungkook horses around with her by tickling her sides and cackling playfully, attempting to mimic a cheesy mainstream madman. Her favorite evenings are when Jungkook shows her his ridiculous random talents, and when he plays his popular games with her comfortably bundled up in his lap. Her favorite nights are when Jungkook cuddles her from behind, pressing meaningful pecks to the back of her neck, or when he kisses her passionately hot, his shaking fingers digging painfully deep into the depths of her skin. Moments like this convince her that all is well, no matter what the world may think of them.

But once in a while, Yongsun would glance over to Jungkook's figure while watching TV, and notice a mournful expression on his features. When he listens to music in the evenings, he would tap his foot and nod his head rhythmically, only to cease his movements when he notices her eyes on him. These little things, combined with many others, had sent thousands of insecurities crawling up her spine.

There are always nights-- particularly on the weekends, after he visits the BTS members at the dorm-- when Jungkook cradles her face in his hands, gently stroking her healing wounds with his thumbs. "I'm sorry, Sunshine." He would usually repeat in his hushed, broken voice, while fighting back fresh tears. She would open her mouth to comfort him, to reassure him that he is not at fault, only for him to bawl and seek solace within the crooks of her neck. At first, Yongsun had pitied him. She worried for him, perhaps too much, and disregarded worrying for herself. But as nights passed with the loss of their jobs, and Jungkook's grief only became heavier, Yongsun began to feel bitterness arise in her chest.

And finally, after two weeks of endurance, she was forced to question it.

"Why did you do that?"

The question finally escapes.

The smile fades away from Jungkook's face. The positive atmosphere had been absolutely crushed and disrupted. They had been lying together under the sheets of their duvet; it had been pleasant, it really had, but Yongsun was unable to feel contentment with curiosity heavy on her conscience. Jungkook gazes down at her, the dim moonlight from the window barely highlighting the confusion and discomfort apparent on his handsome features. Yongsun furrows her eyebrows, resisting the urge to punch him, to lovingly comfort him, and to violently kiss the truth out of him all at once. She nudges his ankle with her foot instead, urging an answer to her abrupt question. _Don't fucking lie to me_ , her eyes warn him nonverbally. His eyes search hers for a fleeting moment.

"Do what?"

 _Damn_. Screw his good-hearted ass. Why is she the only one feeling confusion? Why is she always the only one with doubts?

"You know what I mean." Her tone comes off as silent, but aggressive. She searches for a mutual feeling in him; she can't be the only one feeling this, at least she hopes so. The frustration and hesitation intensifying over the weeks have begun to boil over the edge; how can she reassure herself that her irritation is justified, if he doesn't feel the same way? 

"No, I really don't." He silently responds, distress alighting in his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"Fucking seriously?" Yongsun curses. She unravels her arms from around him and roughly threads her fingers through her hair, as a compromise to the abrupt rush of annoyance surging through her. The urge to yell at him bubbles in her throat. "I'm asking, why did you quit?"

"Why are you only asking this now? I thought it was obvious." Jungkook arises from his spot, brushing the duvet off of his shoulders. Distressed, he gathers her hands in his and strokes her palms, to comfort her. "I did it because the fans were hurting you. I was worried, Sunshine."

Abruptly, as if she would be hurt otherwise, Yongsun yanks her hands away from his grip. Jungkook's eyes widen. He stares at her in disbelief, his innocent brown eyes open wide and his lonely hands left hanging in the air. He stutters to confront her, only to be cut off with Yongsun's doubtful reasoning. "You didn't need to quit your job in front of everyone to prove that. What were you _really_ trying to accomplish?" She regards him with fear, beginning to withdraw into herself. It isn't until now that she wonders: what are his real motives? 

Jungkook scowls, indignation burning in his stomach. For the first time, over all of their hesitant disagreements and irritable glances, he wants to _scream_ at her. He wants to shout at the top of his lungs, to express to her that his actions were in her best interest. He wants to display every bit of passion, love, and sincerity he has through his voice, but the irritation surging through his fingertips silence him through rough grasps to the bedsheets.  _How dare she doubt his intentions? He threw away everything for her._ "Well what the hell do you want me to do about it? It's already done."

A scoff escapes her. With it, annoyance swells in the both of them. Her voice increases in volume and she sits up from her comfortable position. "But don't you think that was reckless? Just look at what you've done! We have to _hide_ in here together! Is this really the life you want to live?"

"Why are you so picky about what I did?" He throws his arms up in outrage. The flame burns brighter in the both of them. "I did it because I was worried about you!"

"Because now we've ruined things for everyone else!" Yongsun slams her hands against the sheets, her eyes blazing in hatred at the very thought of it. "Don't you feel bad when you see their faces? You've ruined their careers! Their hard work! Why don't you see it like I do?!"

"Because I fucking did this for you!" Jungkook roars, his voice unstably mixed between misery and vexation.

"It can't _always_ be about me!" Yongsun retorts, vigorously pointing a finger towards herself. "I'm not the only person you should be thinking of!"

Frustrated beyond belief, Jungkook scrunches his hands in his head of disheveled hair. "What the fuck do you want me to do, then?!"

"Damn, I just--" Drained of her will to argue in circles, Yongsun wilts, tears welling up in her eyes. "...I don't know, go apologize to them or something!" 

Suddenly, at the sight of her form depleted so quickly, Jungkook's anger hastily morphs into pity. "..But why should _I_ apologize?" He inquires, his volume dropping substantially. "It isn't my fault that they--"

The flames roar back to life. "--They trusted you!" Yongsun abruptly snaps, the tears streaming down her cheeks as she screeches, "They expected you to keep a promise and you _blamed_ them for it!"

"But they fucking _attacked_ you!" Jungkook hisses in sheer anger. He wants to wipe her tears away; he wants to cradle her in his arms and reassure her that everything is alright. This intense desire, thrown to the side by her insecurities, manifests itself into irrational, unstoppable, smoldering fury. Why won't she just fucking accept his good intentions? "Aren't you _mad_ at them for hurting you?"

" _Of course_ I am, but that doesn't mean you're not at fault!" She grits her teeth, suppressing the urge to shake some sense into him.

"How am _I_ at fault for trying to protect you?!"

"Don't you ever stop to realize how _badly_ you've hurt people?!"

 _Why?_ "I don't care about that! I only care about you!" _Why is she criticizing him only now?_

"Fuck, you don't get it! You're pissing me off!" Yongsun crawls off the edge of the bed, aggressively snatching her phone from the nightstand. "I'm leaving!" In wide strides, she rushes her way to the door of their apartment, brushing past the various obstacles of lamps and half-open doors in her way. In her blazing pathway, she grazes her side against the sharp edge of the kitchen counter. Hissing painfully, she clutches her side and dashes onward, her mood only worsened by the aspect.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?!" Frenzied and distraught, Jungkook bolts off the edge of the bed and follows her trail, grasping her wrist to halt her in her tracks. "Sunshine, wait!"

Seized by the wrist, Yongsun finds herself roughly tugged backwards by the arm. Hissing in pain, she clutches her side further and turns her head away from the panicked figure beside her. Silence befalls the two, and the livid animosity between them calms to a simmer. Gazing upon the side profile of Yongsun's tear-streaked face, Jungkook suddenly can't remember why he was so furious. Why is he yelling at the woman he loves so much? He begins to worry about whether or not he had injured her and double-checks through delicate glances to her dull skin, only to have her figure hastily move out of his view. "I'm leaving." Yongsun doubly asserts, attempting to shake her feeble arm from his grasp. Her voice trembles with every syllable that escapes her pale lips. "Let me go, Jungkook. It hurts."

"Where are you going?" He pleads, stepping forward to seek any form of acknowledgement from her. He wants to know. He _needs_ to know.

"It doesn't matter." Utilizing her other hand, she pries his persistent hand away from her arm. "I'm coming back once you understand." She mutters, swinging the door open. "But until then, this isn't going to work. The way things are right now: you're not here with me. Your eyes are somewhere else." All by herself, in all of her scars and her injuries, Yongsun steps outside of the apartment, and turns to glance at the distraught male standing before her. "You belong on the stage, Jungkook. You shouldn't have given up an opportunity that they set up for you. I wanted you to see that."

Raw, increasing desperation plagues his features. Jungkook approaches the door behind her, but he steps no further. He _cannot_ step further. Not until he understands her point. Not until he becomes selfless. "B-But, I did it for you."

"Oh, did you really?" Yongsun flashes him a bittersweet smile, her eyes glowing with a fresh, inner wound. "Because I feel more like you did it for yourself."

A moment of silence passes for the notion to pass through Jungkook's frazzled mind. Stuttering in confusion, suddenly tears of frustration springs to his eyes. "I-It doesn't matter who I did it for. I just wanted you to be safe." His fingers run cold; the ground feels like blank space underneath him. He feels as if he has lost everything. "Didn't you feel better living with me?"

"I did. But _you_ didn't." Yongsun grasps her phone tightly. "I know you're always telling me that you can see right through me." She spins to face the hallway, her lips trembling. "Now, I can see right through you."

"Sunshine, I-"

"At Han River, you told me stepping away isn't faulty." With one hand clasped over her side, Yongsun reaches back to grasp the apartment's doorknob. "I think it's time I stepped away."

And now, the sheltering white door swings shut once again, deeming them strangers for one last time. 

* * *

* * *

Yongsun had forgotten what it feels like to wander about without a sense of home. The feeling was common back then, really. Her parents abandoned her the moment she confessed her desire to sing, leaving her with no home. Many nights were spent sobbing at her sister's apartment after failed auditions, until the fortieth audition finally yielded a secure pathway to her dreams. But even then, during her glittery walk to stardom with Moonbyul, Wheein, and Hyejin by her side, a piece of her had been missing. 

Jungkook had filled in that spot perfectly. He was everything her parents carelessly promised to give her, plus so much more. He was her comfort, her protector, the one who promised her a lifetime of love. 

Yongsun can handle the scars on her face.  
She can handle the verbal attacks, the impediment of her love life, the excruciating jabs to her limbs.  
  
But fighting with Jungkook has knocked down her entire tower of defense.  
All she has now is her aggravated line of offense, desperate to attack the only thing in her way.

The consequences terrify her. Yongsun is unsure if she can separate night from day anymore. The outside world is a blur as she navigates to the BigHit building, allowing her legs to walk for her. The familiar clicks of cameras all around her ring louder and louder in her ears, but above that, her jumbled thoughts are screaming at her, scolding her, violently shaking her to hurry up and be done with it. She strolls past lingering RBW staff in the BigHit building and directly into the executive's office, where RBW's CEO, the man who helped cultivate her talents and raise Mamamoo to be what it is, sits patiently, awaiting her answer. They make eye-contact, but silence overtakes the room. He knows the questions she wishes to ask. He knows her neverending worries and the confusion that follows. But he knows that she can answer them for herself.

 _Is this hypocritical of me to do?_  
Will the other members really be okay?  
Will I be happy with this?

_Don't even bother answering.  
Stop thinking, Kim Yongsun._

_Just do what you've always wanted to do._

"I would like to resign from my position in Mamamoo."

And the answer comes naturally to her.

"Okay. I'll let the press know immediately."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you haven't already seen it, I have a second bangtanmoo fanfiction out called Bloodhoppers! You can find it under my profile.
> 
> Anyways, sorry if the flow is awkward in this chapter at all, or if my writing has deteriorated a bit from the last chapter. I also didn't spellcheck so there may be issues! My muse/inspiration for Midnight Solstice has died, but I'm trying to pull through until the very last chapter (which is the next one)!


	17. Final: The World

_Kim Yongsun can't quite remember._

Can't remember _what_ , you ask?

Well, there are a few things.  
Three of them, to be very exact.

First, Yongsun can't quite remember what it was like to enjoy her confidence onstage. Those fleeting moments of strutting around under the hot spotlight and belting out to the melody are now muddled images in the back of her mind. The flames of courage to present herself as the unstoppable Solar, leader of Mamamoo, have extinguished. Her dreams, of soaring to the top as a singer with an unwavering passion, have been pried from her hands and stomped on by the dirty feet of what society has considered justice.

Second, Yongsun can't quite remember what she had hoped to accomplish by quitting. It didn't turn her into a hypocrite, did it? No. No, it hadn't. By stepping away from her career, she had hoped that Jungkook would understand what it meant to act in other peoples' interests. _Ah, so there it is._ That was her motive. Now, she remembers.

So then, what was the third thing she couldn't quite recall?

Allowing her sore eyes to crack open a tad bit, the inquiry rushes right back into her disheveled thoughts.  
Oh, right.  
  
 _Why the hell is she back in her apartment?_

Yongsun breathes a long, necessary sigh. After resigning from her career, she must have been much too hysterical to realize where her legs had carried her.  
 _"You're an idiot, Kim Yongsun"_ , she internally scolds herself. 

But she doesn't leave; she doesn't even bother trying.  
To come to terms with herself, she realizes this is necessary. 

For the first time since the public first attacked her, Kim Yongsun forces her eyes wide open and investigates every little detail in the room. Had this occurred a month ago, she would have fled the room in tears, blaming the public for misunderstanding her and suppressing her humanly desires. Yet, now, as she gazes upon the four bold words etched in crimson red on her white apartment wall, a sense of calm ripples through her veins.

**" J U N G K O O K     I S    O U R S  ,  S L U T "**

Now she smiles bitterly at the words, a flicker of guilt pinching at her conscience. She must have really done a horrible thing; by escaping with Jungkook and finding solace in each other, they had lied to the entire fandom. Perhaps, if they were honest, things may have progressed differently. Perhaps the public would have accepted her as she is, if she hadn't betrayed their trust.

But Yongsun's imagination is cut off before she can ponder the possibilities any longer. The front door swings open, shortly followed by a trail of footsteps and a devastated shriek. "Unnie?! Are you in here?!" Wheein's grieving voice cuts through the air, followed by a gasp of horror. "Oh my god, is she dead?!"

Yongsun smirks humorously, slowly arising from her laying position on her little white sofa. "No, Wheein. I'm not dead." She suppresses the urge to giggle at the beagle's tendency to panic. Allowing her gaze to slowly drift from the stained wall to the door, she lays her eyes upon a teary-eyed Wheein standing in front of a breathless Moonbyul and a very pale Hyejin. 

"..Hey." Yongsun whispers, a miniscule smile finding its way onto her face. "Looking for me?"

"Who else, you pretty idiot?!" Moonbyul sobs, breaking their formation to dash over and engulf their leader in an embrace. Wheein follows suit, clinging to Yongsun's left arm. Hyejin, too, attaches herself to Yongsun's right arm and breaks into tears, whispering small scoldings about how she had worried them.

Engulfed in the warmth of the three women she considers to be her family, Yongsun squeezes her eyes shut and finds herself in a state of bliss. "Thank you for finding me." She whispers, choked up by the overwhelming sense of affection clouding her. With that, the embrace becomes tighter.

"We'll always be here for you." Hyejin sniffles, delicately wiping her own eyes. "But Unnie, you quit. What will we do without you?"

"You think I did this without any regard for my members?" Yongsun playfully remarks, pausing to sniffle. "You guys will be fine. Hyejin, you have a long career of singing ahead of you. They don't find someone like you everyday." She squeezes her arm, then moves to cup Wheein's face. "Wheein, Korea is in love with your voice. You have to keep singing ballads. You were made for it." She smiles warmly, then grasps Moonbyul's hand. "And Byul-ah, you have so much you can do. Rapping, singing, cheesy acting-- you can do it all. I needed to do this because Kim Yongsun is the one at fault. I won't drag anyone down with me." 

"But, Unnie," Wheein protests, tears streaming down her face, "What about you? Don't you love singing too? Stay with us!"

"I don't have the courage anymore." Yongsun mumbles. "But it's okay. Just because I quit doesn't mean I can't sing. I can always sing at home." She reassures them, along with herself. "The CEO already told the fans, didn't he? I was asleep for a day, so I didn't really check, but... how was the reaction?"

"They pity you." Moonbyul explains, with downcast eyes. "They're calling you selfless and humble for resigning. Petitions are springing up everywhere to permanently arrest the people who hurt you... and they're criticizing the industry."

An ocean of relief from all of her frustrations washes over her. Yongsun wilts in her seat, her mind numb with the sight of forgiveness nearby. "...So it all worked out after all." Jungkook's devastated expression flashes in her mind; how is he handling all of it? "...See? So maybe now it's safer for you girls to date, too." Yongsun fondly throws her arms around all three of them, warmth swelling in her chest. "You don't need to worry anymore. Just be happy."

Clinging to their leader fondly, the members of Mamamoo weep their final tears before being led to their feet. "Now come on, go home." Yongsun urges them, leading them towards the door. "I'll make sure to visit you in a bit. For now... I want to clean alone." She motions to the trashed apartment surrounding her. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yeah. If you need us, Unnie.." Moonbyul insists, squeezing her best friend's hands tight. "Call us right over."

"You know we'll support you no matter what you do." Hyejin adds on, staring with compassion despite her runny makeup.

"And Mamamoo won't be complete without its leader." Wheein smiles wide at her. "We'll never stop singing together."

"I know. Now go, before you make me cry. Shoo." Yongsun swats them away playfully, and waves towards their relieved figures disappearing down the apartment hallway. The silence of loneliness scares her for a brief moment, but she recovers by inhaling deeply and retreating into her apartment. She may be alone physically, but spiritually, she has a whole family to support her. Things are different now.

Now isolated in her own presence, Yongsun clears the mess of her past mistakes.

Kneeling down in her bedroom, she gathers the pieces of fabric that Jungkook's crazy fans had shredded. Piling them carefully in a large plastic bag, she smiles at the ripped clothing that once defined her. "You needed new clothes anyways, Kim Yongsun." She comforts herself, and promptly dumps them into the trash. Moving onwards, she gazes at her collapsed television and carefully props it back onto its stand. Tippy-toeing past the shards of glass scattered across the hardwood, she procures another plastic bag and kneels to collect them. With ease, she successfully tosses away the shards and maneuvers towards yet another pile of shattered memories: the broken pieces of the teapot Jungkook had gifted her.

Gazing upon the heap of broken material, Yongsun feels an onrush of sorrow flood into her chest. She may attempt to clear away her past mistakes and her irresponsibility,  
but she is incapable of clearing away the shards of a broken, painful relationship.

Breaking into a mess of tears, Yongsun attempts to lift a shard. However, with her vision muddled from her grief, her fingers instead glide against the sharp tip of the glass. Recoiling her hand immediately, she first gazes upon the blood dripping from her finger before bawling into her wrists. The pain, both inward and outward, is too significant. A gaping hole in her heart still exists, no matter how she may attempt to bandage its wounds.

_That is, until someone else bandages it for her._

A pair of warm, familiar hands engulf hers and the world seems to stop. Yongsun's tears cease to halt, but her eyes dart upwards, hopeful to see the one person whose presence will truly bring her relief.

And there he is: Jeon Jungkook, with his wide eyes and parted lips of concern. "Sunshine," He whimpers, and _oh_ , it's like true music to her tired, lonely ears. "I'm sorry, Sunshine. I understand it now. I was being selfish." He apologizes, his brown orbs swirling with concern. He wants her to truly recognize his repentance; he _needs_ her to know that her sacrifice served its purpose.

But Yongsun cares not about apologies nor forgiveness. All she cares about is Jungkook, and about being held in his embrace, now that the world has accepted of them. Throwing her arms around his neck, she passionately presses their lips together, nearly pushing him into the pile of glass. Barely able to remain in his position, Jungkook squeezes his eyes shut and pulls her into his lap. He wants to know that she is safe, that she is truly accepting of her decisions. He desperately searches for the answer within her lips, and she answers with nothing short of raw, breathless acceptance. 

An eternity passes before Jungkook breaks away for air, breathing heavily into her hair. "I missed you so much." He confesses immediately, pressing her fragile, skinny figure into his chest. "I couldn't find you anywhere. I was so, so worried. But when I heard about what you did, I.. I understood what you were trying to say."

"I'm happy you understand." Yongsun presses a fond kiss to his ear. "Kookie, I'm too scared to stand on stage again. But now that the fans agree," She slides off of his lap, cupping his face in her hands, "We can be together, can't we?"

"You made it happen. Yes, we can. Move back in with me, Sunshine." Jungkook smiles, his eyes flickering down to the mess of glass beside them. "...Oh, but let me clean this up for you." He offers, picking up the remaining shards of their broken relationship and tossing them away. "You should get a band-aid for your finger."

"It's fine." Gazing at him fondly, Yongsun is unable to suppress a wide smile. "It doesn't hurt anymore." Thanks to a certain someone. Pressing one more kiss to his cheek, Yongsun arises from the floor and strolls over to the last piece of regret remaining in the room: the graffiti on the wall.

**" J U N G K O O K     I S    O U R S  ,  S L U T "**

The words still enjoy mocking her.

Bringing a single hand upwards, Yongsun traces the lines of lipstick used to etch the insult into her wall. Taking a closer look at it now, why did it scare her? The words are nothing but a false claim: a sorry attempt to exercise power where it wasn't correct. They could have killed her, but so be it. They _didn't_ kill her. She survived. And that is all that matters.

"Wow.. did they really write that?" Jungkook sighs, glancing at the cruel words from his spot on the floor. "I don't belong to them, though. I perform for them, but that's it." He reassures her whilst dumping shards of the broken teapot into the plastic bag. "If I belong to anyone, it's you. And I don't plan on being secret about it this time."

Breaking into a grin, Yongsun nods her head. "Me neither." Reaching over to a rag resting on the stand, she reaches upwards to finally swipe away the false claims unrightfully used against her. Smiling briefly at the wall after its cleansing, she heads over to the bedroom to pack the last of her things. Meanwhile, Jungkook tosses away the broken shards and takes one last look around the apartment. "...Sunshine?" He pauses in front of the wall, squinting his eyes. "I can still slightly see the words."

"I know." Yongsun answers, strolling over and intertwining their fingers. "We can't fully erase everything we've done, after all." Tugging on his hand, she leads him over to the door. "Now come on, let's go home. Do you know how long it's been since we last had sex?"

"That's all you're thinking about right now?" Jungkook chuckles, allowing himself to be dragged along to their shared apartment.

"Can you blame me?" Yongsun giggles, leaning her head against his arm. "I missed you all day."

"I missed you too, Sunshine." Jungkook presses a kiss to the top of her head. "We definitely shouldn't get used to that."

.

.

And yet, here the irony lies: three years later.

_Kim Yongsun missed the hell out of her still-working fiance, Jeon Jungkook._

"Oh my god, you're home! Welcome back!" Yongsun exclaims, hopping into the arms of her betrothed, and nearly being dropped due to his sheer exhaustion. The years of being a housewife and vocal trainer certainly haven't worn her down at all; she still retains her youthful appearance, and her abundance of incredible energy.

"I'm sorry the tour took so long, Sunshine. I'm home!" Jungkook snickers, abandoning all of his luggage simply to support his beloved in his arms. With BTS's rise in popularity, the band has found themselves more and more tours in foreign territories. Of course, this results in Jungkook leaving home much longer than usual, but Yongsun is a very understanding fiancee. Video chats and late-night phone calls exist for a reason. "Did you miss me?" He questions, pecking her on the lips.

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Yongsun giggles, claiming his lips once more to fully feel his presence. "Mm.. Of course I missed you, Kookie. The bed isn't warm without you."

Able to support her with his strength from working out, Jungkook balances her with one hand and closes the front door with the other. "You had Jjing Jjing and Geureum, though." He laughs at the two dogs nipping at his toes before carrying his soon-to-be bride to their bedroom.

Yongsun snorts in amusement. "Jjing Jjing is always avoiding me, and Geureum is warm, but tiny compared to you." 

Setting her down upon the bed, Jungkook relaxes beside her and pulls her against him. "I know. I'm here now." He hums, breathing in her familiar scent of jasmine. "Was it really that lonely?"

"Well, Byul, Wheein, and Hyejin visited yesterday to hang out."

"Really? Is Byul Noona still doing rap gigs?"

"Of course. She has a collaboration coming up soon, apparently." Yongsun idly draws circles into Jungkook's chest, then abruptly pats it. "Oh! Speaking of collaborations, remember how Wheein and Hyejin debuted as a duo?"

"Yeah."

"They want me to feature in one of their songs on their album. Those little buggers aren't paying me, but at least I can sing again!"

"Whoa, really?" Jungkook gasps, then bursts into slightly immature laughter. "They aren't paying you, though."

"I didn't expect them to." Yongsun snickers, followed by a sharp inhale and a long sigh of relief. "God, I really missed this. I missed _you_." 

"I missed you too. I dreamt of you all the time.. and the fans kept asking how you were doing at home." Jungkook sighs in bliss, allowing his fingers to comb through her now-short locks of chocolate hair. "You still look beautiful. You'll make the hyungs jealous of me at our wedding."

"Jeon Jungkook, are you trying to flatter me?" Yongsun blushes, glancing up towards his mischievous expression. She purposely spoils her skin to look gorgeous for him, and yet it is still highly embarrassing for her to accept a compliment.

"Maybe?" He flashes her a coquettish grin. "Do I get a reward for it?"

She smirks, attempting to tease him in return. "Hmm, I don't know---"

"Please? I had a long flight, and all I could think about was my beautiful fiancee waiting for me at home." His next frontal attack is the puppy eyes of necessity.

Yongsun could never say no to that. "Oh, fine." She beams at him. "But you owe me a date."

Eager, Jungkook crawls above her and closes the gap between their lips. They kiss for a long time, simply exploring the feelings exchanged between one another and taking comfort in the passion passed through their mouths. Jungkook's hands explore every inch of her: stroking her hair, tracing her skinny waist, grasping her milky white thighs. He pauses to breathe against her lips, his eyes venturing into the depths of her brown orbs. "I love you, Sunshine." He reaffirms to her, digging his fingers into her skin to strengthen his expression. "Do I leave you too lonely at home? Would you have been happier staying in Mamamoo?"

"No, and no." Yongsun smiles, threading her fingers through his hair. "I love you too, Kookie. I don't mind waiting a little bit." She allows her fingers to venture to his shoulders and gently stroke his bare skin. "Honestly, I don't think I'll ever be brave enough to step onstage again." The flashbacks of a Moobong, the symbol of her dreams, crashing into her head sends shivers down her spine. While she is aware that the public is now more accepting of her, the fear remains. "But that doesn't mean I'm unhappy. I still sing. I train people how to sing. Wheein and Hyejin are still making music with me, so.." She exhales deeply, pecking his lips. "I'm happy."

"Good." Jungkook smiles warmly in response, tiny butterflies fluttering in his belly. "But since you'll be recording, watch your vocal chords." 

"Why?" She tilts her head, unsure what could possibly ruin her voice before their recording session.

"I haven't seen you for two months, Sunshine." He scoffs, guiding her legs around his waist. "I heavily plan on making up for lost time." His voice lowers to a light growl, followed by a suggestive hand crawling up her tummy and tracing the outline of her breasts. "Be ready to scream."

"Okay. That's hot." Yongsun admits, allowing herself to shudder. "The recording can wait. I missed you too damn much." Breathing a deprived moan, she presses her desperate figure against him.

"We definitely shouldn't get used to that." Jungkook mutters, his teeth grazing the pale skin of her neck. A groan escapes him as Yongsun palms the front of his jeans, and he shoots her a flushed, accepting grin. "Oh, but I could definitely get used to _that_."

And as Jungkook loses himself in her and Yongsun focuses only on him,  
they find themselves content and utterly satisfied,  
as their answer to everything was found within each other.

So Yongsun wasn't a fool after all,  
to flaunt that lacy black minidress at the afterparty,  
where the missing piece to her world had been.

_**E N D** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGGGGGGG I CAN CRY THIS STORY IS FINALLY OVER I'M AOWIEJALWIEJALWIEJAWE  
> I'm a sucker for bittersweet endings so I'm sorry if this isn't what you guys expected, but I'm so so so happy with how this story turned out!!!
> 
> Please, DEFINITELY let me know what you guys thought of this story!! I know I went off the rails with a lot of chapters and I need a lot of improvement, but you guys stuck through with me!!
> 
> This definitely isn't the end of Yongsun x Jungkook though, and it definitely isn't the end of BTSMoo. I still have my other BTSMoo story, Bloodhoppers, up for viewing if you're interested! :) But I will definitely miss this story. If the urge to write this is too huge, I can always come back and write a short epilogue chapter. :3
> 
> So now, without any further ado,  
> thank you so much for reading Midnight Solstice!!! <3


	18. Extra: Back Problems

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context to this (really short) bonus: All of us Moomoos are aware that Yongsun is currently on a break because of her back problems. RBW released a statement that she received an injury, but weren't specific on exactly how she received it. I decided to show you my own spin of the situation, to lighten up the mood, to entertain me, and to hint at a possible prologue chapter coming up. ;) Enjoy!

Kim Yongsun is getting older.

At this age, she knows what her body needs. Of course, the female idol has yet to reach her thirties and soforth, but with age comes the responsibility to care for her body. Normally, she doesn't really care much about her physical health, but now, she realizes that she should seriously start caring _very_ fucking soon.

Why, you ask?

Well, after being pounded into for a whole hour yesterday night, her weary, sore muscles are _furious_ with her.

And the culprit of her injuries doesn't seem to be very apologetic about it.

"Good morning, Sunshine." Jeon Jungkook's familiar, husky voice resonates into the top of her hair. The groggy male presses a kiss to her temple, then proceeds to run his fingers through his own messy, tangled hair: the sexy aftermath of their passionate, frenzied lovemaking. Unfortunately for him, Yongsun has a bad habit of clutching his hair during her climax. "Did you sleep well?"

"Morning~" She hums, remaining still in her comfortable position. She crinkles her nose as her scalp is tickled by his breath. "I did, but... I don't know, everything hurts." The reason isn't exactly a mystery. Her pain is the product of yesterday's handcuffs, of kneeling on all fours, and of constantly arching her back to meet his thrusts halfway. Sometimes, even as a female, Yongsun finds it difficult to keep up with his endless stamina.

"Sorry." Jungkook apologetically smiles, cheekily poking her cheek. "You're the cutest." He coos, pressing yet another kiss to her temple.

"Cheesy jerk." Yongsun giggles, lightly swatting him away. 

"I know." He snickers and promptly rises from his laying position. "Let's get up, Sunshine. We're supposed to meet V hyung and Wheein in two hours, remember? 

"I don't want to get up." Yongsun whines, taking her physical state into mind. Knowing how sore her hips are, strutting around in her high heels will be hell. 

"Come on." Jungkook reciprocates her whining while grasping her hand. He adjusts his kneeling position to gain a more stable method of pulling her upwards. 

"Nooo, Kookie, don't pull me!" She shrieks, although she finds herself unable to resist due to the toe-curling pain in her spine.

Yet, being the reckless youth that he is, he persists, "Get up, on a count of one, two, three---"

...and causes a loud crack to echo throughout the room, followed by a plethora of plain flooding into Yongsun's lower back.

"Oh my god!" Clutching her sides, Yongsun grits her teeth and winces. Having a history of backpain, generally her pain tolerance is high, but this is a whole different story. "I-It hurts!"

"Sunshine?! Are you okay?!" Internally and externally panicking, Jungkook's hand immediately shoots to the phone. "Here, wait, I'll call the company--"

"Wait!! Don't!" Yongsun abruptly stops him, her voice crippled with pain. Now rendered immobile, she buries her face into her pillow. "Call... Call Wheein."

"B-But why?" Jungkook questions, his face flushed from the fear and concern. "They can pick you up and--"

"I don't want the company to know about it first--- just call Wheein!" Yongsun urges, on the border between suffering and crying from pain. 

.

.

Unfortunately, it isn't until an hour later that Yongsun realizes that she _really_ should have called the company first.

"I can't---" A desperate gasp for air, "I can't breathe!!" Wheein cackles loudly, keeling over with her hands clasped over her stomach. "Oh my god, she _literally_  almost broke her back because you screwed her too hard! I knew she was getting old, but--" Wheein cuts herself off with another bout of laughing. Standing beside her at the hospital room door, Taehyung also breaks into a fit of laughter.

"Wheein, you've been laughing for twenty minutes! Cut it out!" Yongsun protests, still clutching onto her sides for dear life. Embarrassed beyond belief, her cheeks burn red.

"B-But you can't even handle sex!!" Wheein cackles further, grasping onto the door handle in hopes of catching some air. "You're only twenty-six and you're a total ahjumma!"

"Well, on the bright side, Miss Yongsun." The doctor reassures with a grin, "You may experience severe back pains if you don't rest up in the hospital for a few days."

"Oops." Jungkook snickers, secretly pleased to see his lover in such an adorably flustered state. Surprisingly, the situation is incredibly entertaining. "This is my fault."

"You'd better not be laughing too, kid." Yongsun warns him, shaking her fist semi-angrily in an attempt to mimic an old woman. 

"Right, right, sorry." He pushes out the last of his chuckles before enveloping her hand in his. "I'll go softer next time, so it doesn't happen again."

"...Well, geez.." Yongsun flushes redder, "I never said you had to do that.."

"So you're okay with two hours next time?" Jungkook hopefully suggests, a grin overtaking his features.

"Are you _trying_ to break me in half?!" Yongsun scoffs indignantly. Once her voice trails off, however, a moment to debate the idea changes her countenance. Sheepishly, she clears her throat, swipes a lock of hair behind her ear, and glances down.

"....Just give me a week to heal first."


	19. Extra #2: Phone Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm never going to let this story die, LOL. I'm just going to add random little extras when the inspiration hits me. cx
> 
> Anyways, the story behind this: I was scrolling through Instagram and I saw a Yongkook picture of phone sex, so I thought, "why not write a quick little oneshot about it?"  
> It gets a little crazy, so I hope you guys don't mind!  
> Sorry in advance if there are any typos or grammar mistakes. I wrote this in like, two hours before bed. XD

Abstaining from sex for a whole month is a lot harder than you think.

Especially when your husband is a famous, successful, _fucking hot_ celebrity, whose first instinct is to sweep you off your feet and into the bedroom whenever you see him.

Kim Yongsun doesn't quite remember being so easily riled up by lust. Really, throughout her almost-three decades of living, it had been relatively simple to dodge the temptation of another human's touch. During her own time as a celebrity, she generally took pride in avoiding sex and pregnancy scandals with ease. After all, for her, sex wasn't seen as a necessity to living, but as a luxury that could be easily attained later.

So why, then, does she feel so goddamn _needy_ as a freshly married woman?

It couldn't possibly be the change of lifestyle: her routine is basically the same as always. In the mornings, she prepares her own breakfast and feeds the two dogs. In the afternoons, she either visits Moonbyul at her studio, or she scurries to her job as a vocal instructor. In the evenings, she calls Hyejin and Wheein to gossip about their love lives, and curls up on the couch to watch TV shortly after hanging up. Throughout the entire day, everything is relatively normal. Until, that is, midnight arrives, and Yongsun's bedtime approaches. As she curls up underneath her blankets with her two dogs snug against her legs, she finds herself gazing at the dark, empty space beside her. Brief memories of Jungkook flash in front of her eyes: of Jungkook peacefully sleeping, of Jungkook shooting her a playful wink before bedtime, or of Jungkook smoothing a hand through his rustled hair, shirtless and sweaty after fucking her senseless. Before she knows it, Yongsun finds herself bothered, an excruciatingly uncomfortable heat radiating between her legs. Some nights she would inevitably dip her slender hands underneath her lace underwear, hoping to satisfy her agony using her imagination and memory of her husband alone, but tonight, the pent-up frustration is simply too much. 

Rolling over in her spot, Yongsun reaches for her phone and checks the time. 12:30 A.M. Generally, by now, Jungkook and the boys would have video-called her to lift her spirits, but today, they're an hour late. Perhaps they have a late schedule today? She doesn't exactly keep close track of it. That way, she stops herself from being obsessed with the idea of Jungkook's return. If anything, the avoidance helps her own sanity, especially since the life of a long-distance housewife is a difficult one. Yongsun sighs, tapping her fingers on her flat belly. She really misses him, even moreso now that some of his overseas trips have extended to two months long. If only she could hear his voice to make this selfish feeling disappear.

Just then, as if Jeon Jungkook had been reading her mind, a familiar ringtone resounds beside Yongsun's ear. Nearly kicking the dogs off the bed in pure shock, Yongsun wiggles around and reaches for her phone, checking the caller I.D. Her heart pounds giddily as she notices her husband's picture displayed on her screen. She picks up, but only after opening the bedroom door to allow her two now-grumpy dogs outside of the room.

"Sunshine!" A familiar voice shouts from the phone. It takes a few seconds before his smiling face shows up on the screen, and Yongsun finds herself giggling like an idiot. The male is sporting a loosely tied sauna robe, his hair damp from his probable shower. He seems to be seated somewhere in his hotel room, as seen by the perfectly tucked bed underneath him. "Oh, you're still awake? I told you to start sleep earlier, honey."

"Midnight is pretty early, you know." Yongsun hops onto the bed and turns on her bedside lamp so the video messaging program will detect her face properly. "So, how was work today, baby?" She hums dreamily, her eyes scanning over his familiar lips and smiling eyes.

"Hmm.. well, it was normal." Jungkook answers, scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I'm late, we-- ugh, Hyung!" He whines, his dialect returning to his voice as he hops up to shoo away Hoseok, who had enthusiastically attempted to barge into his room. 

Yongsun snickers as she hears Hoseok's faraway voice, whining about how he wants to videochat too. "You're not sharing your hotel room with them this time?"

"No, I asked for the solo room." Jungkook half-answers, while locking his door to ensure no one barges in on him. He relaxes on the bed once more, reaching up to adjust his loose sauna robe. Yongsun smiles, taking note of the wedding ring still shining on his finger. "The hyungs always interrupt us when I call, so I wanted to be alone this time around. How are you feeling, my beautiful wife?" He dotes playfully, mischief shining in his raven eyes.

"I'm okay, as usual. Nothing really new." She mumbles, fiddling with the edges of her long hair. "...I miss you."

The smile dissipates from Jungkook's face. "I miss you too. Are you really okay?"

"I don't know, honey, I've been feeling weird lately."

"How?"

"I just-- I really miss you. I mean, you used to lay right here," Yongsun swipes her hand over the empty spot on the bed, "You used to kiss me and hold me. It's hard to believe that the last time I touched you was a whole month ago." The frustration begins to display itself on her face. "I mean-- oh god, Jungkook, I miss it so much. Just.. your kisses, no matter where you imprint them," She shudders, bringing her legs to her chest, "They-- they make me feel so fucking good. I-I feel like I'm having withdrawal symptoms, or something. This whole week has just been.. intense."

Yongsun witnesses, with burning crimson cheeks, as Jungkook's lips part in momentary shock. However, it only takes a few seconds before a fresh mien of absolute amusement replaces his initial surprise. "Oh, really." He chuckles, leaning back onto his pillows.

"This isn't funny." She frowns, glaring directly at the phone camera. "I've been feeling really frustrated lately."

"I know you have." He whispers, his voice suddenly husky. "Have you been touching yourself, baby?"

Yongsun stiffens, Jungkook's deep voice and suggestive inquiry sending a sudden wave of arousal down her stomach. "Y..Yes?" She stutters, uncomfortably shuffling in her spot. 

"What were you thinking of when you did it?" He questions, his cocky countenance beginning to tease her. 

 _Damn this bastard_. Yongsun recites in the back of her head, her face flushing a full red. If this question had come from anybody else, she would have shot them down without a second thought. But Jeon Jungkook holds a strange power over her, and the heat underneath her panties won't satisfy itself. "Um.. well.." She begins, meekly glancing at his smug face on the screen. "I imagined you crawling over me.. pressing kisses all over my neck like you always do," She breathes nervously, her fingers beginning to trail down the fabric of her nightgown, "Your hands rubbing my waist, your cock rubbing against me.." Yongsun gasps, her own fingers pressing against her senstivity. She shuts her eyes to accept the pleasure, unable to look Jungkook in the face any longer. "Ah.. a-and--"

"Lay back, Sunshine." Jungkook aids her, his deep voice commanding her with gentle ease. No longer doing this of her own volition, Yongsun obediently lays back onto the bed, her legs tightly clamped together. He hums in obvious approval. "Good girl. Now, hold the camera up so I can see you, baby."

Nervously biting her lip, Yongsun raises one arm high up in the air, allowing the camera to capture her slightly raised, silk nightgown. Her other hand, still clamped between her legs, fidgets with the lace of her underwear in hot embarrassment.

"Keep rubbing yourself." He commands shamelessly.

Driven onwards by his dominance, Yongsun's fingers continue to stroke her sensitvity just right through the dampness of her underwear. Breathing in uneven patterns, she bites her lip to silence her small mewls of pleasure. "O-Oh god, Jungkook," She feels her clit throbbing from the sheer arousal, and arches her back slightly to meet the source of her pleasure. "I-I can't--"

"Take them off, then." His voice urges her, followed by a slight chuckle. "And please yourself, like the naughty girl you are."

"You fucking tease," Yongsun moans, barely able to wiggle out of her underwear before sucking her fingers and slipping two digits into her dripping wet sex. Her impatience only spikes the pleasure, and she finds herself arching her back from the sheer bliss. "Holy shit." She whispers, her eyes flickering open to survey her husband's expression. 

"Oh, how I would kill to taste you right now." Jungkook grunts, eyebrow twitching as his own arousal lifts. She briefly notices his sauna robe parted open, and his right hand busy. "To dip my tongue into you, to taste just how badly you want me.." He groans and smirks directly at her, licking his lips hungrily. "Do this properly. One more, baby, I know you can do it. I know you can feel me inside of you."

Yongsun mewls louder, a third finger slipping inside of herself. "I love you so much, baby." She desperately breathes, her fingers curling, wriggling, thrusting in an attempt to meet her exponentially rising levels of lust. "I want you to fuck me, I want you to thrust into me and break the fucking mattress," She moans intensely, now rocking her hips forward in desperation, "Please, please.." She croaks, lolling her head backwards. 

"Harder," Jungkook exhales at length, his eyes devouring her every move, " _Harder_ , baby." He grunts, beginning to peak over his edge.

Absolute pleasure boiling in her stomach, Yongsun feels her end nearing. Curling her toes in the bedsheets, she lolls her head backwards and obediently shoves and curls her fingers at an almost _painful_ strength. "Oh god, yes!" She screams, the intense desire tightening almost every muscle in her body. Clamping her legs shut, she moans loudly as she meets her climax, the liquid evidence of her extreme gratification shooting out against her palm. From the other end of the video call, Yongsun hears Jungkook's heavy grunt, before his breathing simmers down into a light rhythm. Still breathing heavily herself, Yongsun removes her hand from the wet mess and allows it to relax against her stomach. Her heartbeat begins to relax, and the intense frustration she had felt the entire month is practically nonexistent.

"God, you're fucking _beautiful_." Jungkook growls, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyes rapidly travel all across the screen, suggesting his intention to deeply engrain his image in his mind. 

"That was amazing.." Yongsun mutters, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. She straightens her legs, allowing them to rest after the intensity.

"Yeah.. It really was." Jungkook instantly agrees, followed by a dreamy smile. However, a few seconds later, Yongsun notices him making a slight face of disgust towards something off-camera.

"What are you looking at?" She sleepily inquires, finding it a bit difficult to keep her satisfied mind on-task. 

"I have cum all over my hand; it's kind of gross." He chuckles, glancing around the room in search for tissues.

"Ew." Yongsun giggles, holding up her fingers as mutual evidence. "Me too. Hurry and go wash up before--"

"Jungkook!" A faraway voice, probably Taehyung's, calls out. A loud knocking on the door follows suit. "Hobi Hyung told me you're video chatting Yongsun Noona! Don't hog the phone! Is Wheein with her?!"

"Oh shit--" Jungkook gasps, instantly shooting up from his relaxed position.

"I-Is that Taehyung??" Yongsun tugs down her own nightgown for some emulation of decency, although technically she isn't even in the hotel room with him. 

"Yeah, um." Jungkook worriedly glances down to his messy problem, beginning to scurry to the restroom.

"Jungkook, hurry! I need to see my wife!" Taehyung nags, knocking on the door once more as a warning signal. "I already have your room key from our manager, don't make me use it!"

"Agh, Hyung!! Don't!" Jungkook exclaims, nearly dropping the phone. "Sunshine, I'll call you back later, okay??" He begins to panic, searching for permission before he can prevent an embarrassing situation from happening.

Giggling, Yongsun is barely able to nod her head before the video call ends. Satisfaction and eagerness greet her along with the silence, and although she's all alone again, she finds herself much, much more relaxed than before.

_So they will definitely have to do that **again** , then._


End file.
